So She Sings Again
by Clouds of the Sky
Summary: Kagome and her friends return to Japan after being gone for 3 years in America. Sango and Ayame convince Kagome to begin singing after she quit three years ago. and after returning what is this new found evil? where do kag and inu stand?
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine………but he still loves me………**

**This is only my second fanfic tell me what you think. Tell my how you think I could improve, how I could do better. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome! Kagome!" Ayame called for what seemed like the 20th time. "Kagome I know you can hear me!"

"I told you I am not joining that singing competition! You know I am trying to keep a low profile here!"

"But you have such a good voice! I'm-we're sure you could win!" she said pointing to herself and Sango who had just caught up with them.

"But…," Kagome trailed off. She was breaking down; they had been pestering her about this for days! But what if Inuyasha was there? It had been 3 years since she had last seen him, but still. She wasn't totally over him. HE chose Kikyo over her! Of all people, he had to choose Kikyo.

"So what if he's their or even if Kikyo's there too," said Sango seeming to read her mind.

"Okay. Fine. I'll do it! But only if you guys join too!" Kagome compromised.

"Yay!" Both girls yell holding Kagome in a death grip.

"When are the tryouts?" Sighed Kagome resigned.

"In about an hour." Admitted Sango.

"WHAT?" Kagome screeched.

"Yeah we have to hurry! You know what song you're going to sing?" Asked Ayame, pulling Kagome along.

"NO!" Kagome thundered.

"Well we wouldn't have this problem if you had agreed sooner!" Chided Sango.

"No, we wouldn't have this problem if you guys had left me alone!"

"Come on we're almost there!" cried Ayame.

Surprisingly when the three musketeers arrived the line wasn't all that long. They quickly took their places and were soon to the front of the line.

"Do you have a song in mind yet, Kagome?" Asked Ayame.

"Yeah."

"Good because we're next!"

Little did they know that Inuyasha was sitting in the audience watching the tryouts. He had brought his friends Miroku and Koga along with him. (They are the only people in the audience, except for a few other people. Not many other people. Like four or five.).

"Next!" one of the judges called.

Kagome slowly walked onto the stage to the microphone. The lights were so bright she couldn't see to far in front of her, but Inuyasha saw her and instantly recognized her. "Higurashi Kagome." She stated for the judges. "I will be singing Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson." The Music started and the words came pouring out of her mouth, so full of emotion.

**Seems like just yesterday**

**  
You were a part of me**

**  
I used to stand so tall**

**  
I used to be so strong**

**  
Your arms around me tight**

**  
Everything, it felt so right**

**  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong**

**  
Now I can't breathe**

**  
No, I can't sleep**

**  
I'm barely hanging on**

****

Here I am, once again

**  
I'm torn into pieces**

**  
Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**  
Just thought you were the one**

**  
Broken up, deep inside**

**  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**  
Behind these hazel eyes**

****

I told you everything

**  
Opened up and let you in**

**  
You made me feel alright**

**  
For once in my life**

**  
Now all that's left of me**

**  
Is what I pretend to be**

**  
So together, but so broken up inside**

**  
'Cause I can't breathe**

**  
No, I can't sleep**

**  
I'm barely hangin' on**

****

Here I am, once again

**  
I'm torn into pieces**

**  
Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**  
Just thought you were the one**

**  
Broken up, deep inside**

**  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**  
Behind these hazel eyes**

****

Swallow me then spit me out

**  
For hating you, I blame myself**

**  
Seeing you it kills me now**

**  
No, I don't cry on the outside**

**  
Anymore...**

****

Here I am, once again

**  
I'm torn into pieces**

**  
Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**  
Just thought you were the one**

**  
Broken up, deep inside**

**  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**  
Behind these hazel eyes**

****

Here I am, once again

**  
I'm torn into pieces**

**  
Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**  
Just thought you were the one**

**  
Broken up, deep inside**

**  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**  
Behind these hazel eyes**

When the song ended the room was full of applause. Even Inuyasha clapped. Hearing here sing like that made is heart hurt. He regretted what he had done to her. He made a mistake and he was going to try his damn hardest to get her back!

"Wow! That was great! We'll call you tomorrow if you've made it, which I'm sure you did! Just fill out the forms on the table on the way out." The same judged told her.

"Thank you!" Kagome smiled happily.

"Kagome you were amazing!" Praised Sango. "I just hope Ayame and I make it too!"

"Thank you! You guys did fine too!"

"Hey let's go out to eat before we head home!" Suggested Ayame.

Yeah I'm starving!" Said Sango as they headed to their favorite restaurant down the street.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please R&R. I like to hear from my readers! Thanks. **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	2. The Call

**Disclaimer: Beloved Inuyasha does not belong to me……**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to all my reviews for the last chapter! You all make me so happy! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2 The Call**

Kagome, Sango and Ayame were sitting in Kagome's room on her bed, waiting for THE CALL. Each girl had their cell phones in hand. Waiting…and waiting…..and waiting for what seemed like forever when…..

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! **

"Okay," Said Kagome. "This has to be them! I hope we made it!"

"Hello" each girl said in unison as they answered their phones.

"Hi this is one of the judges for the singing competition being held at the auditorium. Is this Higurashi Kagome?" A female voice asked.

"Yes this is she." Kagome said trying so hard to keep her voice normal.

"I'm glad to inform you that you have made it to the first round! Meet back at the auditorium tomorrow around noon." The voice said.

"I will thank you very much!" Kagome said without emotion. If her friends didn't make it she wasn't going to do it. Plain and simple, it just wouldn't be any fun with out them there with her.

"So," she asked when they hung up their cells. "What did they say?"

Sango and Ayame looked at each other and screamed "WE MADE IT!"

"You did? Me too! This is going to be so cool!"

"Let's go out to lunch to celebrate!" Smiled Sango.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You think they made it?" asked Koga just as the waitress set down his food.

"I'm sure of it! They all have great voices! But Kagome's is the best!" answered Inuyasha.

"I agree!" Stated Miroku. "But the song she sang seemed to be speaking her feelings of what happened 3 years ago. I bet she's not over it. You really made a big mistake!"

"I know that! You don't have to point it out to me!" said Inuyasha angrily. It was enough having his conscious yelling at him day in and day out about his break up with Kagome, he didn't need to add Miroku to the mix as well!

"Sorry! Sorry! Just don't hurt me!" Miroku cowered using his hands to shield his head from a possible blow to the head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day the three girls headed to the Auditorium. When they got there they saw about 7 other girls as well. One of them being Kikyo!

"Thank you for coming!" Said one of the judges. "My name is Yukiko and I will be explaining the rules of this competition to you. First off you must have your song already chosen at least a day before you are to sing them. You will tell them to one of the stage hands we have. Pick songs that you think are best for you. Their will be no lip singing! It will not be tolerated! And that's about it. Just do your best girls! Does any body have any questions?" When no one raised their hand she continued. "Well okay then. Let's get started!" She led them back stage showing them where they would be changing and keeping their stuff, and where to wait when they were to perform next, etc.

"Well that's about it girls! Be back here tomorrow around ten! Before you leave tell Bill, here what song you will be singing. We will start around noon so be prepared!" Said Yukiko before leaving them.

After the girls had talked to Bill they left heading to the apartment they shared. "That wasn't so bad," Said Ayame. "The only bad thing is Kikyo is going to be there and we all know she's going to give us a hard time. It was bad enough having to deal with her during high school!"

"Yeah, I don't really wanna think about it though." Said Kagome. "Let's just go home and rest until tomorrow, okay? We need to be well rested for tomorrow!"

"Sure." Her friends agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know its super short and I'm sorry about that. Future chapters will be longer! Please R&R!**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	3. Day one

**Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha sadly he is not mine…but Kagome's…….This complicates things…..lol**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here is chapter three! I got it up as soon as I could! I love hearing from you so please review! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3 Day One**

The next day the girls woke up early and quickly got dressed, took showers and had breakfast. By the time that was all done it was 9:30 and time for the girls to leave.

"Ready?" Asked Ayame as they headed out the door.

"Yeah!" said Sango.

"You know, I have this feeling today is going to be a really good day!" Smiled Kagome.

"Me too!" Sango agreed.

When the arrived at the auditorium where they were to perform, it was abuzz with excitement! People were carrying equipment here and there, judges talking to contestants, music being played in the background. They headed back stage and set down their belongings before going to find Yukiko.

"Yukiko!" Ayame called when she spotted her walking by them.

"Yes?" She turned to face them.

"How do we know what order are we to perform in?"

"There is a bulletin board at the back of the dressing room, listing the orders you are all to sing in. Check there."

"Thank you!" Sango called to Yukiko's retreating form.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back in the dressing room**

Kagome stood in front of the Bulletin board running her finger down the list. "I'm Second, Ayame you are third and Sango you are fourth."

"Who's first?" Asked Sango.

"I am." Came a voice from behind.

"Kikyo, what do you want!" snarled Ayame

"Can't an old friend come and congratulate you guys on making here?" Kikyo pretended to be hurt.

"Sure, just one problem you're not an old friend!" Ayame said crossing her arms defensively.

"That hurts Sango. It hurts me right here." Kikyo placed a freshly manicured hand over her heart.

"Will you just leave us alone for once!" Kagome asked unable to control her anger any longer.

"Only this once. Besides I have better things to do than, stay here with you losers." She said giggling as she left the room.

"God, I hate that bitch." Kagome said sitting down in the nearest chair.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Everyone hurry take your places! We're about to start!" Yelled one of the stage hands.

"WOW! The place is totally packed! I don't think I can do this," Said Sango peeking out from behind the curtain.

"Just don't think about the people. Pretend your singing to me or something." Kagome advised her friend.

"Easy for you to say! You're used to being in front a bunch of people!"

Before the girls new it, it was Kagome's turn to perform. "Now presenting Higurashi Kagome, singing Kelly Clarkson's "Because of you." After being introduced she quickly took her place on the stage. When the music started the word poured out of her mouth, in perfect pitch.

**"Because Of You"**

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

When her song had ended she stayed a moment longer, as the audience erupted in applause, and then walked off the stage. The host then introduced Ayame, and then Sango.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hearing her sing that song made him feel horrible! She chose that song because it explained the hurt he had caused her. Well from this day on he was doing to change that! He was so caught up in his thought he only heard the ending to Sango's song.

"Isn't Sango great?" Asked Miroku, jabbing Inuyasha in the ribs.

"Yeah, sure." 'I bet Kikyo is going to give Kagome a hard time!' The inu youkai thought miserably.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Backstage**

"That was a nice song you sang Kagome," said Kikyo in her singsong voice. "It was _sooo_ sad! I wonder why?"

"Shut up Kikyo! I'm not going to take your shit anymore! Just leave me alone!"

"You're going to regret saying that!" With that Kikyo stormed off toward the dressing rooms.

"Great job, Kagome!" Praised Ayame.

"Don't take any of her crap!" said Sango.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay people! Review! I am stopping here, so tell me what you think! The sooner you review the sooner I will update! Please R&R!**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	4. Day one continued

**Disclaimer: Why can't Inuyasha be mine?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you all you that reviewed. Your feedback makes me happy and helps with my writing! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4 Day one continued**

Kikyo was pissed. How dare Kagome think she could talk to her like that and get away with it! I mean she was rich! She had all the money in the world and should be respected for it! Plus she was a miko and protector of the Shikon Jewel! Kagome was going to pay for her disrespect to Kikyo. '_I'll make her wish she was never in this competition!'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back in the dressing room with Sango, Ayame and Kagome**

"Gosh Kikyo can be so rude some times!" Said Ayame.

"I know! I wonder what she is going to do to get us back?" Sango wondered aloud.

"What she always does, spread rumors about us." Kagome answered.

"Yeah she's never happy unless she gets her way!" Sango angrily stomped her fist on the dressing room table.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**On stage with the host**

"Well everyone! What did you think of our contestants? This is only the first round so no one will be eliminated yet. After this short intermission we will continue!" The host announced.

Inuyasha and his friends got up from their seats and walk around to stretch their legs. _'Should I go see Kagome now? But she might not be happy to see me. Maybe later when this whole thing is over?' _

"INUYASHA! What are you doing here? I bet you came to see me perform! I knew you still had feelings for me!" Kikyo shouted as she ran up the isle to see him.

"No Kikyo I don't. I'm not even here to see you, so leave me the hell alone!"

"WHAT? Don't tell me you're here to see that pathetic loser Kagome!" And here was yet another reason for her to get back at Kagome!

"So what if I am? She is a much better person than you'll ever be!"

"Whatever! I know you still have feelings for me deep inside and I'll help you to let them out. Just you wait and see!" Kikyo announced before turning on her heal back to the stage. _'Time to make Kagome's life a living hell!' _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Seems to be intermission. Let's go get some water." Said Kagome. "I'm awfully thirsty."

As they walked to the pop machines just out side the auditorium, Kagome thought she felt someone staring at her. But when she turned around no one was there. _'Odd'_ she thought. They continued their trek to the machines, each getting a bottle of water. Once again Kagome felt someone was staring at her and when she turned to look no one was there.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sango

"Nothing. I just thought someone was staring at me." Kagome answered still glancing around.

The group headed backstage just as intermission was ending.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kikyo being first was on the stage singing her song. Because of all the money she had she had hired a bunch of professional dancers to dance in the back ground. She was also dancing too but nothing that took her breath away. You could tell she was already tired of dancing the little she did._ 'weak!' _ Thought Kagome. _'How can she be tired already?' _

As her song came to a close Kikyo walked off the stage purposely bumping into Kagome. "Watch where you're standing, Bitch!"

"Excuse me, but I know you saw me here and could have easily walked passed me! Stop acting so childish!" Kagome yelled back at Kikyo before walking on stage for her song. This time she was singing Objection by Shakira.

Objection 

It´s not her fault that she´s so irresistible  
But all the damage she´s caused isn´t fixable  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
But when it comes to me you don´t care  
If I´m alive or dead, so

As she sang the words, she showed irritation on her face.

Chorus:  
Objection  
I don´t want to be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free,  
And i´m not your mother  
But you don´t even bother  
Objection  
I´m tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I´m falling apart in your hands again  
No way  
I´ve got to get away

Next to her cheap silicone I look minimal  
That´s why in front of your eyes I´m invisible  
But you´ve got to know small things also count  
Better put your feet on the ground  
And see what it´s about, so

Chorus (with a slight change)  
?- The angles of this triangle ?-

I wish there was a chance for  
You and me  
I wish you couldn´t find a place  
to be away from me

**This is pathetic  
And sardonic  
And sadistic  
And psychotic  
Tango is not for three  
Was never meant to be  
But you can try it  
Rehearse it  
Or train like a horse  
But don´t you count on me  
Don´t you count on me boy**

Chorus

When her song ended one of the judges commented on her song. "That was Great Kagome! Sing more song like that! Keep up the good work and you may just win this thing!" he said grinning.

"Thank you" she bowed and walked off stage. Next came Ayame and then Sango. Finally everyone had their turn and the judges had made their decision as to who was to leave.

"Great job girls!" Commented the host. The judges have made their choice and one of you unlucky ladies will be waiting the rest of this competition from the audience!" The host announced. He walked to where they were seated just to the right of the stage and picked up a white envelope. "And the unlucky contestant is……Yura. I'm sorry, but you've got to go"

The sad girl walked forward and took a rose the host was holding before she exited the stage. "Well ladies be ready for tomorrow! I'm looking forward to see how this turns out! Rest up! See you all tomorrow!"

The girls left the stage anxious to see what was in store for them tomorrow. Kagome and her friends headed back stage to gather their belongings quickly, not wanting to have another confrontation with Kikyo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys, thanks to those of you who have reviewed I really appreciate it! Let me know what you think of this chappy!**

**Akito Matsuda- I think that's a good name for a host, don't you agree?**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	5. Kikyo's accident

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha not mine...but I wish he was...lol**

**Chapter 5**

The next day the girls arrive at the Auditorium around 10:00 like everyone else to rehearse and get ready to sing. By the time everyone finished their makeup and changed outfits, it was time for the competition to continue from where it had left off.

"Welcome back everyone! It's me your host Akito Matsuda! Today will be just like yesterday. Each contestant will sing a song and one unlucky girl will go home unhappy. Lets begin!"

Kikyo sang her song, using her riches to possible help her win. She had on flash clothes and professional dancers.

"What a cheater! You aren't here to impress the judges with your riches. You're here to amaze them with your voice!" fumed Sango. Just like everyone else she was tired of Kikyo using her money to get what she wanted.

"I know. She won't win that way. Don't you worry about her just concentrate on your singing." Said Kagome.

"Next we have Ms. Higurashi, singing _Good Bye to You _by Michelle Branch

**Goodbye To You"**

Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,

_Chorus:_  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right

_Chorus_

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time

_Chorus x2_

And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star

Hearing her sing this song gave him hope that maybe things will work for them if he tries his hardest to make her see, he is sorry and made a mistake. Akito introduced the next contestants and about an hour later the third round had ended. The judges were ready to make their decision.

"The second person to leave us is….." dramatic pause as he opens the envelope. "Kaori! I'm sorry." Akito says handing her a rose. "We will continue this after we have a 15 minute break.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

During the intermission Kagome and Ayame decided to go and get another bottle of water. Kagome had just stepped outside of the auditorium when a familiar leg blocked her path causing her to trip in fall. She met the ground with a hard thud, hearing an evil cackle behind her.

"What's the matter Higurashi? Forget how to walk?" Kikyo spat out in between fits of laughter. Ayame and Sango ran to Kagome's side each taking an arm and helping her up.

"Shut up Kikyo you know you tripped me!"

"Yeah but it was fun to see you fall on you face in front of all these people."

"That's funny. It seems you're the only one laughing. Why don't you and your friends go bother someone else!"

"But then it's no fun! But I do have more important matters to tend to. My boyfriend is somewhere over their hiding. See you around!"

Kagome glared at her retreating form. Her posse not far behind her. _'Gosh! I hate her so much! What did I ever do to her!' _She continued her glare until Kikyo tripped into a man holding a tray filled with nachos and cheese. The man fell back the tray flying into the air and landing directly on Kikyo, completely staining her outfit. Her friends rushed to her side but she just shrugged them off.

"YOU BAKA!" She screamed at the innocent man. "LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY OUTFIT!"

"It wasn't his fault. You're the one that ran into him!" Kagome smile evilly at Kikyo.

"You had something to do with this didn't you!"

"I don't know what you are talking about! I've been here the whole time!" Smirked Kagome with her fingers crossed behind her back. In actuality she was the reason Kikyo tripped. Sometimes when she was really angry, things like this happened.

"UGGGGGG! Now I have to go change! Oh, well I guess I can always go buy a new one!" she smiled at this thought and headed back to the dressing rooms.

"Come on let's get our waters and head back." Said Ayame.

"I doubt Kikyo will be cleaned up before she has to sing again! She'll have to sing with cheese in her hair!" Sango laughed at the thought of Kikyo singing like this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha had been watching the whole scene take place from afar. Kikyo had got what she deserved! Unfortunately this probably only made things worse for Kagome. But it had been funny so see Kikyo covered in cheese!

"Come on Inuyasha, time to get back to our seats. Miroku's getting a little too friendly with some of the ladies." Koga pointed to the far corner of the room. Miroku was surrounded by a bunch of girls, a huge grin on his lecherous face.

Inuyasha pushed his way through the crowed of giggling girls. When he finally reached Miroku he grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him away towards the auditorium.

"What was that for? Couldn't you tell I was busy!"

"I was saving you from getting slapped! You should be thanking me! It was only a matter of time before your hands would begin to wander. Plus you don't want to miss Sango, do you?"

"No," he sighed. They quickly hurried to their seats just as the lights faded out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somehow Kikyo had managed clean herself up pretty good. Their was no sign whatsoever that she had once been covered in nachos and cheese.

"Wow! How did she get cleaned up so well in such a short time?" Wondered Ayame.

"I bet she used her miko powers. She does brag about "how" lucky she is to be such a powerful miko," every chance she gets," Said Sango answering Ayame's question.

"Yeah. Well good luck Kagome your next!"

"Thanks Ayame."

"Now introducing Higurashi Kagome singing _Pieces of Me _By Ashlee Simpson." Akito Matsuda ecstatically introduced Kagome.

**"Pieces Of Me"**

On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts

_Chorus:_  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care

When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have

_Chorus:_  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah

On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe

_Chorus:_  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...

Just like they had done every other time the audience erupted in applause. Kagome bowed and walked off stage grinning. In about another half hour the last person had finished singing her song. It was time to see who the next person the judges thought needed to go.

"And the next person to leave us……is Minako!" Akito announced.

Minako walked up to Akito bawling her heart out. She took her rose and ran off the stage right into her mothers arms.

"Well that was interesting. Okay everyone we'll see you tomorrow then!"

The girls headed down the isle, ready to go home. They were all tired and wanted to go and relax. Maybe watch some movies and eat some popcorn. And that's exactly what they did!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed! I want to acknowledge Kumoko for helping me name the host! Thank you! **


	6. The Curse

**Chapter 6 **

The next day the girls awoke with difficulty. They had stayed up late watching some movies. It was worth it though. They had gotten some much needed girl time in. Each girl took turns in the shower and then went down for breakfast. Ayame being the first one up and first in the shower had already prepared breakfast. She made 3 omelets and some toast.

"Hurry up girls. We have to leave in an hour." Ayame informed Sango and Kagome as the sleepy heads sat down to eat. The trio ate quickly and placed their plates in the dishwasher and headed out the door.

Within a few minutes they arrived at the auditorium and immediately went back stage to apply their makeup for their performances. The Mirrors were full so they patiently waited their turn. Eventually enough room was made for them to take their turn. Just as they finished, the lights began to blink on and off signaling it was time for them to take their places and wait for their turn to sing.

Kikyo being first like always, sang with her professional dancers, dancing away behind her. Soon her song ended and Kagome took her place on the stage. This time she would be singing _I hate Myself For Losing You, _By Kelly Clarkson. The Music began and the word poured out of her mouth, in perfect melody.

I woke up today  
Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore

I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?

You got what you deserved  
Hope you're happy now  
'Cause everytime I think of her with you  
It's killing me  
Inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness  
Of living without you  
And, oh  
I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew

I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?

I hate myself for losing you  
And oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore  
No, no

I hate myself for losing you  
(I'm seeing it all so clear)  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
What do you say when everything's said?  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't ever bring him back again?  
I hate myself for loving you

'_She hated herself for something that was his fault?'_ Thought Inuyasha. _'Is this how she feels? Or is it just a song she liked? Something tells me it's more than that…the way she sang it…I need to talk to her when this is all over.'_

Kagome walked off the stage switching places with Ayame, who sang beautifully. Next was Sango. After all three had finished Singing they headed to the dressing room to talk. Little did they know someone was hiding, listening to every word that was said.

"Oh my gosh Kagome! Tomorrow is the night of the new moon! The night of curse the witch placed on you at birth!" Ayame informed everyone.

"I know but it doesn't take effect until 12:00 midnight."

"I know Kagome, we just get worried. What happens if this secret gets exposed? You could be ridiculed for the rest of you life!"

"Don't worry about me Sango. It's my problem and we have plenty of time in between then." Kagome said waving her hand, as if to wave away their worry.

Just as Kagome finished saying this they heard Akito announce that it was time for intermission. The three got up and left the room. When the unseen person felt it was safe to some out she left her hiding place.

"This is great! If I can get them to change the time for the performance tomorrow Kagome will never show her face here again and Inuyasha will be mine for the taking!" She said letting out an evil cackle. (You can probably guess who this person is now!)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Kagome, Ayame, and Sango were getting some refreshments, Kikyo put her plan into action. She made her way through the crowd toward the nearest judge. "Um excuse me sir?"

"Yes?" The judge looked up from his papers.

"I was wondering if we could change the time of tomorrow's performances." Kikyo asked in her sweetest voice.

"What time would you suggest?"

"11:00 at night."

"Why, that's kind of late don't you think?"

"Not at all!"

"I don't think so."

"What if I gave you something for doing this for me, all of you judges?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"A hundred dollars each."

"I think we can work something out." He said grinning and walking over to his fellow judges to hand them their share and tell them the change in plans.

"This is going to be perfect!" Kikyo said rubbing her hands together and heading backstage to ready herself for her next song.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay everyone! It's time to announce who the judges have decided is going home! And her name is….." Akito paused for dramatic effect, "Aya!

The losing girl walked from backstage accepting her rose before leaving without looking back. "Well now that the sad parts over with lets begin where we left off, shall we?" Kikyo dang her song and in a few minutes it was Kagome's turn.

"Good Luck!" Kikyo said to Kagome, Confusing her. This time Kagome was singing _Every Heart_, by Boa. It was one of her favorite songs.

**Every Heart.**

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara

every heart

sunao ni nareru darou

Dare ni omoi tsutaetara

every heart

kokoro mita sareru no darou

**If there were many tears falling down,**

**Every heart would become gentle.**

**If everybody expresses what they think,**

**Every heart can be satisfied.**

nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita

Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

**I was frightened by the never ending night,**

**So I prayed to the distant stars.**

meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

**In endlessly repeating time,**

**We were searching for love,**

**Because we wanted to become stronger.**

**We look up to the faraway sky.**

donna egao ni deaetara

every heart

yume wo fumidasereruyo

hitowa

kanashimi no mukou ni

every heart

shiawase ukabete nemuru

**The two of us, smiling, meet here,**

**Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams.**

**Sadness has no effect on us,**

**Every heart gains happiness when it flies.**

itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga

yasuraka ni nareru youni

**Someday our souls will unite,**

**We will give peaceful approval.**

meguru meguru toki no naka de

boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

toki ni warai shugoshi naite

kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku

**In endlessly repeating time,**

**We know why we are living.**

**We go through the nighttime laughing,**

**Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.**

osanai kioku no kata sumi ni

atatakai basho ga aru soushi

hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga

itsumo kagayaite ita

so shine

**Memories of everything has settled,**

**This is a warm place to be.**

**The stars separate us from the future,**

**We are always so brilliant,**

**So shine.**

meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

**In endlessly repeating time,**

**We were searching for love,**

**Because we wanted to become stronger.**

**We look up to the faraway sky.**

(I really love this song it's so pretty!)

When she finished she was rewarded with a massive applause and a standing ovation. Apparently they all liked the song too! She walked off stage with a huge grin on her face. Soon once again it was time for Akito to announce the next girl the judges voted off. This time the girls name was Emi. She was a very beautiful girl and walk to Akito with such grace and shook Akito's hand after accepting the rose. But as they were all getting ready to leave Akito made an announcement.

"Wait everyone! Before you leave I have to tell you something! It seems that tomorrow we will be starting at 11 at night."

"What!" Kagome gasped and jerked her face towards Kikyo. "You did this didn't you! You were listening to our conversation earlier!"

"Duh! I can't pass up an opportunity to embarrass you!"

"You're such a bitch!"

"And Proud of it! See ya then!" Kikyo walked off the stage her hips swinging back and forth.

"What are you going to do Kagome? You can't come here tomorrow." Ayame asked.

"I have to! I will not let Kikyo win!"

"Do what you have to, Kagome. We will help you through this."

"Thanks Sango. You guys are the best!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha didn't understand. He knew Kikyo was somehow behind this time change. She knew what happened to him on the night of the new moon! Did this have something to do with hurting Kagome? But how? Was there something he didn't know? _'I'll just have to make sure I'm not seen when the time comes. I can't risk letting people know my weakness!'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What do you guys think? Please review! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	7. The perfect partners

**Chapter 7 The Perfect Partners**

The girls were almost home when Kagome's cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hi. Kagome? This is Yukiko. Can you guys meet back here at the auditorium for a second? We need to talk to you. It's about tomorrow's performance."

"Yeah. Sure. We'll be right there"

"Who was it?" Sango asked.

"That was Yukiko she wants us to meet back at the auditorium so she can talk to us about tomorrow."

"Let's go then."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You wanted to see us?"

"Yes Ayame. We thought we would do something different tomorrow. Since there are only four of you left, you will pair up in groups of two and sing a song. Then each of you will sing your own song." Said one of the other judges.

"What! I don't want to pair up with any of them! They'll ruin me! I refuse to do this!" Protested Kikyo.

"Then you forfeit this competition!" Yukio said firmly.

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair Kikyo! You either do this or leave us now!"

"Fine. Whatever!" Kikyo crossed her arms. She glared at Kagome as if this was her fault.

"Okay now you may choose you're partners. But Kagome we want you to choose a song that's more edgy and sexy. Sing happier songs. You have a beautiful voice express it!" Yukiko said.

"Ha ha!" laughed Kikyo.

"And **you** Kikyo. We want to see more of you're dancing and less of the other people in the background."

"Hmph!"

"Okay now you may choose you partners and then head home. You the rest of today and tomorrow to choose a song and practice you dance moves. Take care."

Kagome turned to Ayame and Sango. "You two be partners, I'll take Kikyo."

"But Kagome! We couldn't let you do that you're, like total arch enemies."Ayame said.

"This is something I have to do. Just please let it go."

"If you say so."

Kagome turned around and walked up to Kikyo who was just standing there looking at her nails. "What?" she said as Kagome got closer "Don't tell me we're going to be partners."

"Yep! And we're doing _Me Against The Music_. I already have the moves worked out. Meet me at my house in one hour. Bye now!"

"But…I…you... GRRRRRRRR!" Kikyo stuttered to Kagome's retreating form.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One hour later Kagome was in something more comfortable and waiting for Kikyo to arrive. They would be practicing at the ballet studio down the street. Kikyo was already 10 minutes late before Kagome saw her limo pull up to the house. She walked out of the house and climbed in the door the driver opened for her.

"Where to?" Kikyo asked

"You know that Ballet place down the street?" Kagome said.

"You hear that driver?"

"Yes Madam."

They arrived at their destination after a few minutes of driving. Kikyo followed Kagome inside, watching her set up the boom box. "Okay her are the moves you need to learn." Said Kagome handing her a peace of paper. I also have a video I made demonstrating how to do them. Here are the parts you will be singing and the ones we sing together as well."

"Whatever." Kikyo just wanted to get this over with the sooner they got started the sooner she could leave.

"Okay then. You can sit over there or whatever and learn you lines and whatnot. In a half hour we'll start practicing together. I'll start practicing over here."

"Whatever!"

"You know I don't like this anymore than you do. I don't know what you're problem is with me but get over it! Once this is over you never have to talk to me again!"

Kikyo was speechless as to what to say back! No one had ever talked to her like that before. Not knowing what to do next she began practicing the moves described on her paper. Like Kagome had said after a half hour they practice together. At first Kikyo made

many mistakes, But after an hour she got the hang of it. They practiced for a few more hours until it was dark and they both decided it was time to head home. Kikyo dropped Kagome off at home before heading home herself.

'_That wasn't too bad. I guess I put Kikyo in her place Back there' _Kagome thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Howwas this chappy? It's not as long as I wanted it to be but…I figured you waited long enough for me to update. Next chappy Kagome's curse...and I promise it will be much longer than this!**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	8. That night

**Chapter 8 That Night**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you to those who took the time to review! You are all so cool! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the day after their after their first practice and Kikyo was on her way to meet Kagome for practice again. _'I'll let Kagome think she's won this battle. I'll cooperate just this once, because after tonight…her life will be over!' _Once Kikyo arrived the girls got down to business. They practiced for hours until Kagome was sure they both had the moves and the word burned into their minds. By the time they both left it was 7:00. That gave both of them plenty of time to get ready for tonight. The only thing left for Kagome to do was to go home and maybe make an important phone call……or two.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 10:30 and time for the girls to head to the auditorium. Kagome was a bundle of nerves the whole walk there. She had no idea how people would react, when midnight arrived. She only hoped everything would work out okay in the end.

When the three arrived Kikyo was no where to be seen. Normally she was the first one there. Only a few minutes remained before they were scheduled to begin.

"Kagome," called Yukiko from the stage when she saw they girls walk in. "Have you seen Kikyo? She's the first act!"

"I'm sorry but no. The last time I saw her was hours ago and she was heading home."

"It's okay we'll just have to wait for her to get here then." Yukiko walked off, biting her nails nervously.

Twenty minutes went by before Kikyo called Kagome's cell "claiming" to have a flat tire and that she should be there soon and would she please tell everyone what's happened.

'_She's stalling.' _Thought Kagome as she headed to Yukiko to tell her what she found out.

"We can't wait much longer for her to get here! The crowd is already getting restless!" Said Yukiko biting her thumb.

"My friends and I can sing some songs until she gets here. If that's okay with you and the other judges that is?" Kagome offered.

"I don't see why not." Yukiko smiled. "Just let me tell Akito so he can introduce you."

"Sure." Kagome returned to Ayame and Sango to tell them what was to happen. They were just as willing as she was to help keep the people entertained until Kikyo was to arrive. Deciding what song they were to sing together was easy. While Yukiko informed Akito of what was to be done, they talked to one of the stage hands and told him the name of the song. The stage hand used his radio to let Akito know, when he introduced them.

"Excuse me. Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have a small delay in out performance," The audience groaned at this, "It seems Kikyo isn't here yet so some of our other contestants have offered to sing for you until she gets here. Give it up for Kagome, Sango and Ayame singing Destiny's Child's _Lose My Breath._

The girls walked on the stage forming a triangle. Kagome in front and Sango and Ayame behind her. They were each wearing matching outfits. They each had a camisole on and army like-pants. Kagome's outfit was purple, Sango's was blue, and Ayame's was pink. The music began and the girls began singing and dancing.

**"Lose My Breath"**

**All**

Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)

**Kagome**

OOOh  
I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to  
Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do  
After I done everything that you asked me  
Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you  
Moved so fast baby now I can't find you

OOOh  
I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you  
All that talk but it seems like it can't come through  
All them lies like you could satisfy me,  
Now I see where believing you got me  
Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me

As Kagome finished her lines she moved to the back, switching places with Sango, who then began to sing. The whole time she sang she gazed out into the audience, seeming to be looking for someone.

**Sango**

OOOh  
Two things I don't like when I tryin' to get my groove  
Is a partna that meets me only half way and just can't prove  
Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim  
Need a lifeguard and I need protection  
So put it on me deep in the right direction

OOOh  
You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you  
You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue  
Didn't mama teach you to give affection?  
You're the difference of a man and an adolescent  
It ain't you boo, so get to steppin'

**_All_**  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)

Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)

Sango switched places with Ayame who then sang her lines.

**Ayame**

If you can't make me say OOO  
Like the beat of this drum  
Why you ask for some and you really want none  
If you can't make me say OOO  
Like the beat of this groove

**_All_**  
You don't have no business in this here's your papers  
Baby you are dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed

Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)

Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)

The song ended and the crowd erupted in applause. The girls bowed then readied themselves for their second song. Kagome again searched the crowd, looking for someone. Still they hadn't arrived. She was worried they wouldn't get here in time. As she scanned through the crowd one more time she saw the last person she expected to see in a million years! That person was none other than Inuyasha. He was standing towards the back of the room in the far corner. Obviously trying not to be seen. Now that she thought about it, tonight was the night he became human! And he was going see her curse! What a mess this was going to be! Now she really needed them to get her fast! They promised they'd be here, when she called them! Where are they? Did something happen? Kagome hoped not.

"Ready?" Ayame asked Kagome. "You okay?" She said when she saw the worried look on her face.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Kagome answered regaining her composure.

This time they were singing _The healing kind _by Lea Ann Womack. (yeah I kno! Country! Ewww! Sorry but I really like this song!) The stage hands brought out stools for the girls to sit on. As they took their seats and the song began.

Lee Ann Womack  
**"The Healing' Kind"**

**Kagome**  
Starin out the window at the sinkin sun  
Another painful day is done  
If I could convince myself I was over you now  
I'd find a way to go on somehow

**All**  
But the pain just grows stronger every day  
I think of you and I'm on my way  
Down memory lane with your hand in mine  
Guess I'm just not the healin' kind

**Kagome**  
Another December and the cold winds blow  
And nights without you are so long  
I stare at our picture through the firelight's glow  
And where you are right now I just don't know

**All**  
But the pain just grows stronger every day  
I think of you and I'm on my way  
Down memory lane with your hand in mine  
Guess I'm just not the healin' kind

Inuyasha thought Kagome sang beautifully. He was sad she was still hurting over what he had done to her but glad at the same time. He was happy she still cared for him like he did her. To him that was a sign they were meant to be together. He was so deep into thought he didn't notice the couple that had just walked in a few minutes ago and were standing by the door.

After Kagome finished her song she once again gazed into the crowd. Right away she saw who she was searching for. They were standing in the back of the room. Quickly she got off her stool, handed her mike to Sango and ran off they stage toward they couple as they headed towards her.

Inuyasha was immediately pulled out of his reverie as he saw Kagome practically leap off the stage towards two people in the aisle. Wait a minute he knew these two people! Why were Rin and Sesshomaru here? What was going on? From the looks of it Kagome had called them here.

Kagome ran down the aisle directly into the open arms of Rin. Seeing them finally get here swept all her nervousness away. Rin released her from the hug after a few seconds. Kagome gazed up at Sesshomaru, and he gave her a very tiny smile. That was all the encouragement she needed to wrap him in a warm hug too. Behind them Inuyasha was gaping in surprise! The brother he new would never let anyone hug him.

"I'm so glad u guys made it! I'm going to need all the support I can get tonight!" Kagome said.

"Don't worry. Everything will fine. We've called your mother. She knows what's going on. She thinks your decision to go through with this is brave and wants you to know she's available if you need her, but she couldn't make it tonight." Rin informed Kagome.

"Thank you so much you guys!" Said Kagome smiling. She was sad her mother couldn't be here, but also happy. At least she had Sesshomaru and Rin here to support her.

"Now where is my brother?" Asked Sesshomaru, "I need to talk to him."

"He's in the corner, over there." Pointed Kagome.

"Now, you go backstage and get ready, and don't worry. You'll do fine." Said Rin. Kagome turned back to the stage and Rin followed Sesshomaru to Inuyasha.

Just as Kagome reached her friends the auditorium doors opened and Kikyo banged though them making her grand entrance. It was only 10 minutes till midnight.

"I'm here!" she shouted, "Lets get this show on the road!"

"Whatever." Murmured Kagome from the stage. Kikyo was finally here and that's all that mattered. They could now start.

Kikyo walked backstage to prepare herself and within a few minutes took her place on center stage, mike in hand. She began to sing her song.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay people how was this chappy? I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I've just been busy! Please R&R! I love you all! You're so cool! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	9. The Curse Revealed

**A/N**

**This chapter is kinda long but it's mostly because of all the songs. I wanted it to be longer but I got tired of typing towards the und so if it gets boring…I'm sorry! Well here ya go! Enjoy! lol!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9 The Curse Revealed (Finally right?)**

After Kikyo finished her song it was only five minutes until midnight. Kagome had already changed her outfit. This time she was wearing all leather; her hair was left down slightly curled with two strands that went around towards the back. By the time Kikyo walked off the stage and the stage crew set everything up for Kagome's performance, only about two minutes remained until midnight and Kagome was a bundle of nerves. What is the people rejected her and booed her off the stage?

The lights went out and the dancers Kagome had asked to dance with her, Ayame and Sango among them, were waiting back stage. But Kagome was no where to be seen. The music began her dancers walked on the stage, three people from stage left and two from stage right. There were the three guys and Sango and Ayame. At the same time Kagome appeared from the ceiling, only hanging on to a single pole and began to sing as she was slowly lowered down.

**"Toxic"**

**Brittany Spears **

**Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'  
**

As she neared the stage on of the guy grabbed her, around the waist and helped her on to the stage, the rest continued dancing.

**There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it  
**

Kagome, Ayame and Sango began to dance around the guys who just stood there, looking as them as the girls circled around them.

**Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now  
**

The girls pushed away from the guys, but continued dancing with them.

**  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic**

The girls moved away from their dance partners. Kagome moved to center stage and Ayame and Sango walked to the side grabbing dark colored curtains, pulling them in front of Kagome. It was a minute and a half into the song, mere seconds until midnight would be upon them.

Inuyasha knew something was happening. The look of worry and concern on Ayame and Sango's faces scared him. What was going on behind the curtains that kept Kagome hidden? Inuyasha had a feeling that he and the rest of the audience would soon find out.

He did his best to stay hidden as he began his transformation from hanyou to human. At the same time Kagome was having a transformation of her own.

Kagome continued her singing, as she felt her self change. For this one night she was no longer human. She felt stronger and more agile. Her sense of smell had also gotten stronger.

****

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me

Slowly Ayame and Sango pulled the curtains back revealing a totally different Kagome, A no longer human Kagome. She took a couple steps forward. Gasps were heard throughout the audience. The new Kagome had black dog ears atop her head, and sharp claws, her teeth, were now sharp fangs. Ignoring the audiences surprise she continued her singing and dancing.

****

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now

The lights began blinking on and off, causing the dancers and Kagome to appear as if they were other worldly beings.

****

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

_x2_

Suddenly Kagome and her dance partner disappeared from sight, only to mysteriously appear at the back of the audience. He was in one aisle and she in the other. They made their decent back stage. The crowd was amazed by the 'trick,' Just looking at the surprise on their faces proved this. They met back in center stage dancing close to each other. Everyone danced in sync _(he he)_. And Kagome continued her singing.

**  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic**

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now   
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

When the song ended, the girls fell back into the guys arms, and posed like that. A few seconds after it ended silence met Kagome ears before the crowd stood and applauded her. She sighed in relief and walked off stage, to ready herself to sing with Kikyo. Despite all the dancing she did before she wasn't tired at all.

Inuyasha was totally speechless! Kagome turned into a hanyou on the new moon like he turned human. Realization suddenly hit him! This was why Kikyo wanted to change the contest's time!

"Now you know her secret, Inuyasha." Said Sesshomaru, who was standing next to him.

"Yeah but how did you find out before me?" he asked.

"I went to apologize to her the day you broke up, to tell her I was sorry for how you had treated her. When I got to her house her front door was left open, so I walked in. I called her name a few times but no one answered so I made my way to her room. That's when I found her in her hanyou form. She was surprised to see me and after a few minutes I talked her into telling me." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh I see. But why didn't you tell me after you found out?"

"Because first of all she asked me not to, and second of all you had just broken up and had no right to know that anyway."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ready Kikyo?" Asked Kagome and innocent smile on her face.

"Yeah! Let's just get this over with!" Answered Kikyo trying not to sound scared but failing miserably. She was terrified of Kagome now. She hadn't expected this to be her transformation! Kagome could seriously hurt her now!

"You're not scared are you? I mean I'm not going to hurt you, at least not with all these people around us." Kagome taunted grinning wickedly.

"Why would I be scared of you? You can't hurt me."

"Now two of our contestants Kagome and Kikyo will sing _Me Against the Music_ together!" Akito announced before Kagome could reply to what Kikyo had said.

The girls walked on stage waiting for the song to begin. Kagome glanced at Kikyo, who seemed to be avoiding her gaze. As soon as the song started the girls began dancing.

**"Me Against The Music"**

**BRITNEY SPEARS**  
**(feat. Madonna)**

All my people in the crowd  
Grab a partner take it down!

(Kagome) It's me against the music  
(Kikyo) Uh uh  
(Kagome) It's just me  
(Kikyo) And me  
(Kagome) Yeah  
(Kikyo) C'mon

(Kikyo) Hey Britney?  
(Kagome) Are you ready?

(Kikyo) Uh uh, are you?

_Kikyo+Kagome_ No one cares  
_Kagome_ It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist  
_Kikyo+Kagome_ To hell with stares  
_Kagome_ The sweat is drippin' all over my face  
_Kikyo+Kagome_ No one's there  
_Kagome_ I'm the only one dancin' up in this place  
_Kikyo+Kagome_ Tonight I'm here  
_Kagome_ Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass  
_Kagome_ I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
_Kagome_ It's like a competition, me against the beat  
_Kagome_ I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
_Kagome_ If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
_Kagome_ Tryin' to hit it, you could die  
_Kagome_ In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey

_CHORUS_  
_Kag+Kik_ All my people on the floor  
_Kag_ Let me see you dance  
_Kik_ Let me see ya  
_Kag+Kik_ All my people wantin' more  
_Kag_ Let me see you dance  
_Kik_ I wanna see ya  
_Kag+Kik_ All my people round and round  
_Kag_ Let me see you dance  
_Kik_ Let me see ya  
_Kag+Kik_ All my people in the crowd  
_Kag_ Let me see you dance  
_Kik_ I wanna see ya  
_Kag+Kik_ So how would you like a friendly competition  
_Kag+Kik_ Let's take on the song  
_Kag+Kik_ It's you and me baby, we're the music  
_Kag+Kik_ Time to party all night long

_Kag+Kik_ We're almost there  
_Kag_ I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain  
_Kag+Kik_ My soul is bare  
_Kag_ My hips are movin' at a rapid pace  
_Kag+Kik_ Baby feel it burn  
_B:_ From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins  
_Kag+Kik_ And now it's your turn  
_Kag_ Let me see what you got, don't hesitate  
_Kag_ I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
_Kag_ It's like a competition, me against the beat  
_Kag_ I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
_Kag_ If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
_Kag_ Tryin' to hit it, you could die  
_Kag_ In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey

_CHORUS - as before_

_Kag+Kik_ Get on the floor, baby lose control  
_Kag+kik_ Just work your body and let it go  
_Kag+Kik_ If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
_Kik_ Hey Britney  
_Kag+Kik_ We can dance all night long

_Kik_ Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control  
_Kik_ Come over here I got somethin' to show ya  
_Kik_ Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
_Kik_ If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got  
_Kik_ All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
_Kik_ C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

_Kag+Kik_ Get on the floor, baby lose control  
_Kag+Kik_ Just work your body and let it go  
_Kag+Kik_ If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
_Kik_ Hey Britney  
_Kag+Kik_ We can dance all night long

_CHORUS - as before_

_Kik_ All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
_Kik_ C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance  
_Kik_ All my people round and round, party all night long  
_Kik_ C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha was still in the corner marveling at how well Kagome and Kikyo danced and sang together. If they weren't enemies you'd think they were best friends. _(Like that would ever happen!)_ But looking at Kikyo he noticed she had a scared look on her face. _'She's afraid of Kagome!' _He thought. He continued to watch them smiling at Kikyo's uneasiness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The song ended and Kagome and Kikyo were about to walk off stage when Akito stopped them. "Wait a minute girls," He said. "I want to talk to you."

'_I knew this was coming.' _thought Kagome They followed him to center stage, Kikyo staying a couple feet from Kagome. Far enough away so that Kagome wouldn't be able to hurt her.

"I and I'm sure the audience is wondering the same thing but, what happened to you, Kagome. I mean obviously you're no longer just human."

Taking a deep break Kagome answered, "Yes Akito you're right. Before I was born a dark priestess cursed me. She was jealous of my mother. So on every night of the new moon I become a half demon, a hanyou. But each time the change takes place it lasts longer and longer."

"But why keep it a secret for so long?"

"Do I really need to answer that? Not all people are exactly friendly to demons. I was afraid people would judge me like they have judged other half demons and demons I know. Like what's about to happen next."

"What? What are you talking about?" Asked Akito who was very confused.

Suddenly the back doors burst open and Kikyo's parents came running in. "You!" Screeched Kikyo's mother. "Stay away from my daughter! If you so much as lay one finger on her….."

"Like this?" Said Kagome poking Kikyo in the arm.

"You Monster! We're pulling our daughter out of this competition at once!" Yelled Kikyo's father.

"But Daddy!" pouted Kikyo.

No buts!" He walked on the stage, grabbed Kikyo by the arm and dragged her all the way out the door.

"Glad that's over." Mumbled Kagome. "Well If we're done here, I think I'll let Sango and Ayame have their turn. She then walked back stage and straight to the dressing room to change. Ayame and Sango were already on stage singing. She could hear them quite well with her demon ears.

Now that she was alone she had some time to think to herself. She suddenly remembered that earlier she had seen Inuyasha in the crowd. Just thinking about it brought back memories of that faithful day….

_Flashback _

"_What was it you wanted to tell me?" Kagome asked Inuyasha taking a seat across from him in the small diner. They had often met here to get a bite to eat to just to spend time together. They had made so many memories here. _

"_I've met someone else." He replied looking at the wall behind her._

"_WHAT? Are you breaking up with me?" Kagome couldn't believe his words. She had always felt this connection to Inuyasha, almost like they were meant to be together forever. It was a feeling she couldn't explain. _

"_Yeah. It's over between us. I don't have feelings for you anymore." Inuyasha answered bluntly._

"_I can't believe this is happening!" Said Kagome as tears began streaming down her face. Was he serious? Could this be a bad dream? _

"_Believe it." Said Kikyo as she walked up to Inuyasha taking a seat on his lap, "Your history."_

_Kagome quickly got up out of her seat and ran out the door, straight to her car. She glanced behind her one more time to see Kikyo and Inuyasha laughing, probably at her._

_End_

She wiped the tears form her face and left the dressing room it sounded like Sango and Ayame were done and Akito was about to announce the winner. She took her place on stage next to Sango.

"And the winner of the two thousand dollar prize is…..Kagome Higurashi!" Yelled Akito handing her a bouquet of flowers. She was so happy she didn't know what to do. This was okay since Ayame and Sango had her wrapped in such a tight hug she couldn't move.

"Would you sing us one last song tonight, Kagome?" Asked Akito.

"Sure." She walked to the end of the stage and took a seat, her legs dangling off the side. The music started and she began to sing.

**"Reflection"**

**CHRISTINA AGUILERA**

**Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart**

Who is that girl I see   
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show   
Who I am inside?

I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am 

Ayame and Sango walked from backstage, sat next to her and wrapped their arms around Kagome. They each had a head resting on her shoulder.

**Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection   
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?**

There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why

Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me   
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?   
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

When the song ended the audience clapped and then people began to leave. Kagome and her friends walked off the stage to Sesshomaru and Rin, who were waiting for them. They were all about to leave when Kagome saw Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku coming towards them. Right now she really wasn't in the mood to talk to Inuyasha, But their was no where to go, people getting up from their seats were blocking all her exits! In seconds she would be face to face with Inuyasha, the last person she wanted to see right now!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DUN DUN DUN! A cliffy! Just what you all love right? Lol. Reflection is such a pretty song. Don't you agree? Please R&R! **

**Clouds of the Sky **


	10. The demon

**Chapter 10**

Inuyasha was coming straight towards her, and all exits were blocked. Their was nothing she could do to avoid him. She glanced around one more time and then he was upon her.

"Hey," he said. The rest of the group turned to face him waiting to see how Kagome would react.

"Hey," she said dejectedly. She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"So…you think we could go talk to place private?" He said hope in his voice.

"Let me think on that…." Kagome looked up and then back at Inuyasha, "no!"

"Please give me a chance!"

"A chance? You shouldn't even be talking to me! After what you did, you have to right to ask that of me and you know it!" With that she turned on her heal making her way to the nearest available exit.

"Sorry about that, Inuyasha" said Ayame. "But…"

"You kinda deserved it," Finished Sango. The two then walked off after Kagome but within a few seconds they came running back in.

"Rin! Sesshomaru!" They shouted, "Outside now! We need your help!"

They followed the two girls outside with Inuyasha, Miroku and, Koga not to far behind. Outside was a huge demon! Kagome was running back in forth herding people to safety. Ayame and Sango ran to her and together they went after the demon. Sesshomaru and Rin took over where Kagome left off.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Inuyasha called after them.

"No. They don't need it. You guys need to stay out of their way or you could get hurt." Ordered Rin

Finally Rin and Sesshomaru finished clearing away all the people and then took their places next to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The massive demon was at least 10 feet tall. It had two heads. No one knew just what kind of demon it was. It didn't have the features of any other demon they had ever fought before. One thing was for sure though; it was weak despite it height.

"You!" The demon pointed to Kagome, "You're the protector of the Shikon Jewel! Give it to me or I shall have to kill you!"

"Yes I am it's protector but I still have yet to find it. And when I do you will be long dead!"

"You lie!" It shouted and shot out a ball of fire at the three.

Kagome stuck out her hand and blocked the fire ball. It shot back at the demon. Just in the nick of time the demon ducked dodging his own fire ball; witch flew behind him and then disappeared. Not wasting anymore time Kagome, Ayame, and Sango joined hands. Immediately they were wrapped in a white light, and their outfits began to change.

Kagome's hair went back in a messy ponytail. Strands hung down here and their. An assortment of earrings appeared on her demon ears. Her dress she now wore was white, with ribbon that wound around her arms down from her shoulders all the way to her wrist. The back of the dress is slightly longer than the front. Her shoes were also white, with a one inch heal and covered in sparkles.

Ayame's hair was half up with flowers here and there. Her dress was similar to Kagome's but instead of white it was a light ping and had arm length pink gloves instead of ribbon. Her shoes were like Kagome's except once again pink.

Sango's hair was half up and slightly curled. Her dress was like Ayame's but blue with the arm length blue gloves. Her shoes were blue just like the other two girls.

"How can they take down that demon dressed like that!" Asked Koga intrigued. This was the most strangest battle technique he had ever seen.

"I don't know, but my dear Sango looks beautiful!" Said Miroku.

"Shhh! Shut up and watch!" Ordered Sesshomaru.

The girls finished their transformations and stood in their fight stances, Kagome in front and the two other girls behind her.

"Hey you! Demon! Why aren't you looking me in the eyes? You're looking behind me why, is that?" Kagome asked smiling as if she already knew why.

"I was told to avoid your gaze! That is was death to look into your eyes!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! That's a lie! Who ever told you that was pulling your strings!" Kagome laughed.

"You're trying to trick me!" He said forgetting not to look into her eyes. Once he did so it was too late. No matter how hard he tried his eyes stayed locked on hers. Beautifully colored fans appeared in the girls hands as the music began to play coming from out of no where.

The girls brought the fans slowly above their heads and they shot them out at the demon. Because it was unable to move, the fans hit him square in the chest. It shrieked in pain, but remained in place. Then they began to sing. Sango and Ayame danced behind her as Kagome sang in place.

**Kingdom Hearts **

**Simple and clean**

**You're giving me too many things**

**Lately you're all I need**

**You smiled at me and said,**

**Don't get me wrong I love you**

**But does that mean I have to meet your father?**

**When we are older you'll understand**

**What I meant when I said "No,**

**I don't think life is quite that simple"**

Kagome began to slowly walk towards the demon but continued singing.

"What the hell is she doing? She can't just walk up to the demon dressed like that!" yelled Inuyasha stepping forward.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on his brother's shoulder stopping him. "If you get to close you'll get hurt, little brother! Look closer to the girls."

Inuyasha did as he was told and that's when he noticed it. Kagome had put up a barrier to protect her and her friends. Inuyasha relaxed and stepped back.

**All**

** When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say please**

**Oh baby, don't go**

**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**

**It's hard to let it go**

**Hold me**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning**

**Is a little later on**

**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**

**Nothing's like before**

Kagome was at the demons feet and began to rise into the air. Soon she was right above its head. When the music ended her bow and arrow appeared in her hand. She glanced down at Sango and Ayame and nodded. Sango threw her boomerang bone at the demon hitting him squarely in the chest. Ayame pulled a flower from her and pulled off the petal, then threw them at the dazed demon. The petals went straight through his chest. Then Kagome shot her arrow at the demon; it hit the demon in the chest also. The demon took at step back and began to fall, but before it hit the ground it disappeared, in a puff of purified ash and smoke.

The job done the girls walked back to a surprised group of three guys.

"What was he talking about you being the protector of the Shikon jewel?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I am it designated protector. I have been since birth." She answered disgustedly.

"But I thought Kikyo was?"

"What? She has the jewel! That means she was the one who was to guard it until it was time to give it to me! What are we going to do! I need to talk to Kaede!"

"I am here dear." Said Kaede appearing out of no where. "Kikyo thinks she is the jewels protector. Ye need to get it from her as soon as possible. She is not strong enough to protect to like you were born to do Kagome. If someone finds out before you get it back, Kikyo will easily be killed. But this will be no easy task she thinks she is its rightful protector. She will be very hard to convince and unwilling to give it to ye."

"I know Lady Kaede."

Little did they know Kikyo was listening around the corner. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! How could Kagome be the real jewel's protector! It was all a lie! She would never give it up! The only way Kagome would ever get the jewel from her would be in death!

"Kikyo, I know you're their come out now!" ordered Kaede.

Kikyo stepped out of her hiding place and shouted, "I will never hand over the Shikon Jewel to you!" She then took off in the opposite direction.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Ayame.

"Tomorrow I will take it from her by force!" Kagome Decided. Nothing could change her mind. She would be getting the jewel from her enemy before that day ends. "Come on its let head home. It's really late. Bye guys!" The girls climbed into Kagome's black convertible and drove off into the night, leaving Inuyasha and friends to contemplate what exactly just happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So how was this chapter? What do u guys think?**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	11. Taking the Jewel

Chapter 11 Taking the Jewel

**A/N**

**I want to thank all of you who have enjoyed reading my stories. It really makes me happy. So thank you. I would have had this chapter up way sooner but I'm lazy and Monday I just got back from a four day trip to Pennsylvania,(5 hour trip from Michigan and it took us about….7hours. we stopped for about an hour so…) with my best friend to visit my other best friend! Anyway moving on. **

**ChineseKagome, **

**I did look up that song you suggested. "Strong Enough" by Stacie Orrico. I really like it! I have never heard of her or this song so thank you! I'm really glad you pointed it out to me! If you have any other ideas please tell me and if I use them I will make sure you get credit for it. (This goes for anybody else too.) Tee hee. I probably will use this song at some point in this fanfic, so thanks! **

Lady moon dragon,

**The reason a demon has shown up is because well I wanted him too basically. Demons are still around even though the story is set in present day time. You know. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru are demons to in this story…… did I answer your question?**

**And jaken will appear in the story eventually. Along with Kirara and anyone else like Kohaku etc.**

**On to the story! And please tell me of any typing errors and I will try to go back and fix them.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Kagome awoke back to her normal human self. She glanced at the clock noticing it was already 11:30. It didn't surprise her that she slept in so late. I mean they all had, had a late night. By the time the girls had arrived home it was 2:00 in the morning. Yawning Kagome crawled out of bed and walked down the hall to get breakfast.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence?" Teased Sango from the living room couch with a magazine in her lap.

"Yeah we thought you were dead in there!" Joked Ayame from her place on the recliner.

"Ha, ha. You two are so hilarious," Kagome responded and trudged onward to the kitchen. Breakfast this morning was to be a bowl of cereal. After eating this nutritious breakfast she went to the bathroom to take a shower. While she was in the shower she began to think about getting the jewel from Kikyo. Obviously Kikyo would just say "Of course Kagome you can have the Shikon jewel!" It was going to be a lot harder than that. Most likely Kikyo would fight her over it. But their was no doubt in Kagome's mind that she wouldn't win. _'I'll try not to hurt Kikyo too severely' _Kagome was so wrapped up in her thought she didn't realize how long of a shower she was taking until banging on the door startled her.

Bang! Bang! "Kagome! Hurry up in there!" Bang! Bang! "How long of a shower are you going to take? Ayame and I need to get in there too!"

"Sorry! I'll be out in a minute!" Quickly she finished washing out the conditioner out of her hair and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and tightly wrapped it around her body, then grabbed one for her hair. Her body covered she ran out of the bathroom to finish getting ready in her room. Since obviously she would be fighting Kikyo, she put on her priestess's Kimono. She unwrapped the towel surrounding her damp hair, brushed it and then pulled it back. She was ready.

About an hour later it was one o' clock and the girls were all downstairs ready to go when they heard a knock at the door. The girls looked at each other with confuse expressions on her face. They rarely got visitors. Kagome went to the front door curious to see who it was. She opened the door and was face to face with "her dear friend" (not) Inuyasha with Miroku and Koga behind him.

"Good. We caught you before you guys left." He said.

"You're not coming with us." Kagome stated glaring at him.

"But we might be able to help!" he said earnestly.

"We don't need it! And anyway this isn't about you! So go home and never come back here again. Wait a minute how do you even know where we live?" She asked but didn't wait for an answer and turned to face Ayame.

"What?" Ayame said in a small voice, taking a few steps backwards.

"Did you tell them?"

"Well yeah. I told Koga."

"Ayame! Why! I told you not to tell a soul where we are living!" scolded Kagome.

"Why is she so mad over something so trivially as that?" Asked Miroku.

"One reason is she didn't want Inuyasha to know and we can't afford to let the public know out whereabouts."

"Why?" Koga asked.

"Because! No more questions lets go! I wanna get this over with! And you three stay out of my way," Said Kagome.

The group of six left for Kikyo's house. Because Kikyo's parents were the riches people in town, it wasn't hard to find their house. It pretty much stood out. They arrived at the massive mansion, within a few minutes. The only problem was it was surrounded by a gold fence. How were they going to get inside the fence was unknown.

"What do we do now?" asked Ayame.

"How should I know?" Said Kagome walking closer to the fence for closer inspection. Looking up she noticed a camera with a speaker next to it. Suddenly a voice spoke from the speaker.

"Finally you're here! I was beginning to think you would never come!" The voice Kagome recognized as Kikyo's. "Oh! I see you've brought some friends with you! Hello Inuyasha darling! Have you come to see me beat the shit out of Higurashi? Here I'll open the gates so we can get this battle started!" Kikyo chirped, "I'll see you all around back!"

The golden gates screeched as they opened allowing the group access to the property. Making their way across the dark green and newly cut lawn, everyone couldn't help but gaze in aw at the size of the house. A fountain stood in the center of the house, spewing water from all sides. The walkway leading up to the front door was surrounded by a beautiful garden. Their had to be hundred of different types of flowers growing in all directions. It was obvious that they paid someone to tend to the garden and any other work that needed to be done outside the house. Looking through the windows to the inside of the house, they all saw maids bustling about. The only one who seemed not to be surprised was Inuyasha. I mean he had been to Kikyo's house millions of time anyway.

"Finally they reached the back of the house were Kikyo was now standing. She was dressed exactly like Kagome, with her bow and arrows strapped to her back. "Ready," she asked Kagome.

"Yep." Answered Kagome snapping her fingers, causing her bow and arrows to appear in hands. "Move out of the way." Kagome said to the five people behind her. Doing as she asked they moved off to the side farther away from Kagome and Kikyo.

Kikyo took the first shot at Kagome. Easily Kagome dodged the attack.

"Is that all you got? Come on you can do better than that!" Kagome mocked.

Angered Kikyo shot a stream of pink arrow at Kagome. Kagome sighed and placed her hand in from of her. The arrows fell to the ground a few feet from Kagome.

"You're cheating!" Huffed Kikyo.

"No you're just weak." Then Kagome began to shoot arrows back at Kikyo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I must hurry!" Said Kaede. "If I weren't so old I would be there by now! They have already stared fighting I have to stop them before Kagome hurts Kikyo!"

Finally Kaede arrived at the place of battle. She placed her hand on the gold fence and whispered a one worded chant. The gate opened and she continued running to the back of the house. She could she blue and pink light flying everywhere.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome saw someone coming out of the corner of her eye, when she turned to see who it was she saw her teacher Lady Kaede.

"Kagome! Kikyo! Stop this nonsense! Kikyo ye must give Kagome the jewel! It was her birthright to protect it! Please listen to me, before some one gets hurt!"

"No!" Shouted Kikyo, "I will never believe Kagome was meant to have the Shikon no Tama! If that's was true she would have had it to begin with! Also why would you take time to train me to protect it if I wasn't its guardian?"

"Kikyo, ye must understand I had to teach you some defense until the Jewel was passed on to Kagome. Until I was certain she was strong enough to handle all the hardships that come with guarding the jewel! If demons find out you have it they'll kill you!"

"No! I don't believe you!" Angered Kikyo sent out her energies at Kagome trying to wrap her in her aura. But Kagome was already a head of her. Using her own aura she blocked the attack. Kikyo was slammed to the ground by the force of the impact.

"Kikyo, give it up now before you get hurt. Give me the jewel. It doesn't have to be this way." Kagome tried to reason with her.

"No! You're my enemy! I will never surrender to you!" Kikyo got to her feet, breathing heavily giving Kagome a death glare.

"Have it your way then," wanting this fight to be over Kagome sent out her aura and wrapped it around Kikyo.

Kikyo suddenly felt this suffocating sensation. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees desperately trying to breathe. Kagome began to walk towards her knowing there was nothing Kikyo could do. When she reached her, she wrapped her had around the Shikon no Tama and pulled if from Kikyo's neck. Kikyo could no longer stay awake and passed out.

"I tried to warn her." Kagome shrugged. She then placed the jewel around her neck. It glowed lightly and then returned to its normal luster.

"She gonna be okay?" Inuyasha asked, nodding his head towards Kikyo.

"Yes. You're girlfriend is fine. She just blacked out." Kagome answered shaking her head.

"Whatever. I don't really care right now." Kagome glanced back behind her and saw Kaede tending to Kikyo. Ayame and Sango were talking to Koga and Miroku. "Come on guys lets go. I want to get outta here." They all followed Kagome off the premises.

"Kagome, we need to talk," said Inuyasha grabbing her wrist.

"No we don't. I just want to go home and get away from you." She yanked her wrist from his grasp and began walking home.

"Kagome, please! Please just hear me out, we can talk somewhere privately." The hanyou pleaded.

"Fine. I guess only then will you give me some peace." She conceded.

"Thank you."

"Girls I will meet you at home later, okay?"

"Okay, see you then." Both girls said at once.

"Where to, big guy," Kagome said snidely.

"Let's go to the new café that just opened down the street," He suggested.

"Whatever. I just want to get this over with."

They entered the café, taking a seat in the far corner. Immediately a waitress came up and took their orders. Kagome ordered a cappuccino and Inuyasha a simple coffee.

"Okay, start talking dog boy," Said Kagome.

"Well first off, I'm sorry for what I did three years ago."

"Don'cha think it's a little late for that?"

"Please let me finish. It was selfish of me. I only broke up with you because I wanted to be popular, Kikyo promised to give me that and I thought I really liked her."

_Inu flashback_

"_If you want popularity dump Higurashi and go out with me. I can give you the school status you desire!" Kikyo said in a sassy voice._

"_Well…I don't know." Inuyasha said._

"_Come on. She from a poor family who lives on a shrine! She can't give you the things I can."_

"_Yeah I know but she's a really good person."_

"_So what if you want to have lots of friends, go to all the hottest parties, you must dump her. I'll be there to help you."_

"_Okay. I guess. I'll do it."_

_Flashback ends _

"But in the end being popular wasn't as cool as I thought it would be."

_Inuyasha flashback number 2_

"_Inuyasha! Why are you dressed in that stupid fire rat Kimono! If you want to be popular you have to dress correctly! Keep up with the latest styles!" Kikyo was once again nagging him. "How many times to I have to tell you this?"_

"_It's not stupid! I love how comfortable it is! Unlike those stupid outfits you buy me, I can actually move comfortable in this! Who care what I wear anyway! And can't we just have a nice quiet evening at home. You know watch some late night movies? Or even take walk along the beach? Do we have to go out every night?"_

"_I CARE what you wear! And yes we have to go out every night! We have to keep our appearances up. I will not have someone tell me I missed something big at someone's party! Now change you're clothes so we can go!"_

_Inuyasha was tired of arguing he stormed off to change his clothes._

_End of flashback _

I was tired of Kikyo's constant nagging. And all the attention I got was annoying. I really missed being around you. Later I found out Kikyo was only using me. I over heard her talking to her girlfriends about it and immediately ended things with her."

_Flashback number 3_

_Kikyo and friends are in the girls bathroom talking when Inuyasha happens to walk by and with his dog ears heard them talking._

_Yeah. Inuyasha is so gullible. The only reason I wanted to go out with him was because he is like the hottest guy in school and I couldn't let Higurashi have him, could I? I mean isn't it only fair the hottest girl should get the hottest guy?"_

"_Yeah. Totally." Her friends answered._

"_It was so easy to get him to break up with her. You should have seen her run off, crying like a baby!" Kikyo and her friends laughed at the mental image._

_End of Flashback number 3_

"And you're telling me this because…"

"I'm telling you so you know what exactly happened. How wrong I was. I'm really truly sorry. And I want to make things better between us."

"Well Inuyasha, sorry isn't good enough. Sorry isn't going to take back all the hurt you caused me. Sorry isn't going to change what you've done. That's not how it works. Sorry isn't going to get me to trust you again."

"I know that. I just wanted to get things out in the open in the hopes that one day you could begin to trust me again."

"I don't see that happening, but I appreciate you telling me this. Although I find it offensive I was dumped because of my social status rather than you simply found someone else. Now if we're through here, I'm leaving." Kagome said rising to her feet.

"No, not yet," Said Inuyasha, placing his hand over hers. "Why didn't you tell me of your curse?"

Kagome glanced at his hand on hers then back to Inuyasha. "Why didn't I tell you?" He nodded. "Why? You honestly have to ask why? You didn't stick around long enough to find out about it! I was going to tell you, but you broke up with me!"

Glaring at him, she puller her hand out of his and ran from the café. Inuyasha quickly slapped some money on the table and ran after her. He quickly caught up to her in no time. He grabbed her arm pulled her into a warm embrace. She was crying now, all because of him.

Kagome was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her. She loved the way he smelled, so masculine. It brought back memories of the times she spent with him. Suddenly realizing what she was doing she pulled away from him and ran all the way home.

Inuyasha was glad to be holding her once more. It felt so right. But when she suddenly pulled herself from his grasp and ran he was saddened. But he knew he had to let her go. She wanted to be alone. The only thing he could do was let her go and hope he could make things right.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So how was it? Please R&R!


	12. It Just Keeps Getting Better and Better

**Chapter 12 It Just Keeps Getting Better and Better.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello everyone! Thanks to all of you who have continued to review! I love you all! **

**Now on to my lovely story (Not)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome reached her home and stopped dead in her tracks. A horde of reporters stood on the front lawn of her apartment. _'This is the last thing I needed right now!' _she thought. Kagome was about to turn around and leave when one of the reporters spotted her.

"There she is!" he shouted. Seconds later she was surrounded by reporters of different channels shouting different questions at her.

"Kagome! Kagome Higurashi! Would you answer a few of our questions?" Some shouted.

"Kagome! Could you please tell us…." One woman started.

"No!" she shouted, "Let me through!" She pushed her way through them all until she reached her house. As soon as she walked inside she turned on the TV.

Every news station had some kind of footage of her entering her house. She stopped channel surfing and listened to one.

"As we have just shown you, Kagome Higurashi came home a few minutes ago. It is said she was pretty famous in America. She seemed to be distraught. As you can see her face was tear-stained as she plowed through our reporters to get inside her home. We'll keep you viewers at home updated on what goes on here. This is….."

"How did this happe?." Kagome said placing her head in her hands. She was getting ahead ache from the phones ringing off the hook. Tired of it all, she pulled the phone from its plug and silence filled the room.

She continued to watch the news and saw Sango and Miroku and Ayame and Koga. She watched as the guys helped the girls make it safely inside.

"Who the hell leaked to the press!" asked Sango dropping onto the nearest sofa.

"Probably Kikyo," Answered Ayame taking a seat next to Sango.

"I don't think so. It was probably someone who noticed us at the singing competition you guys made me enter!" Snapped Kagome.

"What's wrong?" asked Ayame.

"It's nothing." Kagome sighed.

"Hey, you know better than to hide things from us, Kagome. Now what's wrong?" Ayame persisted in a motherly fashion. She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side.

"Was it Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"It's nothing really. I just had a talk with Inuyasha." She said and retold her friends everything Inuyasha had said to her, how she ran off, and to top it all off coming home to find the reporters littering her front lawn.

"That's enough to ruin anybody's day! Why don't we all hang out tonight? We can take a special trip to one of the clubs we used to sing at before we moved. What do you guys think?" Ayame decided looking from Kagome to Sango.

"Sounds good to me. Can you get us there without the reporters out there seeing us, Kagome?" asked Sango, with a wink.

"You betcha. It's not like I have a choice in the matter anyway."

"Great."

Kagome turned off the TV and the girls went to their rooms to get ready. Thirty minutes later they were ready to par-tay!

"So where are we going?" asked Kagome

"I was thinking…The Hourglass!" suggested Ayame.

"Okay." Kagome and her friends joined hands and literally with the blink of an eye disappeared from their home and reappeared in front of their favorite club. They walked inside to be engulfed in the sounds and smells of the booming club. All the tables and booths were pretty much filled, and couples were dancing on the dance floor. A small stage stood at the club's front.

"Kagome! Ayame! Sango! I haven't seen you three in so long! Where have ya been? It hasn't been the same without you three here." asked someone from behind them.

"Oh hey Ben! You know how it is. We've just been busy and stuff." Answered Kagome.

"Yeah like moving to America." Sango spoke up.

"Yeah I heard. You three were on every news channel! It was so cool! Well you three here to sing for us?" Ben asked wiping his hands on a towel.

"Of course! Why else would we be here!" Said Ayame playfully rolling her eyes.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Ben chuckled. "You three lovely ladies ready yourselves and I'll introduce you, just like old times!" He stepped onstage and the girls waited backstage.

"Can I have your attention please? Quiet!" The music stopped, everyone stopped dancing, and listened. "Thank you. Please give a warm welcome back to Kagome and her friends Ayame and Sango!"

The girls walked on stage and thanked the crowd for their applause. "Thanks every one. It's good to be back." said Kagome.

The crowd ceased applause as the song began. As Kagome sang she began to think of Inuyasha.

Beautiful Disaster

By Kelly Clarkson

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right   
It just ain't right

Oh and i don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Baby, hold on tight

Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on   
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

The next song was T-shirt by Destiny's child. Ayame chose to sing this song. As they sang couples danced close together. Couples sitting at the tables seemed to sit closer to each other.

**"T-Shirt"**

_Spoken Kagome_  
Hey Baby  
I Wish You Could See What I Have On Right Now  
You So Sexy  
Imagine How Intense It Would Be  
To Hold Me Right Now  
Our Song's Playing

_Verse 1 Kagome_  
At Night, When You're Far And I'm Alone  
I Feel The Fabric From Your T-Shirt  
Close To My Body  
I Can Still Hear Your Baritone  
In My Ear Telling Me You'll Take It Slow  
And I Was In The Mirror Playing A Roll  
Like You Work It, I Couldn't Turn Me On  
So I Fell Asleep With The Music On  
Woke Up Again Hearing The Same Old Song, Playing

_PreChorus Ayame_  
(Oh) Give It To Me Deeper  
(Oh) Giving Me The Fever  
(Oh) Now You Got My Feet Up  
This One Is A Keeper  
Now The Second Verse Is Playing  
(Oh) We Tried To Stand Up  
(Oh) Hold Me While My Hands Up  
(Oh) And The Music Picks Up  
Fantasies Were Shook Up  
I'm Thinking To Myself Again

_All_  
When You're Not Here (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
I Wish You Were Here (To Take Off Your T-Shirt)  
After We Make Love (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
Wake Up In Your T-Shirt,  
Still Smell The Scent Of Your Cologne  
When I Need Your Feel (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
I Need Help (To Take Off Your T-Shirt)  
After We Make Love (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
Wake Up In Your T-Shirt,  
Still Smell The Scent Of Your Cologne

_Verse 2 Kagome_  
Outside I Hear The Rain On My Windowpane  
Hold Up A Minute, Thought I Heard Your Name  
My Mind, Playing Tricks On Me Again  
I Hear Knocks On The Door, Is That Baby Home  
Why Couldn't It Be Reality?  
Looked At The Clock It Says 4:03  
At Nine, He'll Be Arriving On A Plane  
Then We'll Be Making Love And Hearing The Song Again

_PreChorus Sango_  
(Oh) Give It To Me Deeper  
(Oh) Giving Me The Fever  
(Oh) Now You Got My Feet Up  
This One Is A Keeper  
Now The Second Verse Is Playing  
(Oh) We Tried To Stand Up  
(Oh) Hold Me While My Hands Up  
(Oh) And The Music Picks Up  
Fantasies Were Shook Up  
I'm Thinking To Myself Again

_All_  
When You're Not Here (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
I Wish You Were Here (To Take Off Your T-Shirt)  
After We Make Love (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
Wake Up In Your T-Shirt,  
Still Smell The Scent Of Your Cologne  
When I Need Your Feel (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
I Need Help (To Take Off Your T-Shirt)  
After We Make Love (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
Wake Up In Your T-Shirt,  
Still Smell The Scent Of Your Cologne

_Bridge Ayame_  
Oh Boy I've Been Waiting  
Now My Body's Shaking  
You're So Deep, Baby Please, Take It Easy  
I Look At Your Face And  
Got My Heart Racing  
You're So Deep, Baby Please, Take It Easy

_Spoken Kagome_  
Keep It Right There  
Oh, Wait, Wait, Yeah  
Keep It Right There  
You Driving Me Crazy

_Chorus Out_

The last song they sang was "Why they call it falling" by Lee Ann Womack. (I think this is a really pretty and sad song. So I had to put it in here.)

"Why They call it falling"

By Lee Ann Womack

It's like jumpin  
It's like leapin  
It's like walkin on the ceilin  
It's like floatin  
It's like flyin through the air  
It's like soarin  
It's like glidin  
It's a rocket ship you're ridin  
It's a feelin that can take you anywhere

So why they call it fallin  
Why they call it fallin  
Why they call it fallin  
I don't know

There was passion  
There was laughter  
The first mornin after  
I just couldn't get my feet to touch the ground  
Every time we were together  
We talked about forever  
I was certain it was Heaven we had found

So why they call it fallin  
Why they call it fallin  
Why they call it fallin  
I don't know

But you can't live your life  
Walkin in the clouds  
Sooner or later   
You have to come down

It's like a knife  
Through the heart  
When it all comes apart  
It's like someone takes a pin to your balloon  
It's a hole  
It's a cave  
It's kinda like a grave  
When he tells you that he's found somebody new

So why they call it fallin  
Why they call it fallin  
Why they call it fallin  
Now I know

Ooh, why they call it fallin  
Why they call it fallin  
Now I know

When the song ended the girls thanked the crowed, said good bye to Ben, and left. As they walked outside Kagome thought she saw Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. But when she looked no one was there. The girls joined hands and disappeared from the lub returning home.

When they were gone Inuyasha stepped out from the side of the building. He had been there to hear Kagome sing. He knew some of the songs were about him. He had been taking a walk when he thought he heard her voice coming from the Hourglass so he stepped inside. Singing seemed to be her thing. Something she was meant to do in life. He was hoping he would get to talk to her again, but at the last minute changed his mind. She needed her space, so he headed home alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay I'm done. Here's your chapter. Hope u like it please R&R!**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	13. Kisses

**Chapter 13 Kisses**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry it took me so long to update but. I…..didn't feel like writing… me sorry. **

**Berii is my editor now for those of you who didn't know that yet. So if you see any spelling errors it her fault because she didn't catch them all! Jk!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Ayame and Sango awoke early, hours before Kagome. They were desperately trying to be quiet and not wake her up, which is no easy task since Kagome was a very light sleeper. In the kitchen they whispered very _quietly_.

"So what's the plan?" Sango asked Ayame.

"We're going to go over to the guy's house and have a talk with them and Inuyasha. Tell them wants going on. Why the reporters her hounding us and see if we think Inuyasha is sincere about really get back with Kagome. If he really wants Kagome back he should be willing do anything for her."

"Okay, but if he hurts her again I get to kill him. Slayer style." Said Sango moving her finger across her neck.

"I have a feeling you won't need to go that far." Ayame smiled.

Quickly and quietly they wrote a note telling Kagome where they had gone. Not exactly telling her the truth but not totally lying either. They said they were meeting Miroku and Koga for a date. And out the door they went. Luckily for them the reporters hadn't overrun the lawn yet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the time Kagome was able to drag herself out of bed it was just after 10:30. Sighing she climbed out of bed and pulled open her curtains, letting the morning sun light her room. Looking outside she immediately regretted it. Cameras went off blinding her; people began shouting questions at her, didn't these people have a life? Quickly she shut the curtains, and left the room. This was not the way she wanted to start her day!

She was in the kitchen getting breakfast when she saw the note. Her eyes ran across the paper taking in every word. '_Great,' _she thought, _Just me, myself,f and I today. I was wondering why the house seemed so quiet this morning.' _ So she sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango and Ayame were sitting in the living room in the three guy's house. No one was talking the room was completely silent. Inuyasha was getting tired if it though. They still hadn't answered his question. They just sat there not speaking. Isn't that why then had come here? To answer his questions?

"Are you going to answer my question or not? Why are the reporters after Kagome? What did she do in America to make her so popular?" Said Inuyasha not even bothering to hide his anger.

Sango glared at Inuyasha before looking at Ayame and nodding her head. Ayame took the gesture as an okay to tell the guys what had happened. She only hoped Kagome wouldn't be mad if she found out.

"Well," began Ayame nervously, "I hope she doesn't get mad at us for telling you this but, while in America Kagome took a job as a dance instructor. Most of the money she earned went to her mother, after her father died, her mother had a hard time supporting her family. That's one of the reasons she left Japan. Kagome want to find a good paying hob to help support her mother."

"I think you know the other reason she left!" Sango butted in looking at Inuyasha disgustedly.

"Please continue." Miroku said.

"One day after one of her classes Kagome was approached by some guy who was the editor of some dance magazine. He wanted her to do some pictures for the cover of the magazine. At first she said no, but he was very persistent, he bothered her for days. This guy wouldn't take no for an answer. Finally when he raised the salary he would pay her, she gave in. After all, that money could help her mother out a lot! When the Magazine came out it really sold, so he started using her for every months cover. Soon she became very popular. And quickly it became apparent this man wanted more out of Kagome. He became too touchy for her liking." Inuyasha let out a low growl at this part. "But when Kagome tried to push him away from her or tell him to leave her alone he became angry and violent. When this happened Kagome quit immediately and we came back here."

"Wow." Said Koga. No one else knew what to say.

After a few minutes Inuyasha spoke. "So what was this guy's name?"

"His name was Onigumo." Answered Sango. "Now are you done asking questions? Cuz we have some for you, my little dog demon."

"I'm done." Inuyasha crossed his arms in a carefree manner. He was trying to act as if he was relaxed and not nervous at all. In truth sometimes Sango could be a really scary person.

"Would you be willing to do anything to get Kagome back, to get her to trust you again?" Questioned Ayame. "And I mean _anything._"

Inuyasha looked straight at Ayame's eyes and said, "Yes. I would do anything I could."

"Then we'll help you win her back, because I know deep in my heart that you two are meant to be together." Said Ayame smiling and her intuition had the odd quality of being right.

"But if you hurt her again, I'll kill you." Threatened Sango slamming her fist into her palm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome was sitting on the couch, bored. She had flipped through most of the channels on the TV and nothing was on. Except that is, pictures of her house on every other channel. Sighing she picked up her cell and dialed Rin and Sesshomaru's number. The phone rand two times before Rin picked up.

"Hello?" a sweet feminine voice spoke into the phone.

"Hi Rin. This is Kagome. I was wondering if you wanted to go do something."

"Sure. I bet you need to get outta the house. What did you have in mind?"

"Let's go Dancing!"

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I'll see in two hours. 5:00."

"Okay till then." Kagome closed her phone, ending the call.

She then readied herself and at 5:00 she used her Miko powers to disappear from her home and reappear at Rin and Sesshomaru's, but not before leaving a note telling Ayame and Sango where she had gone. Before Kagome could even knock, the door opened and Rin pulled her inside.

"Whoa, Rin! What was that all about?" Kagome was barely able to keep herself from falling.

"Sorry. I just didn't want anyone to recognize you."

Kagome glanced around the home. It was quite spacious and homey. _'Rin is a good decorator.' _Thought Kagome.

"So, all ready to go?" Said Sesshomaru coming around the corner, from what seemed to be a huge living room.

"Yep." Said Kagome and Rin at the same time.

They walked out the door and piled in Sesshomaru's car. Kagome noticed the car had all the latest features. A DVD player was in the back of every seat, It had a navigational system, everything! Working for his father sure paid off! They left and arrived at the club a few minutes later.

Inside the music was blaring. Ben was behind the bar filling orders. The place was packed. Rin and Kagome went to dance while Sesshomaru looked for a seat. He wasn't really much of a dancer and preferred to watch. A song ended and Gwen Stefani's Hollaback Girl blasted through the DJ's speakers.

Rin and Kagome danced to the songs beat, swinging there hips and throwing their hands in the hair. They began to sing along to the music too.

**Uh huh, this is my shit  
All the girls stomp your feet like this**

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl _x2_

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit _x4_

I heard that you were talking shit  
And you didn't think that I would hear it  
People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up  
So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack  
Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out  
That's right, put your pom-poms downs, getting everybody fired up

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl _x2_

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit _x4_

So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers  
No principals,no student-teachers  
Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one  
So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all  
Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you  
That's right I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust  


A few minutes into the song Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha arrived. They had returned home and when they read Kagome's note they decided to meet her at the Hourglass. Ayame and Sango went into the crowd looking for Kagome and Rin while the guys went in search of Sesshomaru.

**  
A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl _x2_**

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit _x4_

Sango and Ayame found Kagome and Rin were all dancing and having fun.

The guys found Sesshomaru at a table in the far corner of the room. He had a great view of the girls dancing. (I mean Kagome, Rin, etc…I don't mean like he's staring at the other women.)****

Let me hear you say this shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S  
(This shit is bananas)  
(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)

Again  
This shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S  
(This shit is bananas)  
(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl _x2_

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit _x4_

The song ended and another began. Sango asked the girls if she wanted a drink and they all said yes, so her and Rin went to the bar, to get their requests. The remaining two girls continued to dance, their hips moving to the beat of the music.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Sango and Rin were getting the drinks, Sango told Rin everything that happened while they were out with the guys. How they were going to help Inuyasha get Kagome back.

Ben gave them the drinks and they headed back to the other two girls.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha just sat in his seat not jointing in the conversation his other friends were having. He just continued to stare longing at Kagome. He watched as Sango and Rin returned bringing the girls drinks. He watched her laugh and have fun. He watched as her face lit up to a familiar song she liked.

**"1985"  
bowling For soup**

Kagome and her friends danced to one of their favorite songs. She occasionally took a sip of her drink as she danced with her friends. Several times she felt like she was being watched and at first she couldn't see anyone until she glanced behind her and saw Kikyo sending death glares at her. Kikyo was standing in the back of the room, leaning against the wall all alone.

**Woohoohoo  
Woohoohoo**

Debbie just hit the wall  
she never had it all  
one Prozac a day  
husbands a CPA  
her dreams went out the door  
when she turned twenty four  
only been with one man  
what happen to her plan?  


Kagome and her friends continued to sing and dance to the music. They always had great fun when the got together. It always helped to take her mind off things that bothered her.

**  
She was gonna be an actress  
she was gonna be a star  
she was gonna shake her ass  
on the hood of white snake's car  
her yellow SUV is now the enemy  
looks at her average life  
and nothing has been alright since**

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 19, 19, 1985

Woohoohoo  
(1985)  
Woohoohoo

She's seen all the classics  
she knows every line  
Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink  
even Saint Elmo's Fire  
she rocked out to wham  
not a big Limp Bizkit fan  
thought she'd get a hand  
on a member of Duran Duran

Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin  
and who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen  
when did reality become T.V.  
what ever happen to sitcoms, game shows  
(on the radio was)

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 19, 19, 1985

Woohoohoo

She hates time make it stop  
when did Motley Crue become classic rock?  
And when did Ozzy become an actor?  
Please make this stop  
Stop!  
And bring back

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 1985

Woohoohoo

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV (woohoohoo)  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 19, 19, 1985

An hour and several songs later, Kagome had had about three beers and was feeling quite drunk. It wasn't like her to drink like this. Must be all the stress from the press and Inuyasha. She continued to dance when something caught her eye. She spun around and saw Inuyasha sitting alone at a table. She took one look at her friends and saw they were dancing with their guys. Turning back around she headed towards Inuyasha.

He saw her coming and didn't know how to react and just sat there surprised.

"Hello Inuyasha." She said in a sultry voice. "You look Kind of lonely tonight." Kagome watched as Kikyo got angrier and crossed her arms. She enjoyed making the little bitch jealous.

"Uh yeah. Kagome are you drunk?" He said uncomfortably. Yeah she looked hot tonight, but he didn't want her to do something she regretted later.

"Maybe." She giggled. "Come and dance with me." She grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor.

At first Inuyasha was reluctant, but soon loosened up. Their bodies moved and swayed together. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and did the last thing any of them expected. She brought her lips to his and kissed him, long and hard.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The crowd around them began cheering. Their friends were just plain speechless.

The kiss ended and flashes of light, blinded Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome looked around and saw she was surrounded by camera's all taking hundreds of pictures of her, it seemed. The flashes of light brought her back to reality. She was mortified at what she had done. It only lasted a couple of seconds but to Kagome it seemed an eternity.

Sango and Ayame rushed to her side, blocking her from view. Ben the Clubs owner came rushing forward, yelling at the reporters to leave. And if they didn't he'd call the police.

Kagome couldn't believe this was happening. It was almost a given that tomorrow it would be all over TV and in every newspaper in town. Kagome was in a daze as Ayame and Sango dragged her out of the club, through all the reporters and into the car, heading home. The last thing she remembered seeing was Kikyo's speechless face, like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

At home Kagome immediately went to her room. Her mind kept replaying what she had done. Kissing Inuyasha. She kissed him. She kissed Inuyasha! Why had she done that? Could it be possible she still loved him? No way! She was so mortified she thought she may never leave the house again. And maybe that was a good thing.

She plopped down on her bed and screamed into her pillow. Life so couldn't get any worse, could it?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay it's done. I love how Sango says "Slayer style." I hope you don't hate me for taking so long….It was all berii's fault! Lol If you like this story or whatever please R&R!**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	14. A visit Home

**Chapter 14 A visit home**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. It makes me happy to see you all are enjoying my story. I'm so glad! He He. Flames are welcome. I haven't gotten too many and I'm taking that as a good sign. That is a good thing right? Jk lol. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Kagome had to force her self to even get out of bed. She was so embarrassed and confused by what she had done the day before. Her friends had tried to make her feel better saying, "It's not as bad as you make it out to be," But Kagome knew they were just saying that because they were her friends.

In the living room Kagome found a note from Ayame and Sango telling her they went out for the day. Deciding this was a day to mope about Kagome grabbed a pop tart from the kitchen and plopped down on the lining room couch. I mean why even bother to leave the house? She'd just be seeing her and Inuyasha on every cover of every magazine and then they'd take even more pictures of her!

She looked out the window and saw her lawn was free of people. The police were definitely doing their job. Kagome sighed. After a few hours of sitting home alone and sulking, she decided she needed some motherly comfort. She put her hair up in a hat and then placed sunglasses over her eyes to disguise herself.

She left her home, heading towards the shrine she grew up in. As she passed by news stands she saw magazines covered with pictures of her and Inuyasha kissing. On impulse she bought one. As she walked she read what they had written about her.

_Kagome Higurashi was seen dancing at one of her favorite hang outs the Hourglass. It is reported she comes here often to dance and have a good time. On this occasion she was seen dancing with a half demon, known as Inuyasha the son of Inutaisho. Reporters watched on as she leaned forward and kissed the young man. It appears the couple is dating._

_After this incident Kagome was seen leaving with friends Ayame and Sango and was soon followed by Inutaishio's other son Sesshomaru and his girlfriend Rin. The clubs owner prevented us from talking with any of the friends seen with Kagome Higurashi last night._

Disgusted Kagome closed the magazine and slipped in under her arm. She couldn't read any more. They thought her and Inuyasha were a couple? Well of course they did! She kissed him for the entire world to see! How could she have been so stupid?

Finally she reached her childhood home and walked up the steps, she was anxious for her mothers comforting words. She entered the house and immediately her nose was assaulted with her mothers great cooking. It brought back childhood memories of when she was young and used to sit at the kitchen table waiting for her mother to finish baking the cookies just so she could lick the bowl.

"Mom!" She called entering the kitchen.

"Kagome! I had a feeling you'd be stopping by! And it's about time!" Mrs. Higurashi said, enveloping her daughter in a warm embrace. "I know you have been back in Japan for a few months now! What took you so long to come see your mother?" Mrs. Higurashi scolded but smiled at the same time. (**Is that even possible?**)

"I don't know. I've just been kinda busy." Kagome lied. For some reason she just couldn't face her mother before. Her mother always has a knack for knowing when something was bothering her little girl. Even when Kagome had a bright smile on her face, Mrs. Higurashi could see right through it. That's why Kagome had taken so long to come see her mother. If she had her mother would have known something had happened in America to make her come home. "So where's Sota?"

"Oh, he's staying the night over at Kohaku's."

"Oh. That's cool." Leave it to her brother to not be home, when she wanted to come see him.

"Okay young lady. Start talking. I could tell something was bothering you the moment you walked in the door." Ordered Mrs. Higurashi, "And start from the beginning. From why you're so famous to why you were kissing Inuyasha."

Man she was good. Kagome took a seat at the Kitchen table and began talking. "Well, while I was in America…." And Kagome retold the same tale Ayame and Sango had told the guys. "And last night I don't know what came over me. I was drunk…and Inuyasha looked so hot." She said dreamily. "And the next thing I knew I was kissing him. And now…"

"And you don't know if you still love him or if you should give him a second chance because he may hurt you again." Finished Mrs. Higurashi. She placed a plate of cookies in front of her daughter. Chocolate chip, her favorite!

"Right. What should I do now?"

"Follow your heart, honey."

"Follow my heart? But how do I do that?"

"You'll know when the time comes. Now eats some of the cookies I slaved so hard to make for you! They're you're favorite and you haven't eaten one yet!"

Kagome spent the rest of the day with her mother. It was comforting to be back home once again. Her worries had been washed away and Kagome was sad when she had to leave because that meant it would all come rushing back the minute she stepped out the door. Reluctantly she bade her mother goodbye and promised to visit again soon. Before she left her mother had given her a bag of cookies for Sango and Ayame who also enjoyed her mothers cooking.

Kagome walked home not even caring her and Inuyasha were on the cover of almost every magazine she saw. She was almost home when a familiar voice called her name.

"Kagome? Is that you?" He said.

Kagome stopped walking and turned towards the voice. "Hojo?"

"It's so good to see you again! You're such a celebrity nowadays!"

"Yeah. It's so good to see you too!"

So how are things with you?" He asked.

"Been better." Kagome shrugged.

"Yeah I bet. So, I was wondering if you would like to get together with me sometime. Maybe Saturday lunch?"

"Sure! I'd love too!" Great! it would get her out of the house for a few hours.

"Cool. 1:00 a good time for you?"

"Perfect! See you then!"

"Bye. See you then."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Kagome finally returned home it was after dark. She was greeted by an extremely worried Ayame and Sango.

"Kagome, where were you? We thought something happened to you! You left no note telling us where you were and you have been gone all day!" Said a slightly worried and angry Ayame.

"I went to my mom's and look she baked you guys some cookies!" Answered Kagome breaking the ice.

"Oh! I just simply adore your mom's cooking." Squealed Sango taking the bag from Kagome and stealing a few cookies.

"And guess what? I got a date with Hojo for Saturday after noon!"

"Oh. really?" Both girls said in monotone.

"What's the matter?" asks Kagome surprised by her friends' unhappy reactions.

"Nothing. It's just that what about all the publicity surrounding you?" Ayame pointed out.

"Yeah, I mean you just got caught kissing Inuyasha. Is this really a good idea? I mean someone is likely to recognize you." Said Sango.

"I'll make sure they won't and who cares if they do? I thought you guys would be happy for me!"

"We are!" Both girls lied.

"Well you sure have an odd way of showing it!" Kagome dropped the cookies on the counter and stormed off to her room.

"What are we going to do? Kagome and Hojo? I thought she got over him in high school! She told him she liked him as a friend then!" Said Sango outraged.

"I know Sango. I don't think there is really anything we can do anyway. I think going out with Hojo may actually help her. Make her realize she still loves Inuyasha." Ayame prophesized.

"I hope you are right."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here it is. It's not really all that long but I hope you like it anyway. Gosh I am so lazy! Wow! I only typed up four pages but it seems longer! Should I have told you that? This chapter is done! BE happy with it or I will have to send the evil fuzzels on you! They may be fuzzy but that doesn't mean you shouldn't watch out for them! Lol. **

**Clouds of the Sky**

**One Time at Band Camp Berii's cell phone wouldn't work so she couldn't check her email from sky so she was unable to talk with sky for a whole 5 days TT. She finally got back though and is glad to be home. I hope you enjoy this chapter,**

**Berii**

**P.s. Sky, I always smile while scolding you.**

**Smiling is a good thing...But in that case...I don't know...he he.**


	15. Bye Bye Hojo

**Chapter 15 Bye Bye Hojo**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to all you who took the time to read and review. Sorry I took so long to update I have been busy and I was kinda stuck. So finally here it is.**

**This was a review from raven657. It really made me laugh.**

**  
_Hojo! Ew! Whyd she have to go out with that dense idiot! I agree with Ayame and Sango! Hobo Joe is not the way to go! (that rhymed!) Update soon!  
C yas,  
Raven_**

**I really liked your review. Especially the part where u said hobo joe. If it's okay with you I may use that name in this or another one of my stories. It's really funny! lol **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hojo came to get Kagome for their date at 1 o'clock on the dot. He took her to a nice but not real fancy restraint. They sat together in a booth, eating and chatting about pointless things. Both had decent time together. After the meal Hojo took Kagome home and walked her up to her door step.

"I had a really great time." He said.

"Me too." Kagome agreed.

"Would you like to meet me for dinner tomorrow then?"

"I'd love too!"

"Then I'll be here to get you at 8 o'clock sharp."

"I'll see ya then." Kagome said and stepped into her house. She went straight to her room with a smile plastered to her face.

Ayame and Sango sat on the couch in their living room and watched Kagome walk by.

"Looks like she has a great time!" Noticed Sango. She shook her head in disgust.

"Well it's not like anything really happened. I mean it was their first date. Maybe she'll realize it after a couple more." Guessed Ayame.

"This is Kagome we're talking about! It could be too late before she realizes Hojo is not the one for her! She tends to not realize things until it's too late!"

"Sango you're not giving Kagome enough credit. We have to let her make her own decisions. We can't tell her what she should or shouldn't do. It would only make her unhappy with us anyway."

"But what if Kagome makes the wrong decision?" Sango wined.

"We just have to trust her judgment." Ayame said with an air of finality and she turned back to the TV.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In her room Kagome had changed into something more comfortable. She planned to spend the rest of the day at home with her friends. She had really had a great time with Hojo today. Hojo was really a nice guy, unlike some other white haired fellow she knew. But, and there it was the famous "but", something was missing. She didn't feel that rush that she had gotten in the pit of her stomach when she went out with Inuyasha back in high school.

What was with her? Hojo was a nice caring guy and here she was thinking about that jerk Inuyasha! '_Shame on me!' _Kagome thought. She shook her head in an attempt to force the unwanted thoughts from her head.

She left her bedroom and took a seat in the living room with her friends. She didn't mention how her date went and they didn't ask. She didn't even tell them that tomorrow she was going out to dinner with Hojo. Kagome knew her friends would only try to convince her not to go. Yea they probably were only looking out for her well being but this was her life. She was going to decided who she saw and didn't. She was her own boss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Hojo came to get Kagome just like he had said, right at 8:00. He hadn't told her where they were going, and Kagome didn't want to overdress or under dress so she wore a nice shirt and a nice pear of pants. Her hair was put up and she wore her favorite hoop earrings.

Hojo drove them to a not too fancy restraint not to far from where Kagome lived. Kagome was glad she dressed appropriately. They had a window seat in the far corner of the room. They sat close together and looked at the menu as the waited to be served.

Soon a waitress came to take their order. She was very friendly waited patiently for Kagome to choose her meal.

"This seems like a nice place." Commented Kagome as the waitress left to get their orders. Tall plants surrounded the room along with painting from famous painters. The place was packed and Kagome wondered how they were even able to get a seat so quickly.

"Yeah it is." Hojo said glancing around the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha walked through the town thinking. He had just been informed by Ayame and Sango that Kagome was out on a date with that jerk Hojo! This changed everything. Now he was going to have to fight with Hojo for Kagome's affections. Hojo would not steal Kagome from him! He would win her back no matter what the cost. Still it saddened him that she would rather go out with that Hojo character than him. What made things worse was that he just couldn't get this song to stop replaying in his head!

**  
NELLY LYRICS  
"Over And Over"  
(feat. Tim McGraw)  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo**

As he continued his walk the song still played in his head. He passed by so many people and buildings. What was with this song? It just made him so sad!

**I can't wait to see you  
Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we got to spend our time  
Being mad about the same things  
Over and over again  
About the same things  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
But I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)**

He continued his walking until he caught Kagome out of the corner of his eye. He stopped walking and turned to face her. She didn't see him and seemed to engrossed in what she was doing.

**  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again yeah  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo**

She was sitting with Hojo in some restaurant, laughing at something he had said. She seemed so happy with him. His day couldn't get any worse. It was bad enough he had to hear that Kagome was out with Hojo and now he saw the proof. Was this how his life was always meant to be? Was he forever to be a stupid ass and screw things up with the one person he ever cared about? He heaved a great sigh.

**  
I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that u would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now  
And this choice I made keeps playing in my head  
Over and over again  
Playing my head  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)**

Inuyasha couldn't stand to watch more. He hated seeing Kagome having so much fun with another guy. He left and started walking home. Maybe he truly had lost her to Hojo. He couldn't get the image of her smiling face, smiling at Hojo. Long ago he had been the one to make her smile like that. And he had to go and ruin it all.

**  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo **

**(Now that I've realized that I'm going down  
From all this pain you've put me through  
Every time I close my eyes I lock it down oh  
I can't go on not loving you)**

He was almost home and this damn song was still ringing in his head! It just kept reminding him of Kagome and Hojo. Hojo and Kagome. This had to be some sick joke! But his heart told him it wasn't.

**  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo**

Only a few more blocks and he would be home. He hoped he could last that long. Already he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Life just wasn't fair! It had always brought him sadness and he pushed away the one thing, the one person, besides his mother, who had given him great happiness away. He had pushed her aside like she meant nothing. He was beginning to understand how horrible she must have felt that day.

**  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo **

**Over and Over again  
Over and Over again  
Cause it's all in my head**

He was home. Lucky for him no one was home. No one was home to hear him crying like a little child. What had he become? What had happened to make him this way?

**(A/N Yeah I know Inuyasha is so OOC right now! But I am so sorry and just go with it, Okay? Just for me? Please?)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Days had passed since her second date with Hojo and Kagome had already gone on all together, about five dates with Hojo. The press was going ballistic. Saying "Kagome was seen….With her boyfriend…..Sources tell us his name is Hojo…..His family...What happened to her and Inutaishio's son…." Kagome knew Hojo was enjoying all the attention he was now getting, maybe a little too much… He loved the fact he was made out to be her boyfriend. But Kagome didn't think of him that way. At least not yet and she didn't think she ever would. That's why she had to make a decision. A decision that seemed so easy and yet caused so much pain.

She began to realize that her feelings on their first date may have been correct. She didn't feel that rush that she had felt before with Inuyasha, when she went out with him. It was just Hojo. He did make her laugh and was fun to hang out with but nothing more. She began to think something might be wrong with her, because she was thinking about "Breaking" up with Hojo because she realized she still loved Inuyasha. Could life get anymore complicated?

Hojo was scheduled to come see her tomorrow for lunch and Kagome wanted to break the news to him before that. She felt it was only fair to tell him now before they got too far into the relationship. So after talking to her friends (who seemed way too pleased by her decision) she decided to call Hojo and tell him tonight. If this went on any longer…the consequences…Kagome just couldn't bear it any more. She had to tell him!

Kagome lay in her room on her bed with her cell phone sitting in front of her. She just sat there staring at it like it was the worst thing in the world. But she had to do it. It was only fair to Hojo; she couldn't continue to lead him on. That decided she picked up the phone and dialed his number.

It rang twice before he answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Hojo, this is Kagome. I was calling to cancel our date for tomorrow morning." She decided to get straight to the point before she changed her mind.

"What? But why?" His voice cracked. "Did something happen?"

"No nothing happened." Kagome stalled for time.

"Then what?" He asked Perplexed. If nothing had happened then why was she canceling their date?

"I think its time I told you the truth. I still have feelings for Inuyasha and they won't go away. I don't think it would be fair to lead you on like this. It's better if we went our separate ways now before someone gets hurt. Until I sort this out, I think it's better to end things."

"…" There was a long pause on Hojo's end.

"I'm so sorry, Hojo. Please tell me you understand."

And the line was disconnected. Kagome felt terrible. She knew how it felt when someone you really cared about broke up with you. It was still a fresh feeling in her heart. But still it was better this way. Better for both her and Hojo. She closed her cell phone and left her room to tell her friends she had done the terrible deed.

Before she could open her mouth to speak Ayame beat her to it. "You did it, didn't you?"

"Yeah. It's done." Kagome informed them sadly.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'm sure he'll get over it. He's a strong guy." Sango reassured her friend. "You had to do what was best for him and you. You have to believe that."

"I know." Kagome sat on the couch in between her two most best friends. They had always been there for her. No matter what had happened. Through all her bad times and the good and she had done the same for them. "It's just I know exactly how he feels and I feel bad that I'm the one that made him feel this way."

"We know. But he would have been more hurt if you led him on and gone farther into the relationship before you told him. And who knows? Maybe he will actually thank you for being honest with him one day. You can still be friends." Ayame hugged Kagome tight and was soon followed by Sango.

"Maybe you're right." Kagome smiled. Her friends always knew how to cheer her up. That's what he loved most about them. She hoped she would never have to live without them by her side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know I suck! I am so terrible for taking so long to update! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I was so bad! I started on another story before I finished this one or even added to it! I'm so ashamed of myself! Sorry again! I don't think I can say it enough! Lol. Please R&R! And I hope this chapter makes up at least a little bit for how long I took! I will try to never take this long again! **

**I really liked that Nelly song featuring Tim McGraw. Does anybody else like it? I will try to get my other chapter up as soon as I can! Please bear with me!**

**Okay I am so bad...I was so bored I couldn't wait for Berii to edit this chapter so I posted it up before she got a chance to look at it. I will apologize now for any spelling errors...I did my best to try and find them all but there's a chance I missed some. Please R&R I have been getting less and less reviews for my chapters but I know you people are still reading my stories! What's going on?**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	16. Kagome's heart

**Chapter 16 Kagome's Heart**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you for reviewing! **

**cottoncandy91- Yeah I know the chapter wasn't the best……I'm sorry. The rest will be better! **

**Nomadgirl- Thanks! Sorry it took me so long on the update! My muse left me…..And I was working on my other stories…..sorry!**

**Sesshomaru's Miko-Yeah I know it wasn't that good! slaps self But I hope you like this one better!**

**Inuysha05- I guess to answer all your questions you will just have to read my story!**

**Kirara Kitten-Yeah you can't help but feel bad for someone when that happens to them…..Sorry I took so long! You must hate me!**

**L1Ldumie TK-he he yeah that's true! Sorry I took so long on the update!**

**Kyasarinyume07-he he yeah…down with HOJO! Lol. Sorry I took so long…..**

**Okay ya know what? If you are really mad at me for taking over a month to update…I give you permission to slap me…I'm SOOOOO SORRY! Its just I was so busy with my other ones…..I neglected this one….it makes me sad……forgive me if you can……..I know one person didn't cuz I lost a reviewer……..I can't believe I did this! I am deeply, deeply sorry! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha was grinning from ear to ear. Sango and Tessa had just left after telling him the best news he had ever heard! Kagome dumped that chump Hobo Joe! I mean Hojo. All was good! He was back in the game! Inuyasha would get Kagome back if it was the last thing he did! He just had yet to figure out how he was going to do that! The good thing was….he now had plenty of time to figure it out!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome sighed from her place on the living room couch. What was she going to do? For the past few days she had been moping around her home. She didn't want to leave and face the press. She knew by now they had to know of her breakup with Hojo. All she had to do was turn on the TV and she would know for sure, but the last thing she wanted right not was to see her face on every other channel.

She sighed again and changed her position on the large couch. Her friends were out leaving her alone in the quiet apartment with nothing to do but think! Of course they had asked her, practically begged her to come along but still Kagome refused to leave the safety of her home. What if she ran into Inuyasha? What would she say to him? No doubt he knew about her and Hojo splitting! She had a feeling he was probably thrilled about the breakup! And for some reason thinking that made her smile. NO! She shook her head as if to shake the thought from her consciousness.

Was it really that bad that she was starting to like Inuyasha again? I mean yeah he was way beyond HOT! It was no wonder she fell for him in High school. He had the most beautiful silver hair with just adorable doggie ears atop his head. And his eyes! They were the most enticing shade of golden yellow she had ever seen! How could a girl help not falling for him! He was the eye candy of the female population of the entire school! Not one female had not at least once day dreamed, even wished to be in his strong arms! And yet out of all those other girls he could have chosen he picked her. He picked _Her, _Kagome Higurashi, the poor girl that lived on a shrine. He could have picked any one else, but he didn't.

But what if they did get back together? Would he still be the same? Would she be dumped by him again? She couldn't go through that pain a second time! She wouldn't allow it! But it had been three years since then. Maybe he had changed. She sure had changed a lot over that time! No longer was she the weak school girl. Now she was a strong minded woman! She didn't let anyone give her crap!

She finally decided to get herself off the couch and head into the kitchen. This silence was getting to her and she needed something to do. In the kitchen she turned on the radio to her favorite radio station. She went to the fridge to get something to eat when a song came on the radio that reminded her of her mother's words.

**"Listen To Your Heart"**

**DHT**

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.**

The song seemed to be calling to her, trying to tell her something. She walked back to the counter and sat down in the stool near the radio. Kagome rested her head in her hands and listened to the song.

**  
Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye**.

Was this too weird or what? Wasn't this what her mother had said to her not that long ago? This is what her mother was telling her or trying to tell her; to follow her heart.  
**  
Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.**  
**  
Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. **

But what was her heart telling her? Did she know? She thought about it. Yes she did. She just had to find it! ****

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

When the song ended Kagome knew what she had to do. She knew what her heart wanted. No matter what happened she would follow her heart. If it lead her to pain and hurt…then so be it. But if it didn't, and led to love and happiness…..that was all she could hope for.

She turned off the radio and got off the stool. She had to get ready and make some phone calls! She ran to her room and grabbed her phone. Immediately she began dialing number after number.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was all over the news. Kagome Higurashi was going to be at the Hourglass tonight. It was supposed she was going to be singing for her audience. From what he had heard almost every news station all over Tokyo had gotten an anonymous call from some tipster who said they were close friends with Kagome and was certain she was going to be there tonight around 7 o'clock. But was it really true? Or was someone playing a prank on the press?

Inuyasha was headed over there right now to check it out. It was just after 6 and already the place was packed! There was no way he was getting in the front door with all those reporters and civilians blocking every available entrance! His only way in would be through the back. So slowly so as not to raise any suspicion he creeped down the back ally way and once out of sight he slipped in the door, successfully entering the club.

He pushed his way through the sweating, crowd of humans and made his way to the back of the club. On his way he saw Ayame and Sango pushing towards the front. From the look on their faces it was evident even they had no idea what was going on.

The next forty five minutes passed by slowly. He began to regret his even coming here. It was obvious to him Kagome wasn't here. Someone thought it would be funny to play a joke on the press. He was about to leave when the curtains on the small stage parted revealing Kagome.

She looked amazingly beautiful! Her long black hair was slightly curled and hung nicely on her back. She wore a silky, form fitting dress that sparkled when the lights hit it in just the right way. Her makeup was applied lightly, not too much. He hated it when woman applied massive amounts of makeup! Kikyo had done that and it annoyed the hell out of him!

Kagome stood in center stage with the mike in hand. She seemed so nervous which was so unlike her. Singing was her passion and never, not even once had Inuyasha seen her nervous! Why was this time any different? That he didn't know.

Inuyasha leaned back against the wall and waited for her melodic voice to fill his ears.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome was so nervous when she stepped out on to the stage! What if he wasn't here? What if he decided not to show? She scanned the crowd and didn't see him. She did see Sango and Ayame towards the front sending her confused looks. They would just have to wait! She would tell them all about it after.

She scanned the crowd once more and still didn't see him. Oh well. Her chance was now or never. She nodded signaling she was ready. The music began and she sang with all her heart. She was listening to what it told her she had to do.

"**Strong Enough"**

**Stacie Orrico**

**As I rest against this cold hard wall, will you pass me by?  
Will you criticize me as I sit and cry?  
I had fought so hard and thought that all my battles had been won  
Only to find the war had just begun **

Chorus:  
Is He not strong enough?  
Is He not pure enough?  
To break me, pour me out and start again?  
Is He not brave enough?  
To take one chance with me  
Please can I have one chance to start again

Will my weakness fall and and now make me suffer for a lifetime?  
Is there any way to be made whole again  
If I be renewed and find forgiveness by the strength I've never had  
Will my scars forever ruin all God's plans? 

Chorus:  
Is He not strong enough?  
Is He not pure enough?  
To break me, pour me out and start again?  
Is He not brave enough?  
To take one chance with me  
Please can I have one chance to start again

He took my life into His hands   
And turned it all around  
In my most desperate circumstance, is where I'm finally found

That You are strong enough   
That You are pure enough  
To break me, pour me out and start again  
That You are brave enough  
To take one chance on me,  
Oh thank You for my chance to start again

'_Yes he is strong enough.' _Kagome thought.

The song ended and the room applauded. Kagome smiled weakly. It was over. She just only hoped the person she did this for heard it. One more time she scanned the crowd and this time she found him. He was way in the back grinning at her. She smiled back. He _had_ heard her. He was here, he came for her!

The curtains closed and she walked back stage and was immediately greeted by her friends.

"Kagome! Omigosh! I can't believe you just did that," Gushed Ayame. "You were so good! I'm so proud of you! It took you long enough!"

"So does this mean you and Inuyasha are getting back together?" Asked Sango hopefully.

"I don't know. But I hope so." Kagome and her friends hugged. When the hug ended Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha. His hands were in his pockets. Kagome knew he felt uncomfortable, especially with her friends standing there. There was something he wanted to say.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hey." She smiled back. "Um guys? Can you let us be alone for a second?" Kagome asked her friends.

"Sure! Whatever you want babe!" Ayame teased as she and Sango quickly left the room.

"So…" Inuyasha began awkwardly.

"So…" Kagome repeated.

"You looked pretty good out there." He said looking down at the floor.

"Thanks." Kagome grinned. "Inuyasha I'm sorry for not giving you another chance. It's just that I didn't want to get hurt again." Kagome rushed her words.

"It's okay. I understand! I'm sorry I pushed myself on you."

"It's okay. Can we just start over from here?"

"Yeah, I think we can." Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her hand and squeezed it warmly.

Kagome smiled at the gesture and together they walked back into the club hand it hand. They had some hard time ahead of them, this they both new. Together they would get through it all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys, I am extremely sorry I took so long on the update! I know I can never say that enough…..But anyway here it finally is! I hope you like it and think it's better than my last chapter…..It took me over an hour to get this whole thing typed, after editing and adding a bunch of stuff so you better like it! If you are mad at me for talking so long feel free to yell at me what you review! I'll try not to cry! Lol. Jk! **

**I hope you like the songs I used! I liked them! I thought they were so pretty! **

**_ChineseKagome_-I did use the song u suggested, finally! Thanks! It took me a while but I finally did it! Thank you for pointing it out to me! **

**Please look at my other stories too! I have started a new one called Scorned Lovers. I think it's pretty good! So go check it out and tell me what you think! Thanks! Please R & R!**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	17. Unseen Evil

**Chapter 17 The Unseen Evil **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **

**Thanks for reviewing! I know I took so long to update the last chapter but I managed to get this chapter up much sooner! **

**raven657- Thanks for reviewing! **

**Inuyasha05-yeah it's not going to be easy for them! And Kikyo shall make another appearance….just how…you will have to continue to read to see!**

**kyasarinyume07- Yeah I know I was very bad for taking so long! I will try not to let it happen again…….But if it does….I give you permission to hurt me…..Sniffles….lol.**

**Sesshoumaru's Miko-YAY! Thank you! And I will continue my writing! I'm glad you like it! **

**Kirara Kitten- Lol. Sorry I took so long! I don't know what happened to Hojo and Kikyo….you will just have to wait and see….it's all part of my master plan! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll just have to continue to read and to find out! Cuz I sure ain't gonna tell ya! **

**cottoncandy91- Thanks. I updated this chapter much faster than the last one! I hope it's good enough for you! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next couple of days passed smoothly. Kagome and Inuyasha spent a lot of time together, just getting reacquainted and catching up. It had been a long time since they had actually talked. Inuyasha mentioned what Sango and Ayame had told him about her time in America. Surprisingly she didn't seem mad about it, but actually relieved. She didn't have to tell him since he already knew. Most of their time spent together was just talking. They didn't have to do anything spectacular. Being near each other was enough.

The only downside was the press. They were having a field day! "Kagome Higurashi is dating Inutaishio's son! They have been spotted….spending time a lot of together……." It was just so annoying! Kagome tried her best to ignore it, but after awhile she just got so tired of it. Inuyasha didn't even seem to notice all the attention they were getting. He was used to this kind of attention, what with his dad being the head of one of Tokyo's biggest, and most successful businesses. Inutaisho built it from the ground up. Although Kagome had no idea what he did exactly. She had asked Inuyasha once but he had been so evasive she decided to not question him further.

Today Kagome was home alone. Her friends had gone out for the day. Kagome guessed they were out with Koga and Miroku. She should be out with Inuyasha but, today was "that day" so she lied and said she wasn't feeling too well and wanted to stay home. This time her curse had come a few hours early…..and she still looked that way now. This was the longest it had ever lasted. She hoped it would end soon. She began to wonder if one day her curse would become permanent.

Until then she would continue to look through this dull, last month's magazine. Kagome was half way through her magazine when the front door banged open revealing a very angry Sango with Ayame not far behind. _Here we go! _ Kagome thought. _This can't be good. Sango looks like she is in a bad mood! I have a feeling Miroku is the cause of this! _

"Sango! You are way overreacting! This is Miroku we're talking about! He does stuff like that all the time! He doesn't mean anything by it!" Ayame said trying to calm Sango. And from experience, that was never an easy task, especially when Miroku was involved. Kagome remembered Sango had done some pretty stupid things when she was angry! Oh, how funny it was...the memories!

"I am not overreacting, Ayame! He should know better than that by now!" Sango yelled turning on her friend.

"Kagome, a little help over here!" Ayame pleaded to the point where she was almost begging. The look she was giving Kagome right now….

"Sorry, sista you are all on your own with this one." Kagome said pretending she was just _so_ interested in her magazine.

"But Kagome!"

"Nope! I wanna stay outta this!"

But it seemed Sango was going to make Kagome take part in the argument. She trudged into the living room and grumpily sat down beside Kagome. She then snatched the magazine Kagome was holding and threw it on the coffee table. "Miroku just makes me so mad! I can't believe he did that!" Sango said moodily and crossed her arms.

Kagome sighed. She had some idea as to what Miroku had done but she knew Sango wouldn't be satisfied until she asked. "What did he do this time?"

"You know how we all were going out?" Kagome nodded. "Well everything was going great until he saw this…this other girl. Sure she was pretty but he was out with me! I was so mad that I went over to him and dragged him away from her by his ear! Then he had the nerve to cop a feel! He's so….so…..perverted!" Sango finally said her jaw clenched.

"Yeah… But Sango he does stuff like this all the time! What's the big deal now?" Kagome asked.

"That's what I said!" Ayame said from her place in the armchair.

"Well…" Sango hesitated. "I don't know it just really bothered me this time! He was out with me and here he was flirting with this other girl! I couldn't stand it!" Sango's fists were clenched and were turning red. She was just so angry.

"Well you know what this means?" Kagome said getting excited.

"What?" Sango asked confused.

"YOU LOVE HIM!" Kagome finished.

And for the first time Sango didn't deny it. She actually seemed to be considering it! Kagome looked at Ayame. Ayame looked back at Kagome. And as if they read each other's minds they began jumping up and down yelling, "SANGO LOVES MIROKU! SANGO LOVES MIROKU!"

"Okay, okay!" The overexcited girls stopped their jumping and turned to their friend. They were expecting her to deny her affection towards Miroku and were surprised to see for once she actually wasn't. "So what if I do? I can't help the way I feel for him. It's not something I can control no matter how much I want to!"

Kagome and Ayame sat down beside Sango one on each side. "We know that. We were just teasing you, hun. You know how much we love to do that! And Miroku is a really great guy. Yeah, he can be a real sukebei at times but normally he's a really great guy!" Kagome said soothingly.

"And who knows? Maybe you can change him?" Ayame added smiling.

"Yeah, maybe. I sure hope so!" Sango said her happy mood returning. "I love you guys!" She giggled hugging them tightly.

"And we love you!" Ayame replied.

"Hey Kagome, how come your curse hasn't reversed itself yet?" Sango asked slightly worried.

"I don't know. But I hope it does soon. It's never lasted this long before!" And no sooner had the words left her mouth when she was wrapped in a swirling white light. Seconds later the lights disappeared revealing a seemingly normal Kagome in their place.

"I never get tired of that!" Joked Ayame. "One minute you're a demon and the next you're human!"

"Same here!" Agreed Sango. "It never gets old!"

Kagome shook her head. Her friends were just so strange! But that's why she loved them so much!

"So..." Sango started "Now that your curse is reversed _(A/N yay rhymed )_ how about we hit the Pendulum, I'm sure Inuyasha would want to meet you there since you haven't seen him at all today."

"Sure why not? I'm tired of being home all day! Let's get out and go dancing!" Not wasting another second Kagome immediately got to her feet and ran to her room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Less than an hour later Kagome, Sango and, Ayame were walking through the double doors of their most favorite hang out spot. And it was no easy task either. The press somehow knew this and were staking out the area, waiting for their arrival. Luckily they were being held at bay by the very handy police tape. Still that didn't stop them from shouting several questions at once at Kagome and her friends.

Inside the club was a roaring party. It seemed since Kagome's sudden popularity the Pendulum had been getting great business. Most of the people Kagome knew, were hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

She searched the crowd of people for Inuyasha. As usual he wasn't too hard to spot. He always seemed to stand out with his long silver hair. And as always he was hiding by the far wall of the club. He could be almost invisible there and that's what he liked most about it. Not many people came up to him or bothered him. She supposed that's what he wanted. That is, until she got there. She headed towards him with Sango and Ayame in tow.

"Hey," He said when she reached him. "I haven't seen you all day!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I just couldn't leave the house." She stood beside him. It had only been one day since she last saw him but it felt like years. Why was that?

"Yeah I know. I was gonna stop by but I had some things I had to do first."

"Yeah that's okay."

"Well, Sango and I will leave you two alone." Ayame said. "Bye." And they headed off, back the way they had come. Kagome had a feeling they had spotted Miroku and Kouga nearby and had only followed her to make sure she found Inuyasha.

"Would you like me to get you a drink?" Inuyasha asked.

"No thanks. I'm fine. I just wanna dance." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him to the dance floor.

They danced together letting the beat of the music flow through their body. It wasn't long before they met up with their friends. Even Rin and Sesshomaru had come to have some fun. For them it was like a mini-party celebrating Kagome and Inuyasha getting back together after such a long separation! It was great fun.

But through all the fun Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She felt like someone was watching her every move. But when she would scan the crowd she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe it was just her imagination?

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked after seeing her scan the crowd for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought someone was watching me." Kagome said trying to shrug it off. "I'm sure its nothing."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha said questioningly. "Cuz if you want we can leave."

"No, no! Don't worry! It's fine!"

"Okay well if you change your mind tell me, okay?"

"I will. Let's just have some fun!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hidden in the darkest corner of the way over packed club he continued to watch her with HIM! His eye's remained emotionless but on the inside he was burning with unspent anger, anger that needed to be released and soon would be.

He hated HIM! HATED HIM! How dare he! How dare that filthy Hanyou take her from him again! He would pay! One way or another that beast would pay!

It wasn't fair! She was his! How could such a beautiful woman fall pray to the tricks and deceptions of that Hanyou! That stupid, deceiving Hanyou must have done something to her! That had to be the reason! If it wasn't…his just heart wouldn't be able to take it!

He continued to stare his hatred seeming to surround his body, when a voice spoke inside his head. _"You want her back, don't you?" _ It asked. It wasn't his voice. But if it wasn't then whose was it? And how were they able to get into his thoughts? _"Don't you want her back?"_ The voice continued.

"I do." Hojo replied.

"_I can help you."_

"How?" Hojo said genuinely interested.

"_tut tut tut. Not so fast now. I will help you……u but for a price. To get what you desire you must first help me. And you won't be able to do it alone. You shall need assistance." _

"What do you want?"

"_That I will tell you when the time comes. First you must meet someone. She is also in need my help. You will meet her and she will inform you of what to do. She is already waiting for you." _

"Where shall I meet her?" Hojo asked already vowing to do whatever task the voice wanted him to do.

"_You will meet her in the park, in one hour. Midnight." _ The voice said and then was gone.

Hojo nodded. He'd go there and meet this woman. He didn't really understand what had just happened but was too consumed by his hatred to stop and think. With one last glance at the woman he lost he left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's all falling into place! Fed by their hatred and desires these two mortals will do anything I want! And they actually think I'm going to give them something in return! How stupid and weak they are and yet, how very useful they are for my cause. Kagome my love, you thought you could get away from me? Well I'm about to show you how very wrong you are, my sweet! Soon you shall once again me mine! Have fun while your freedom lasts!" _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well here it is! This chapter didn't take me as nearly as long as the last one but it seemed harder to do! One week and 6 pages later and this is what I came up with! It's not much but I hope you like it! Thank you and please R and R! **

**And thanks Berii for helping me when I was stuck! It seems all you need to do is add 2 to 3 sentences to get my brain ticking again! I love you so much! You are the best friend I have ever had and I hope we stay that way! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	18. The Plan

**Chapter 18 The Plan**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: YO to all my reviewers! Wow…Only got three of ya…oh well…I guess. It's not too bad. And this isn't one of my best stories so….but anyway thanks you to you three! You are so cool! Lol. **

**Kirara Kitten- Should I tell you if Hojo was teaming up with Kikyou? Nahhhhh! That would ruin all the fun! He he. If you really wanna know you are going to have to read the story. Sorry to disappoint ya…lol. **

**Sesshoumaru's Miko- I'm glad you like the last chapter and according to my friend sukebei means pervert. And well she is like really into the Japanese culture and whatnot and is in her second year of Japanese at our school. So since she knows all….What were you thinking it meant?**

**cottoncandy91- I wish I could have gone to an anime convention! I WANNA GO! It's not fair! Lol. I'm glad you had a great weekend. I did as well. Halloween party. It was pretty cool. Anyway I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hojo wasted no time in leaving that annoying club scene. He was tired of seeing Kagome all over that pathetic hanyou. What was his name again? Oh yeah, _**Inuyasha**! _Saying his name, even thinking it left an awful taste in his mouth. He spit to rid himself of the awful taste in his mouth.

All through high school and most of middle school, Hojo had been infatuated by the lovely Kagome Higurashi. She was just so…..enchanting was the only word that even came close to describing her. Whenever he saw her his heart would beat faster and he'd begin to sweat. He always saw her as an angel of beauty. Kagome always blanketed his thoughts. There was never a moment where he didn't think about her. He even dreamt about her!

Hojo had always gone out of his way, when going from class to class just to catch a glimpse of her. Several times he had put a love note in her locker, describing his feelings for her…..but she almost never got them. And he'd never been brave enough to sign his name on them. She'd open her locker and the note he worked so hard to write would slowly fall to the floor, only to be trampled on. But when she did get them, she would read the note and smile faintly, then stuff it in her pocket and continue on. He had never did have the courage to just go up to her and tell her how he felt in person. He was a coward and now regretted his weakness.

But still she had always been so nice to him. She had always sent him one of her glowing smiles whenever her eyes met his. Once they had been assigned to work on a school project together. He had been in heaven then! They spent hours working together at each other's houses. It was always a chore for him to get any of the work done. He had a hard time even thinking when she was sitting right beside him, close enough that if he reached out his hand he could almost touch her. But most of the time he's just stare at her as she worked. And when she'd look up at him he would quickly look away. How childish he had been back then!

And when he finally worked up the courage to actually ask her out, to tell her he was the one who had planted those note in her locker...that stupid hanyou beat him to it! Hojo found them one day at Kagome's locker. The demon had walked up to Kagome like it was nothing and said the words Hojo had spent hours preparing!

"Hey Kagome, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" Inuyasha had said. He leaned against the locker next to Kagome's.

"_Please say no! Say no!"_ He remembered thinking. But his thoughts never reached her. Without any hesitation she accepted his offer. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Kagome was supposed to be his! He had staked claim on her! Although he had never spoken if out loud….But still! Inuyasha should have known to stay away from her!

And still that filthy beast had beaten him to it! He could have chosen any other girl in the school but he had to pick Kagome! And from that day on his hatred for Inuyasha began to build and grow, every time he saw them together. His heart retched every time he saw them holding hands, kissing, making plans together, anything a couple normally does together. He just hated it! He knew that is should be him kissing Kagome. Him going on dates with her! Not Inuyasha! Inuyasha didn't deserve her! That should be him, Hojo doing those things with her!

And then Inuyasha dumped her! Hojo remembered thinking now was his great chance! The beast had screwed up! But before Hojo could make his move on Kagome, she had left for America. His chance was gone. He lost her a second time!

So naturally when he heard she had returned to Japan he was overjoyed! It had been three years since he had last saw her and not one day had gone by where he hadn't thought of her. After all that time he still loved her.

His hope rising he once again asked her out and much to his surprise she accepted! He loved being in her company and was under the impression she felt the same way. He thought they both were having a great time when they went out. So when she dumped him he was taken aback. Never would he have imagined it would be because of that….that….filthy, ungrateful, HANYOU! Once again Inuyasha had ruined everything! It wasn't fair!

After that incident he vowed he would get her back! No matter the cost! Inuyasha would pay for his mistakes! He'd regret ever crossing Hojo! "Heh heh heh heh! You'll regret ever angering me again, Inuyasha!" Hojo said raising his fist to the sky.

Without even realizing it Hojo was already at the entrance of the park. He had been so wrapped up in his anger he hadn't even realized he was even walking. He was here. Now he had to find that woman. Where was she? He looked around and spotted a figure leaning against a tree. Assuming it was here he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed towards her. As he got closer the figure became clearer and he saw his assumption was right.

"Are you Hojo?" She asked.

"Yeah. And you are?" Hojo wondered faintly if he could trust her….

"I am Kikyou. I believe we have something in common."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Was is his imagination or was did this woman seem familiar…had they gone to school together?

"We want something." Kikyou said referring to Hojo and herself. "Or rather we want someone and are willing to do anything to get that person." Kikyou answered simply.

"So what are we going to do?" Hojo asked interested.

"We are going to….."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome and Inuyasha left the club late that night. Long after their friends had left they had stayed to continue to party. I guess you could say they were making up for the day spent away from each other. And as they were leaving Kagome's worry suddenly returned. She just couldn't shake this deep feeling of foreboding she was having. It stuck in the pit of her stomach refusing to leave.

"What's wrong?" Asked Inuyasha. He had always been good as sensing her mood. Maybe it was because he was part demon.

"I don't know. I just can't get rid of this terrible feeling. Like something bad is going to happen…" Kagome said knowing this time she wouldn't be able to get away with a "Nothing."

"What do you think it is?" Inuyasha asked his brow furrowing.

"I don't know but whatever it is it's going to happen soon." Kagome said grimly.

Inuyasha nodded and opened the door for her to his car. They drove home in silence, neither having anything to say. Kagome stared out the window watching the buildings pass by.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Hojo and Kikyou were to put their plan into action. The first step in their plan was to separate Inuyasha and Kagome. Or keep them from meeting up. It shouldn't be too hard. Or so they thought….

They set out their separate ways, both with their own plan to get their targets to go out with them. They didn't think it would be too hard.

After Hojo dropped Kikyou off around the block from Inuyasha's place, he drove over to Kagome's home and parked his car right outside her apartment. With courage he never thought he had he walked up to the front door and knocked twice.

Not even a second had passed when the door was swung open. "Hojo!" Exclaimed Kagome. "What are you doing here!"

"I want to talk to you. It's important." He said.

"Can we talk later? I've gotta go or I'm gonna be late for my date with Inuyasha." Kagome stepped out the door and closed it behind her. Hojo followed her as she walked to her car.

"It will only take us minute." He continued.

"Can't we meet sometime tomorrow then?" Kagome was already inside her car.

"No. It has to be now!" He snapped.

Kagome's hand stopped halfway to the ignition. "Okay." She said. "We'll talk now. You wanna go back inside or is there somewhere else you wanna go?" Never had Kagome ever heard Hojo speak to her that way.

"How about the park?" He proposed.

"Sure. Hop in." Hojo nodded and climbed in on the passenger seat of Kagome's black convertible. _(Top up this time baby! Lol)_ Slowly Kagome backed her car out of the drive and then sped off in the direction of the only park in her neighborhood. _"I'll just tell Inuyasha what happened. I'm sure he'll understand." _ Kagome thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kikyou took a deep breath before knocking on Inuyasha's door. The door then burst open and he pushed past her. "I don't have time for your games Kikyou! I've got to go meet Kagome! I'm already running enough late as it is!"

"But I need to talk to you!" Kikyou pleaded.

"Not now!" Inuyasha snapped. Kikyou should know by now that he was so totally over her! When was she going to leave him the hell alone! She probably hated the fact that he was back with Kagome!

"But it's really important!" Kikyou persisted. "Please Inuyasha?"

"Kikyou, I suggest for you benefit and mine that you leave me alone now." Inuyasha said with all the coolness he could muster.

"But I really need to talk to you now! Come on Inuyasha." She said gently touching his hand. "I promise after this I will leave you alone. I'm sure Kagome will understand if you just explain things to her."

Inuyasha sighed deeply. Why was Kikyou so persistent? What could be so important that she had to talk to him now, this very second? "Alright Kikyou. But after this you leave me and Kagome alone! We broke up along time ago! You need to understand that we are never going to get back together!"

"I understand." Kikyou said crossing her fingers. "Let's go." She climbed into his car like it was nothing and waited for him to do likewise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kagome…I just wanted to talk to you about…our breakup." Hojo said once they were seated safely in a secluded spot of the park where supposedly no one else was.

"Yeah…" Kagome looked away and sat beside him on the park bench.

"I just want to let you know that I'm not mad at you."

She looked at him searching for any sign in his eyes that he was lying to her. But much to her surprise she could find none. Either he had gotten really good at hiding his emotions or he really was telling her the truth.

"Really! I'm so glad!"

"Me too." He said. Then he leaned in and hugged her tight. As he hugged her he looked over her shoulder.

The reporter he had called was there snapping pictures at the two of them just like they had planned. He smiled wickedly. So far everything was going exactly the way he and that woman Kikyou had planned it to! Luck seemed to be on his side!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kikyou had Inuyasha had gone back to the high school they attended three years ago. They were sitting on the bleachers talking. Inuyasha really wanted to leave and hoped Kagome wasn't mad at him. He'd have to talk to her as soon as he could. They sat together face each other on the bleachers behind the school.

"Inuyasha, I don't know what to do!" Kikyou was saying. "My parents are always arguing and I think we are losing our money…" Kikyou said with fake tears.

"I'm sorry…." Was all Inuyasha could think to say.

"I don't know what to do! I don't wanna move or become poor! I like having money!" Kikyou cried.

"Maybe it's not what you think."

I know I'm right!" Kikyou snapped. "Inuyasha I'm sorry." She quickly amended. "I'm just confused and…."

"It's okay. You'll get through it!" Inuyasha comforted her. He really wanted to get out of here. Like he cared about her petty problems! So what if she lost all her money? It's not like it's the end of the world! Well maybe for Kikyou it would be.

Kikyou nodded and fell into his arms. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She said into his shirt.

After a few minutes of letting her cry Inuyasha helped her to her feet and led her back to his car. He drove her home and parked at the end of her long driveway. She could walk up for making him miss his date with Kagome.

Surprisingly she didn't seem fazed at all that he wasn't driving her up to the door. Instead she climbed out and walked to the driver side window. He rolled it down waiting to see what she wanted.

Nothing could have prepared him for what she did next. She leaned in the car window and kissed him. It was a big wet sloppy kiss too! Angrily he pushed her away. "What the hell were you thinking, Kikyou!" He screamed.

"I don't know." She said airily. "Just seemed like the thing to do."

"Well damn it!" He said. He shoved the car into gear and pulled out the drive and sped off down the road anxious to get away.

Kikyou watched him leave smirking the whole time. Her plan had worked out a lot better than she had thought it would. Right across the street was the reporter she had hired to take the shots of her and Inuyasha. She winked at him before heading into her home. This was Kagome's payback for stealing the Shikon no Tama and Taking Inuyasha from her. Kagome Higurashi would regret the day she messed with her, Kikyou!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah…took me a while to type this chapter…Its kinda hard with your cat sitting on your lap…lol. But I did it! Enjoy!**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	19. More Suffering

**Chapter 19 More Suffering**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:**

**Hey! What's up people? How goes it? **

**kyasarinyume07- Thanks. I updated as soon as I could. **

**Kirara Kitten- You guessed right! I'm not gonna tell ya! Lol. It's more fun for me to make you suffer and actually have to _read_ the story to find out! He he. **

**XXxhanyoubitch666xXX- I can't believe Kikyou and Hojo did what they did and I wrote it! Lol. Jk. **

**Sesshoumaru's Miko- Yeah I don't know much Japanese words either but I know a few. I'd like to know more. It's just my dad would probably make fun of me if I did. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome climbed into bed welcoming sleep. What a day it had been! After talking with Hojo she had driven straight to Inuyasha's place only to find he wasn't there. She then drove around for a little bit hoping to maybe spot him possibly driving around or maybe out looking for her too. No such luck. So she headed home a tried calling his cell. After about twenty calls and still getting a busy signal she gave up and threw her phone aside for the night.

Was he really that mad at her for missing their date? It's not like he even called her to see where she was! She rolled over in her bed and was soon asleep, temporally pushing Inuyasha to the back of her mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha turned on his cell and got on the internet. He was too ashamed to talk to Kagome right now. After what happened between him and Kikyou…. He just didn't want to think about it right now. She was probably really angry at him for missing their date and would want to know what had happened and at the moment he didn't have an explanation. Obviously he couldn't tell her the truth. I mean, they had just gotten back together! If she found out that he had gone out with Kikyou, she may think he was getting back with her again. And that would cause her more hurt! He didn't want that! That was the last thing he could ever want. Inuyasha loved Kagome more than anything and when he hurt her he was hurting him self too.

Finally hours later his phone died. He turned if off and climbed into bed. It was getting late and he needed sleep. Today had been more stressful then he would have ever imagined! Inuyasha turned off his lamp and lay down. Within a few minutes he had drifted asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Kagome was startled awake when her bedroom door was slammed open. She jolted up in her bed feeling dizzy from her sudden movements. She shook her head and closed her eyes to clear away the dizziness.

"Kagome!" cried Ayame barging into the room. Sango was not far behind. Their arms seemed to be full of magazines and newspapers. "Look at this!" Ayame and Sango then dumped their arm loads onto the bed.

Kagome looked down at the blanket of magazines covering her bed. "Omigosh!" She couldn't believe what she was seeing! Each one had a front cover picture of her and Inuyasha with Hojo and Kikyou! There was one of her hugging Hojo in the park one with Inuyasha and Kikyou…Kagome examined the picture closer. From the angle of the camera it looked like Kikyou was leaning inside Inuyasha's car and they were kissing, a sweet goodbye kiss. "This is _not_ happening!" Kagome said not believing what her eyes were telling her.

She opened one magazine and flipped through it. What she saw was more pictures of Inuyasha and Kikyou, at their old school, in Inuyasha's car, etc. Is that what he had been doing the whole time she was worrying about him! She randomly grabbed another and another until she had flipped through every one. But the one magazine that seemed to really bother her the most was the one titled: _Trouble in Paradise? _It really struck a nerve deep inside her. Maybe it was because things seemed to be going so well between them and then this happened. That title seemed to be speaking the truth.

In total shock Kagome lay back in her bed and buried her head in her hands. How could this be happening _again? _More importantly how had she let it happen again? She should have known better than to trust Inuyasha. It was her own damn fault! She had let her heart rule over her mind for the last time! Never again would her heart dictate her actions, because it always seemed to lead to pain and suffering.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked taking a seat on the one bare spot on the bed.

"No." Kagome said through her hands.

"Kagome, maybe it's not what it seems." Ayame proposed trying to come up with some explanation but failing miserably.

"What else could it be? He played me again!" Kagome cried.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry. We all believed he had changed. I know had badly you must be hurting right now and I can't help but feel I'm a part of it."

"Me too." Added Sango.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked removing her hands from her face.

"We wanted Inuyasha to get back together with you. We talking to him about it...We pushed him on you…If we hadn't been so persistent then you wouldn't have gotten back together and he wouldn't have hurt you like this." Ayame clarified.

"Guys, whether you pushed me or not I probably would have gotten back together with him anyway. I love him and think I always will no matter what he does. I just can't help the way I feel." Kagome said sadly.

"I know what you mean." Said Sango trying to lighten the mood. "I like Miroku and we all know what a lecher he is."

"Yeah that's true. But we _all_ know how much Miroku loves you." Kagome smiled weakly. "He would never lie to you like Inuyasha does to me."

"Kagome, don't think like that!" Ayame said in her motherly voice.

"What else am I supposed to think?" Kagome snapped but then quickly recovered. She was angry at Inuyasha not Ayame. "Ayame….I'm sorry. I'm just really upset right now. It's just this is a lot to take in first thing in the morning. Can you guys please leave me alone for a while?"

"Of course!" Ayame said nodding her head repeatedly.

"If you need us we'll be here for you." Sango said leading Ayame out of the room.

It was only when Kagome heard the click shut did she finally let herself really cry. She let back in her bed and curled up on her side and let the tears fall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha was on his way to Kagome's when he began to notice that almost every news stand he passed had him and Kagome on their front covers. Except it wasn't of him and Kagome like it had been this past week and a half. They were of Kagome and Hojo together in the city park and him and KIKYOU KISSING! Inuyasha began to panic and his heart began to beat faster. He looked around him and saw almost everyone was reading a different magazine…

'_Oh no!' _He thought. _'There is no doubt Kagome has already seen this! She's going to think that I'm still with Kikyou or that I got back with her again! She's going to be so hurt over something that never really happened! What am I going to do? But wait a minute…'_ His eyes ran over the picture of Kagome and Hojo. '_While I was out with Kikyou she was with Hojo! What was going on here? This seems too unreal. Is it possible that maybe this whole thing was set up? While I'm out with Kikyou, Kagome at the same time is out with Hojo? That's too much of a coincidence! The dirty Bastards set this whole thing up!' _

Inuyasha placed the Magazine he was looking at back on its stand and ran the rest of the way to Kagome's apartment. He had to talk to her now and clear things up. Kikyou was up to her dirty schemes again and he was not going to let her mess things up again!

'_Kagome...I'm so sorry.' _He thought as he ran and began to pick up his already fast pace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you think we should do about Kagome?" Ayame asked. She and Sango were now standing in the kitchen far enough away where Kagome wouldn't be able to hear them talking.

"I don't know. But I know what I'm gonna do to that hanyou. I'm going to take him out! He hurt Kagome again! I specifically told him not too! How could I have let this happen to her! I knew this was going to happen!" Sango said venting her frustrations.

"Sango you can't hurt Inuyasha! There has got to me more to the story. I mean, why was Kagome out with Hojo? What were they doing? Sometimes the press has a tendency to blow things out of proportions or make things seem like something they're not. And until we find out what Kagome was doing I think we should let Inuyasha live a little while longer." Ayame advised. "There's got to be some part of the story we're missing."

"Fine. But after we find out…" Sango trailed off when a knock at the door was heard.

"Who do you think it could be?" Asked Ayame.

"I think you already know." Sango shot back.

And sure enough when the answered the door Inuyasha stood there.

"Can I please talk to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked the second the door opened.

"Um, no." Sango said cockily.

Ayame glared at her. "No Inuyasha. Sorry but Kagome's not in the mood right now."

"I know that's what I need to talk to her about." He said holding up a magazine he stole from some teen as he ran by.

"Maybe some other time." Sango said glaring at Inuyasha menacingly. "The last thing I'm sure she wants to do right now is talk to you."

The Hanyou's ears drooped in disappointment. "But it's important! Listen! It's not what it looks like! If you would just let me explain! Kikyou! She came on to me!" Inuyasha said trying to explain what happened but not getting through to the two females before him.

"Sure." Sango rolled her eyes. "Whatever Inuyasha. I'm not going to let you hurt Kagome a third time. Just go home." She shut the door slamming it in his face.

Inuyasha sighed. Now what was he going to do? Somehow he had to find a way to tell Kagome what really happened before things got to far outta hand. And Inuyasha knew if he didn't soon it would only be a matter of time before things went beyond the point of no return. _(It's beyond the point of no return. No going back now… lol. A little POTO! I couldn't resist. I just had to put that part in there!)_

He turned and began his long walk home. Inuyasha threw the cursed magazine on the street and continued walking. Right now he just wanted to get home and think things through. Why was his life so hard? Couldn't he just have a little happiness in his life without having it snatched away a second later? Apparently not. He couldn't count all the bad things that seemed to follow anything good that happened do him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys! It's not as long as I usually make them. But anyway on to more important things! Lol. I was just thinking about how this story is going totally different from what I originally wanted it to be. It's really weird. When I get a typing my fingers just work away, sometimes typing up something totally different from what I was thinking. But it's all good! He he. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Please R & R! Thanks! I LOVE YOU ALL! (too much caffine) **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	20. Another Demon Attack?

**Chapter 20 Another Demon Attack? **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **

**So how are you all? I am doing pretty good! **

**cottoncandy91- I'm glad you liked it. **

**Kirara Kitten- MUHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah! I know I am mean! He he. Lol. And the plot thickens….dun dun dun! **

**XXxhanyoubitch666xXX- Yeah I know. I probably would have done that too! That's why I put it that way! Lol. **

**Tasukismylover-Thank you! It's good to hear from you! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After days of doing nothing but moping around in her bed, Kagome's friends forced her to get her butt up and do something! 'All she seemed to do was mope around the house,' they had said. It was true. As of two days ago since she had seen those magazine articles she had done nothing out sit around and lie around and watch cheesy soaps! Talk about depressing!

So after much convincing Kagome had decided to go out to lunch with Ayame and Sango. Just a normal carefree afternoon with her friends, and _that_ she needed. All she had to do now was get her self out of bed and get ready. Kagome looked at her clock one more time. **_12:00!_** The bright red lights screamed at her. She was due to meet her friend in half an hour and there was no way she could shower and be there in that short amount of time. Of course this was no surprise. She had never been one to be on time, unless it was something extremely important.

Kagome then threw back her covers and rushed into her closet. She selected one of her favorite pairs of jeans and a nice blue blouse. Blue always seemed to be her color. And right now blue was what she was feeling. Next, she went to her dresser and selected a clean pair of underwear and then headed into the bathroom for her shower.

Forty-five minutes later, and possibly the longest shower she had ever taken, Kagome was ready. Car keys in hand, she ran out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where the hell is Kagome?" Sango asked for the thousandth time in the past 45 minutes.

"You know Kagome. She's not the punctual type." Ayame answered lightly. She knew Kagome was going to be late. Big deal. It happened all the time. Ayame was used to it. But Sango...tended to be a little uptight about it.

"How do you know she didn't stand us up?" Sango said her hands on her hips. She began to pace back and forth up the sidewalk.

Ayame looked at Sango as if to say, 'It's common sense! Kagome would never do that!' "I just know okay? Have more faith in her!" Ayame shook her head.

"Speak of the devil." Sango said as she saw Kagome's car come screeching around the corner and coast up to the sidewalk.

Kagome hopped out and ran up to her friends. "Hey guys." She said breathily. "Sorry I'm so late! But I'm here now! So let's get going!"

"Yeah lets!" Ayame said smiling.

Arm in arm the girls headed inside the restaurant and were seated by their waitress.

"Do you guys know what you are going to order or do you need some time?" She asked politely.

"Umm…" Kagome said as she and her friends scanned the menus. "I'll have some teriyaki chicken and to drink I'll have a water, please." She answered after a few moments.

"And I'll just have some miso soup with water to drink. Thanks." Sango said. "I'm not really all the hungry."

"And I'll have the Teriyaki chicken with some rice and a coke to drink please!" Ayame answered lastly.

"Okay. I'll be back in a bit with your orders Ladies." The waitress nodded and took their menus.

"So…how are you Kagome?" Sango began awkwardly.

"I've been better." She answered making sure not to look either of her friends in the eyes for fear they may discover how she was really feeling right now. Just by looking in her eyes you could always see right through her, like you were reading a book. That's what her friends often told her.

"Kagome--" Ayame began but Kagome interrupted her.

"Can we please talk about something else?"

"Sure." Ayame said quickly. "Whatever you want." And the conversation turned from Kagome and on to normal unmeaningful things that normal girls talk about with their friends. Much to Kagome's relief their conversation continued this way even after their meals were brought to them.

They ate slowly without any unwanted interruptions and continued to chat aimlessly. They saw no reporters asking for interviews, and no random people trying to get their pictures. It was a nice normal meal that the girls hadn't been graced with for a long time. But all knew it had to do with the fact that on the cover of almost every magazine, (only a few days ago) was a picture of either Kagome or Inuyasha showcasing the other "cheating." They must have felt sorry for Kagome and decided to keep their distance. At least that is, for the time being. Although Kagome did catch several people staring at her, but when she would look back at them they would go back to their meal, playing her for dumb.

"Let's get out of here." Kagome said as soon as she finished her meal.

Her friends nodded and they paid and left a tip before heading out the door. Once outside they went their separate ways to their cars. But not before making sure Kagome promised to meet them at home. She agreed and hastily jumped into her car.

She'd meet them at home. Just not until she drove around for a couple hours to clear her head. Her car flowed with traffic not really caring or paying attention which way it went. Kagome didn't really care either. Without realizing it she had driven her car to Inuyasha's home. She almost pulled into the drive before she caught herself and sped off down the road. _'What was I thinking!' _ She said mentally yelling at herself.

She continued down the road a few miles above the speed limit until she felt she was far enough from his house. Only then did her speed lessen and she began her aimless driving once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So mutt-face, how does it feel to lose that woman for the second time in a row?" Koga teased as he popped a random cheerio in his mouth before reaching into the box and pulling out a handful.

"Will you shut it wolf-butt?" Inuyasha snapped. Koga had been endlessly teasing him for the past two days and Inuyasha didn't know how much longer he could take it before he "accidentally" killed Koga.

"Lighten up puppy! You should be used to this by now anyway! But seriously, if it weren't for Ayame I totally would be after Kagome. And I wouldn't mess up like you! Kagome is one of those girls you don't see everyday. She's special and you had her! And then look what you go and do?"

"I'm not a puppy! And if you ever come anywhere near Kagome I'll cut off your tail with my own claws! I thought I already told you guys that it was Kikyou who came on to me and that I bet she planned this to split us up!" Inuyasha sat down in the stool on the opposite side of the counter from Koga a little too hardly and almost lost his balance.

"Calm down you two!" Miroku said. It seemed he was always playing the ref between these two. If he wasn't around they would probably kill each other.

"Feh!" Inuyasha muttered before reaching over and stealing the box of cheerios from Koga and taking a handful.

"Whatever." Koga glared at Inuyasha and stole his cheerios back.

Miroku sighed. "The things I have to live with…." He said under his breath. Unlucky for him he happened to live with two demons who easily picked up his words.

"You should be honored we would let a human live with us." Koga said regally.

"Yeah. Right." Miroku said sarcastically. "Honored my ass."

Before Koga could reply Inuyasha suddenly jumped from his seat. He quickly walked towards the window and looked out.

"What the matter Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing. I thought I heard Kagome's car outside but it must have been my mind playing tricks on me." Inuyasha returned to his seat and sat down. He rested his head in his hands.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. If Kikyou really did plan all this like you say, then I'm sure we can fix things. Once you explain things to Kagome I'm sure she'll come around." Miroku placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, if she ever lets me talk to her again." Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku looked to Koga. "Maybe we can help you with that."

Koga nodded in agreement. "I'll talk to Ayame." He said

"And I'll talk to my lovely Sango."

"Good luck with that one." Inuyasha chuckled his mood lifted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"When is Kagome going to get home?" Sango asked worriedly. "She should have been home by now. We were probably only a head of her by like five minutes!" She ran to the window and looked out again before she started pacing again.

"Calm down Sango." Ayame said from the couch as she watched T.V. "She probably went for a drive. That's all."

"How can you be so calm about this? What if something happened to her? What if she was stupid and went to talk to Inuyasha alone and is not crying somewhere by herself without us to comfort her? She may need us!"

"Stop your worrying and come sit and watch T.V. with me. It'll take your mind of things."

Sango sighed exasperatedly and stomped over to the couch before plopping herself down next to her friend. "I hope you're right." She crossed her arms and watched the T.V.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome was on her way home when a scream pierced her ears. Immediately she parked her car on the side of the road and ran towards where she judged the scream came from. The scream came again and Kagome ran faster. All her problems seemed to disappear as she began to worry about the person in danger.

She soon found herself in the park where she had last met with Hojo….The scream came once again jolting her from her thoughts.

She ran even faster and soon came upon a girl being attacked by a strange looking demon. He had so many different features making it impossible for her to tell what kind of demon he actually was. He kind of looked like someone was experimenting with demon body parts and putting them all together.

Why are the demons attacking humans all of the sudden? It's been hundreds years since humans and demons stopped fighting and got along. There was always some racism and stuff like that but nothing serious….What changed?

"Hey!" She startled the demon and he let go of the girl. The girl fell on her bottom but didn't move. She was scared. "GO! Get away!" Kagome yelled. This time without the girl jumped to her feet and ran off without looking back.

"Why you!" The demon charged for Kagome. "You cost me my meal!"

Kagome snapped her fingers and her bow and arrow appeared in her hands. She aimed an arrow at the demon as he ran towards her. She let her arrow fly. It hit the demon enveloping him in a bright pink light. He shouted and wreathed in pain. Seconds later he was nothing but a puff of dust and smoke.

Kagome snapped her hands and her bow disappeared again. She walked back to her car thinking about what had just happened. She didn't understand and it perplexed her so. Why were demons attacking again? It did happen every once in a while, like once attack every ten years. And already in the last month or so she had witnessed two demon attacks! Something was happing….

She found her car and headed home. She had already been gone hours and knew she was in for it when she returned home.

Xxx

Minutes later Kagome pulled into her drive and stepped into her house cautiously

"So how was the drive?" Sango wasted no time in asking the second Kagome closed the door behind her.

"It was good…until I ran into a demon attacking a girl." Kagome answered and walked slowly into the living room waiting for what she knew was to come.

"What!" Ayame and Sango both said at the same time.

Kagome quickly retold what had happened and sat down on the couch with her friends.

"Why didn't you call us?" Ayame asked when Kagome had finished.

"Because it would have been too late and besides the demon was a weak low level demon anyway. No use worrying you guys for nothing."

"What do you think this means?" Sango asked. "Demon attacks are never a good thing."

"I don't know but I'm going to find out!" Kagome promised.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done! Sorry I took so long. I have a lot of homework lately so I have been quite busy. It may be awhile before I update this story or any of my other ones. You may have to wait until after Christmas if you can bear it before I update again. I will try to get some time to write before that but I'm not making any promises. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R and R! Thank you! **

**Clouds of the Sky **


	21. Kagome's Dream

**Chapter 21 Kagome's Dream **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey everyone! How are things? I'm so glad to be off school for a while! This is my Christmas present to you all. So I hope enjoy! **

**Nabz- I'm glad you are so enthusiastic! I tried to get the next chapter finished as soon as I could just for you! So I hope you really like it! And thanks! And if you would like to, please check out my other stories! **

**Kagomevampy- Thanks! I'm glad you like my story! It makes me so happy to hear it! **

**Kirara Kitten- Yes sadly I had lots of homework. I have to interview my grandmother. And the teacher gave like 50 questions to ask! And the plot with thicken as much as I want it too! Muhahahahaha! I'm evil and I love it! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So what are we going to do about this, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well, right now I think we should just keep our eyes open and be ready for anything until we get a lead to help us figure out what's going on."

"But Kagome, what about you and Inu—"Ayame started but was stopped by Kagome.

"We'll worry about me and Inuyasha later. Right now this is more important."

"It sounds like to me you are—" Sango began to say before she was silenced by Kagome.

"No Sango. I am not trying to run from my problem with Inuyasha. I'm just putting it on hold until we figure out what is up with these demons."

"Kagome," Ayame began gently but with an air of sternness, "Sango and I have known you since Elementary school. And in those years we have come to discover that you tend to run from your difficult problems. You can solve any problem for any one else but when it comes to yourself you try to hide or forget about it. You can't do that anymore. You need to talk with Inuyasha. We still don't know what went on that day. Sometimes you need to put yourself before others."

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Kagome said stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Kagome, you know you do. The first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one." Sango said smiling.

Kagome couldn't help suppressing a grin. It brought back her high school days. Sango reminded her of the joke they had made with those words. They would always tease each other that way to try and get the other to smile. "Okay. I admit I have a problem." Kagome said letting her grin broaden.

"There! Don't you feel so much better?" Sango teased hugging her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Kagome said pretending it was nothing.

"Awwww! You know you love us!" Ayame said joining in and hugging Kagome as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha as a last minute decision decided he would go talk to Kikyou and force her to tell him what she was planning. He knew she was the reason he and Kagome were on bad terms right now. And Inuyasha was going to make her fix them! She had crossed him for the last time. After this was all over if she so much as came anywhere near him, he would not be held responsible for his actions. He couldn't take it anymore. Inuyasha would like it if things could slow down and go right for once in his life. And lately everything seemed to be going the opposite way he wanted them to.

So to calm down a bit before he got to Kikyou's 'palace' as she so described it, he decided he would walk there. And to make things even better he was wearing his red kimono. The one she hated the most. Everything was perfect.

A few minutes later the huge home came into view. To get this over with he leaped and bounded the rest of the way to her door. Totally jumping over the golden fence that kept out intruders, human intruders that is. Demons could easily destroy or jump it as he did. So really what good did it serve? Sure it kept out the humans but it was the demons that really mattered.

He rapped on the door, startling the maid who happened to be passing by. Normally they were alerted of visitors. So who could this be? She hadn't heard the familiar ring that alerted her and the other inhabitants of this house when someone was at the front gate.

She looked out the window and saw it was Inuyasha. That explained everything. She opened the door and let him in without a word. It had been a long time since he had been to visit. The maid had assumed Kikyou had dropped him once she had gotten bored of him. Just like she had done to so many other of her male companions before. She wondered why he was back now.

"Is Kikyou—Speak of the devil." He said when he saw her walking down the large, white marble stair case before him.

"Why Inuyasha! What a nice surprise!" Her eyes darkened when she saw what he was wearing, but only for a second before they returned to their overly perky-ness. "You always were one to drop in so unexpectedly! What brings you here? Have you come to once again realize the hot passion you have burning for me deep inside you?" Kikyou came to a halt at his feet and playfully cocked her head to the side as she gazed up at him.

Inuyasha looked up at the maid who rolled her eyes before walking off. Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kikyou. "So Kikyou, tell me what did you think you could gain by paying some reporter to snap pictures of us together, oh, only a week ago?"

Kikyou frowned but instantly regained her composure. "What are you talking about? I did no such thing! It hurts that you would think so lowly of me! Why, I thought you cared about me."

"That's just it Kikyou, I don't care about you! I don't think I ever did, now that I think about it. And I know you planned this whole thing! Kagome caught out with Hojo, me out with you. All in the same day, and it just happened to be on the cover of every magazine in town only the very next day! And what would you call that?"

"Coincidence?" Kikyou tilted her head and took a step closer to Inuyasha.

"No. Wrong answer! I call if fowl play! I call it someone meddling in someone else business!" Inuyasha snapped. What was this woman's problem? Where did she get off thinking she could behave like this!

Kikyou did not like the way this conversation was going one bit. This was not the way she had pictured things. She had assumed Inuyasha would come running back to her the moment the story hit the papers. She never dreamed it would all back fire on her. So as a last ditch effort, she took yet another small step towards Inuyasha and let her hands run up his chest. She stayed there leaning against him, pretending she didn't seem to notice the glares he sent her. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha." Kikyou shook her head playfully. "All I was doing was taking back what was mine. Kagome stole you from me. I had every right to try and take you back."

"No Kikyou. You had no right at all." Inuyasha said shoving her off him. She stumbled back but didn't fall. "We are over and never getting back together. And if you don't fix the problems you caused me….lets just say….you will no longer be living so high a life." Inuyasha snickered and let his eyes wander around her large home.

"What? You wouldn't! You can't do that!"

"Oh but I can. You ruined my life; don't I have every right to get you back? After all as the saying goes; what goes around comes around."

"But that's not fair!" Kikyou sputtered.

"Life's not fair!" Inuyasha snapped advancing towards her. He had had enough of her petty little games! She needed to grow up and stop acting like a child!

"But I can't do that…. I can't undo what I did."

"Why not! I don't think you have a choice! You will do what I say and tell Kagome the truth!"

"But he will be mad at me…..and he may even kill me!" Kikyou stumbled back and fell on the stairs.

"Who!" Inuyasha demanded. "Tell me who!"

"I can't tell you his name! If he found out I would instantly be killed! He may even be listening right now!"

"Kikyou if you value your life you better tell me what the hell is going on now! Or I will not hesitate to kill you this instant! I am tired or your games and if this is another one of them, I'll be your worst nightmare!" He threatened raising his clawed hand above his head.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" Kikyou shielded her face in her hands. "Just promise you won't kill me." Kikyou looked at Inuyasha through slits in her hands, he nodded in response. She removed her hands from her face and waited for Inuyasha to sit beside her before she continued. "All I know is that his name is Naraku and he requested that Hojo and I break the two of you up. If we should do so, I would get you and Hojo would get Kagome. But if we failed he would kill us. I knew I could do it and already had a plan forming in my head. I thought Kagome would pay for humiliating me and stealing the Shikon no Tama from me." Kikyou finished and did not dare look Inuyasha in the eyes.

His rage grew. "How selfish you are Kikyou! You would do anything to get what you want no matter the cost to others! When are you going to think before you do shit like this!" He stood and towered over her. "I'm tired of you! I don't want to be in this trash infested house any more! I always thought more of you Kikyou! Now I see how wrong I was." With one last glared in Kikyou's direction he turned and sprinted out the door.

Kikyou buried her head in her hands and cried. This was not how she wanted things to turn out. Everything was ruined! Inuyasha was mad at her and she had failed! Would Naraku find out? Was he really going to kill her? Something told her he was one of those guys who never went back on his word.

The maid who had only been hiding around the corner the whole time snickered before leaving and continuing her work. In the maids eyes Kikyou had it coming a long time back and it had finally caught up to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kagome are you sure you don't want to go out with us?" Sango asked again as she grabbed her purse from the living room table.

"I'm sure guys! You go on and have fun with Miroku and Koga. You should have been gone by now anyway! You're late already!" Kagome got up from the couch and ushered her friends to the door. She opened for them and pushed them outside. "Get going! It's rude to keep someone waiting!"

"Fine! We're going! You just make sure to let us know if something happens or you need us. And call us if you decide to go anywhere!" Ayame said.

"I will Mommy dearest! Now go already! Get outta here!"

"Okay we're leaving! I have never felt so unwanted in my life." Sango whispered to Ayame.

"Me too…." Ayame agreed.

"I heard that!" Kagome said from the door way.

"You heard nothing!" Sango said getting into her car followed by Ayame.

"Whatever!" Kagome closed the door and watched through the window as her friends pulled out of the driveway. They had invited her to come along as well but then she would feel like a third wheel. It would be too awkward. And what If Inuyasha showed up? It would just be too weird. She just wasn't ready to face him yet.

So today was to be a night of popcorn and endless chick flicks. She made the popcorn dressed in something comfy and setting her self on the couch. With control in hand she flipped through until she came across something interesting. _'This'll work.'_ She thought. She then settled herself into the couch and began to watch.

The movie was about two lovers doing everything in their power to be together. A few minutes in Kagome was disgusted and changed the channel.

She came across another movie that seemed pretty good. This one was about two young lovers who broke things off only to meet again three years later. Once again only a few minutes in Kagome changed the channel.

The third movie she came across seemed to be the best yet. This one was about lovers torn apart by their exes. It seemed okay to Kagome. She continued to watch and couldn't help but feeling a strange sense of Deja vous. About ten minutes before the movie was to end she clicked off the T.V. She couldn't watch any more. She was afraid to see how it would end, which she thought strange. It was just a movie. But why did it bother her so much?

She looked to the clock on the wall. It read 15 minutes after 12:00. Yawning she made her way to the kitchen and placed her empty popcorn bowl in the sink. She then headed down the hall to her room.

The second her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So," Ayame began as Sango and their dates walked to their cars. "What's going on with Inuyasha? Why did he go back with Kikyou?"

"He didn't." Koga answered. He knew this was coming. It was time to clear things up. "Kikyou tricked Inuyasha into seeing her. He told us that he thinks Kikyou planned this whole thing to split Inuyasha and Kagome up. Inuyasha went to visit her today."

"Really? I knew this didn't make sense. What did he find out?" Ayame asked.

This time is was Miroku who answered. "We don't know yet. He left later in the day and we haven't seen him since then."

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Sango asked.

"Why would we lie?" Miroku challenged looking Sango in the eyes.

"To help your friend." She deadpanned.

"Sango calm down." Ayame said. "I believe them. What they are saying sounds exactly like something Kikyou would do. She's always been jealous of Kagome. And maybe even Hojo is in on this as well." She reasoned.

"Okay. So say this really did happen. How do we fix it?" Sango stopped walking and turned to face the group. They all followed suit and stopped walking as well.

"We bring Kagome and Inuyasha together and make them talk to each other. Then we find Kikyou and Hojo and talk to them." Koga decided.

"That's not going to be easy. We may be able to get Kagome and Inuyasha together but Kikyou and Hojo are another story. They could easily deny it and then we are back at square one." Sango crossed her arms and stuck out her chin.

"I bet Inuyasha already cracked Kikyou." Miroku said. "If so that only leaves Hojo."

"How can you be so sure?" Ayame asked.

"Because we know Inuyasha." Koga grinned.

"I'm still not sure you're telling the truth or not." Sango mumbled.

"Lighten up Sango. Come on. Listen to all the facts. On the same day both Inuyasha and Kagome were out with Kikyou and Hojo. Somehow the press just happens to find out and gets their winning picture. And the next day it's all over town. Explain to me how you think they could be lying!" Ayame's voice rose slightly.

"Okay! Your right! I'm just trying to look out for Kagome."

"I know. And so am I." Ayame's eyes softened. "Let's get home."

Sango nodded and they walked the rest of the way to the car in silence. Once their, the guys bade goodbye to the girls and then climbed into their cars. They went their separate ways, and the girls rode home not speaking a word.

A few minutes later they pulled into their driveway. The second they got out of their cars and walked up the door an eerie chill ran down their spines. Slowly they opened the door and quietly stepped in the house. The chilly feeling only intensified. The whole house was dark and had a terrifying chill to it.

"Kagome!" They both said at once. Scared for their friend's safety they ran down the hall and into her room where the feeling only intensified. Ayame flipped on the light switch as Sango ran to Kagome's side.

Kagome lay in bed sweating profusely and rolling around under the covers. Ayame and Sango tried their best to wake her but to no avail. It was like she couldn't even hear them. She seemed to want to wake up but couldn't. She kept muttering things like, "It's not real. It's only a dream. Got to wake up." But she still remained asleep.

"Kagome! It's us! Ayame and Sango! Wake up honey! Come on!" Sango gently shook her friend. But Kagome remained in her nightmare-ish sleep. Nothing her friends did could rouse her.

"What are we going to do? It's not working. She won't wake up! Oh! We never should have left her! Damn it!" Ayame paced the room while Sango continued to try and wake Kagome up. "I'm calling for help!" Ayame grabbed her phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling!" Sango asked none too nicely.

"The guys!" Ayame placed the phone up to her ear as is rang and rang.

"Like they can do anything!" Sango snapped and turned back to Kagome. She was still in a dark sleep. It seemed to be getting worse though. Kagome was sweating worse now and she had kicked the covers off herself. Sango tried her best to hold their friend still.

"You don't know that!" Ayame gritted her teeth. Finally someone answered. It was Koga.

"Ayame? What's the matter? We just left you guys a few minutes ago. Is something wrong?" His worried voice came over the phone.

"It's Kagome. Something is wrong with her. We need you guys to get over here as fast as you can!" Ayame trilled into the phone.

"Okay. We'll be there soon!"

Ayame hung up the phone. "They are on their way." She said to Sango.

"I hope Inuyasha doesn't come with them!" Sango muttered under her breath. "He's the last thing we need right now. The last thing Kagome needs."

"I hope he does!" Ayame said back. "Kagome may **_need_** him. And we're not getting anywhere by ourselves. Inuyasha may be the only one who can wake her."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome's dream

_A strange but oddly familiar man sat in the center of a beautifully furnished room. The room gave off an uncomfortable sense of evil and foreboding. The man sat on the very expensive couch alone as if he were thinking. His face would have been considered hansom if it weren't for the evil that overshadowed his beauty. His features were so harsh it would pain anyone to look at him directly. _

"_Kanna!" The man yelled suddenly. _

_Barely a second later, what seemed to be a young girl, no older than eight years, entered the room. The girl carried a white rimmed mirror with her. She looked to be a pale and sickly child. Her skin was a white never seen before and her face was blank and expressionless. She was dressed in all white. At first glance you may even confused her for an angel. But one look into her cold, empty eyes and you knew she wasn't. She was something else. Something you knew should stay away from him you valued your life at all. _

_The girl walked towards the strange man without uttering a word. She stood before him waiting for his order. _

"_You're mirror." The man said. "Show me Kikyou." He ordered. _

_The girl nodded ever so slightly and did as she was asked. Her mirror swirled with bright colors before it refocused. The new picture was clear as if you were there yourself. Kikyou stood at her home with Inuyasha. They were talking and Inuyasha didn't seem very happy. Kikyou was now even sitting on her stairs and crying. She was talking to Inuyasha, explaining something that pained her to reveal. _

_The evil man did not look happy at what he was seeing. His face became contorted with rage. "Show me no more!" He ordered. _

_Instantly the girl's mirror became just a regular old mirror again. She did not even move as her master sharply rose to his feet and stalked past her. He paced the room, thinking._

"_We must do something about that Kikyou girl." He thought aloud. "She may have ruined every thing! Humans! I should have known better than to trust them! I bet that Hojo boy screwed up as well!"_

"_No sir." Kanna spoke in a tiny voice. _

"_What?" He stopped pacing and stared at the girl. _

"_No sir. He has not failed yet. But once Inuyasha goes to Kagome it may be too late." _

"_Yes you are right." He continued his pacing. "But I think that Inuyasha may have already gone to Kagome. Or is on his there way now." He said bitterly. "Yes. I shall deal with Kikyou soon. Perhaps not all is lost after all. Kanna you may leave. I have no use of you anymore today. Leave me to my thoughts." _

_The girl nodded and left the room. Only then did he grin evilly. "Kagome my dear sweet, you shall me mine soon enough! I shall have you again! You thought you could leave me! But you were wrong my dear! Someday soon you shall be mine again!" He cackled evilly. "You just wait. I shall hold you close and make you my bride!" _

Xxx

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed suddenly, startling everyone in the room. But she still did not wake and continued her utterance of "It's not real. It's only a dream."

Just then the door burst open and Inuyasha ran in followed by Koga and Miroku. Inuyasha pushed Sango aside and sat beside Kagome. "What's wrong with her? She's burning up!" He said touching her sweaty forehead with his palm. His face was etched in worry.

"She's having a nightmare and for some reason we can't wake her." Ayame said worriedly. "Please help her." Koga put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into him. He held her close trying to relieve her worry.

Miroku tried to do the same for Sango but only managed to receive a slap for his efforts.

"Kagome. Kagome, wake up please?" Inuyasha stroked her cheek. "Kagome you need to snap out of this. I know you can. Come back to me."

Slowly Kagome's stopped her thrashing and lay still. Her breathing evened and her body temperature decreased. No one spoke but Inuyasha. He continued to say Kagome's name, each time she seemed as if she was slowly waking.

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open. She stared into two beautifully golden orbs. The eyes she came to love and adore. They were so comforting and enticing they allowed her to forget how upset she was with him for that one moment. "Inuyasha!" She wrapped him in her arms. "It was so horrible! And I couldn't wake myself up no matter how much I wanted to!"

"It's okay Kagome. You're alright now. I'm here." He rocked her back and forth and rubbed her back gently, just as his mother had done for him when he was upset.

Kagome looked beyond Inuyasha's shoulder to see her friends sigh with relief and smile. She knew then that they had been worried about her. Then she saw Miroku and Koga… and realized she was hugging Inuyasha. Wait a second…. She pulled back from him. "What are you doing here!"

"We called him." Ayame spoke up. "We couldn't wake you and thought he could."

"You mean, **you** called him." Sango muttered. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

Ayame sent glares warning Sango to immediately shut up. Unwillingly Sango complied and shut her mouth.

"Kagome listen to me." Inuyasha asked. "Kikyou—"

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses!" Kagome interrupted. "Just leave me alone!"

"Kagome, at least listen to what he has to say. It may be really important." Sango said surprising Ayame.

"Fine!" Kagome crossed her arms and pretended the wall was so interesting.

"Kagome, I was at Kikyou's house today." Kagome rolled her eyes. But Inuyasha pretended he didn't see it and continued. "I forced her to tell me what was going on. She admitted that she had framed me and that Hojo was in on it to. They were trying to break us up."

"What? Hojo would never do that!" Kagome refocused her gaze from the wall to Inuyasha. He **had** to be lying! There was no way Hojo would do something like that! Not the Hojo Kagome knew.

"Kagome, listen. It makes perfect sense. I even taped our conversation." He pulled out a small black tape recorder from his pocket and hit play.

When it finished Kagome and her friends were speechless. It was true! All he said was true! And she had been so… and Inuyasha…. Then she remembered her dream. "My dream! That was in my dream!"

"What? Kagome what do you mean? What happened in your dream?" Inuyasha asked interested.

Kagome nodded. By now everyone had come farther into her room and was now sitting on the floor around her bed.

"It was a horrible nightmare. I saw this man, he was oddly familiar…" Kagome retold her whole dream in surprisingly great detail. "I think that man is going to hurt Kikyou. He maybe the one who sent Kikyou and Hojo to…you know."

"But who is he?" Koga asked.

"I don't know. In my dream they never said his name. But he was so evil. It sent chills down my spine. He said he wanted me for his bride."

"We won't let him have you!" Inuyasha said determinedly. "I won't let him have you."

"Thank you Inuyasha. And I'm sorry I didn't let you explain this to me sooner. I was just…. I felt you had hurt me once again…. And I couldn't bear to face you; it was like three years ago all over again..."

"It's okay. No need to explain yourself. I understand."

"I think we should go to Kaede." Ayame suggested.

"No." Kagome shook her head. "No. We don't need to worry Kaede about this. She's getting old these days. We can do this ourselves."

"Okay but promise me if things get to outta hand that we go to her and ask her for help." Ayame said sternly. She pointed her finger at Kagome and gave her that, 'You do as I say,' look.

"Fine!" Kagome agreed. Ayame was very persistent and Kagome knew this from experience.

"Well I think we should be heading home." Miroku said. He looked at the clock. It was already after 2:30 in the morning.

"Yeah we should get going. See you guys later?" Koga asked.

Ayame nodded. "We'll walk you to the door. Kagome you stay in bed."

"Okay. Bye Inuyasha. Bye Koga, Miroku." Kagome waved as they headed out the door until only Inuyasha remained in the room.

"Bye Kagome." He hugged her and followed his friends out the door.

A few minutes later her friends returned with pillows and sleeping bags.

"What are you two doing?" Kagome asked. "You have your own rooms, you know that right?"

"Yes Kagome we do. We just want to be here in case anything happens. This way we'll be right here if you need us." Sango said. She laid out her sleeping bag and pillow right beside Kagome's bed. Ayame did the same right next to Sango.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I would do without friends like you." Kagome snuggled deep under her covers and Ayame turned off the light. "Good night."

"Good night Kagome." Sango laid her head on her pillow.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Ayame grinned.

"I haven't heard that since I was a little kid!" Kagome laughed and rolled over. In seconds she was asleep. This time it was a deep dream free sleep. Just the way she liked it. She didn't dream of freaky guys wanting her for the rest of the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey everyone! What a long chapter! Almost 5,000 words! This is a really different chapter. I never expected it to turn out the way it did! Well, this is my Christmas present to you. This is most likely the last chapter you will get before Christmas. Well hope you like! Please R and R! Thank you! **

**Ps. and at the beginning where Sango gives Kags the advice about having a problem, is all thanks to my best friend Berii. We have an inside joke with that and it makes me laugh so I thought I would put that in there. She's my inspiration no matter how much I deny it! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	22. Unknown Evil

**Chapter 22 Unknown Evil **

**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you all doing? I'm sorry I took so long to update… but um… my muse and inspiration decided that they needed a vacation. So… they left me without warning and only now just returned, hence the creation of this lovely chapter. Or maybe not so lovely for some of you. For that I will let you all decide. But I will save you the trouble of my excuses and let's just move on to the review replies. **

**Kirara Kitten- Sighs deeply….FINE! You can have a hint. Yes, Kanna and Kagura appear in this story. There, ya happy now? Lol. It's only cuz I heart you that I told you! he he. **

**Siren-of-the-Irish-Mist- Thank you!**

**kyasarinyume07- Thank you! Yes actually I do remember you! lol. **

**Nabz- Thank you so much! You are so nice! I hope you had a happy holiday! I did!  
**

**inuyasha1818- Thank you!**

**Berii- Its okay. You can make it up to me. Lol. **

**Jamie- Thank you so much for all your reviews. I'm glad you like the first songs I chose for the first few chapters. And you asked me about why I chose the song I did for chapter 10? It was completely random. I liked it so I put it in there. If you have something better that you think I should use give it to me and if I like it I will change it. And I would have emailed you like you wanted and answered the questions you asked then but I didn't get an email address…. If you did leave one it didn't show up. You have to like put random spaces for that. But I don't know if you know that or forgot to and since you are anonymous I couldn't find ya... But I did know you were a GIRL. Lol. I don't know how I knew but I did. And I can't tell you what happens to Hojo and Kikyou… at least not now! That would give it away! And it wouldn't be an inu story if Inu and kags didn't get back together. **

**And after this chapter I will start using the review reply button when you guys review this chapter! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few nights Kagome's nightmares never once stopped visiting her. She hated when the day would end and dreaded what she would see when sleep would overtake her. Every night was a different nightmare. But all involved the same evil man. That one thing remained the same in each one. She either dreamed of him with a young ghost like child or an older woman with piercing red eyes. She always woke up sweating and breathing heavily each morning.

Her friends began to worry about her but didn't know what to do. It wasn't like they could do anything to stop her nightmares from coming. They now became a frequent occurrence.

And this morning was no different. It had been almost a week since that first nightmare hit Kagome. She was jolted from her sleep, this time from a nightmare that bothered her more than the others. She waited for her breathing to calm before she climbed from her warm bed and left the room.

She then entered the living room and plopped herself down on the couch. Ayame and Sango stopped their eating breakfast as their friend entered the room.

"Kagome are you okay? You don't look so good. " Sango asked placing her bowl of cereal on the coffee table, to better give all her attention to her friend. "Did you have one of those dreams again?"

"Yeah. This one was the worst one yet." Kagome said in an almost whisper.

"Tell us." Ayame said gently rubbing her friends back.

Kagome nodded and reluctantly began to describe the dream in as much detail as she could remember.

Xxx

"_Damn it! Things are going all wrong!" The evil man snapped. His features were harsh and fine lines creased his face. _

"_Is there anything I can do, my lord?" The pale girl asked in her monotone voice. _

"_NO! LEAVE ME BE!" Naraku yelled his anger getting the best of him, as always. No matter who you were if you were near when he was off on one of his tangents it was wise to run and hide…or else. _

_The girl who was used to his frequent screaming simply nodded and left the room. _

_Naraku spaced the large expanse of his hideout, growling and knocking things over as he went. They fell to the floor breaking into a million pieces. He was so angry! Things were totally screwed up! His plans failed utterly and completely! He should have known better than to trust humans! DAMN IT! DAMN THEM! This is one mistake he would never make again! _

_Suddenly his eyes lighted upon a small cage, inside two small figures were trapped. Naraku grinned and stopped his pacing. He walked towards the cage menacingly causing the two beings in the cage to cower. They knew what was coming. It happened every time their abductor became angry. _

_Pain. Hurt. _

"_Kukuku! Time for a little fun! Although I don't think this will be much fun for you two!" Naraku smirked and opened the door to the cage. He reached his hand in and grabbed what appeared to be a young Kitsune by its tail. _

"_Please no, Naraku-sama! Please don't! Please don't hurt me!" The Kitsune pleaded. His young face was bruised and battered. Not the face you would expect a child to have. _

"_Shut up! Do not tell me what to do!" Naraku screamed and threw the Kitsune across the room. The child hit the wall and fell unconscious. _

_Naraku then turned to the other occupant of the small cage and pulled her out by her tail as well. She struggled against his grasp and growled the whole time. _

"_Stop it!" Naraku snapped shaking the neko demon rather roughly. _

_She shrieked with discomfort before falling limp into unconsciousness in his grasp. _

_Naraku sighed dramatically. "No fun." He flung the neko back into her cage before going to retrieve the Kitsune and doing the same to him as well. He noticed a small pool of blood left behind where the Kitsune had previously lane. He started at it without a care. "I would have rather enjoyed it more if they had lasted longer… But alas I was not granted that small pleasure." He turned stormed out of the room possibly seeking someone else to torment. _

Xxx

"And that's when I woke up." Kagome said once she had finished telling them her dream. "I can't believe he did that to those poor little creatures! And that little Kitsune! He was only a child! He couldn't have defended himself! What kind of man could do that to them and not feel remorse!"

"Someone one with an extremely evil heart! All the more reason why I think we need to go see Kaede." Sango decided looking pointedly at Kagome.

"Yeah, she may have some idea as to why this is going on and what's causing Kagome to have these dreams." Ayame agreed. "We should probably tell the guys about it too."

"No. We don't need to bring them into this. It has nothing to do with them. Let's keep this between ourselves and if we absolutely need their help then we'll tell them about it." Kagome said dismissing the idea without a second thought.

"Kagome, we may need them now. They may have some insight about this situation. We need and should talk to them!" Ayame's eyes bore into her friends.

"No." Kagome remained undaunted. Her decision was made. She pushed herself up off the couch and headed into the kitchen. In here eyes this discussion was over.

In the eyes of her friends on the other hand, it was far from over. So they followed her into the kitchen intending to continue where they left off.

"Kagome what are you afraid of? Does this have anything to do with Inuyasha?" Sango took her place beside her friend who was pretending to be so engrossed in pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"No." Her voice was small and unconvincing.

"Oh really?" Ayame put her hands on her hips. "I think otherwise."

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH INUYASHA NOW DROP IT!" Kagome said her voice slightly raised, the keyword being slightly here. "Why does everything always have to do with Inuyasha!" Kagome then left the counter and took her bowl of cereal into the living room. She clicked on the TV and sat down once again on the couch.

"Kagome! Don't you walk away from us!" Ayame said as she and Sango followed not far behind Kagome. She snatched the remote control from Kagome and turned the TV off. "Now tell us what is bothering you!"

"Nothing. Nothing is bothering me!" Kagome said stuffing a big spoonful of Coco Puffs into her mouth.

"Kagome, Ayame and I have known you forever. And in that time we have come to learn that nothing always means something. Now we are not going to leave you alone until we get an answer. So it would be wise on your part to give in and confess to what's bothering you." Sango sat down beside Kagome and moved a stray lock of hair from her face.

Kagome sighed. "Okay. Fine. I feel like such a jerk! I just assumed Inuyasha had betrayed me yet again and I refused to even give him a chance to explain! What if he hates me now? What if I have ruined everything? What if-"

But Kagome was never given the chance to finish. Her words were halted by her friends arms wrapped around her in a warm hug.

"It's okay Kagome. We thought the same thing. I'm sure he doesn't hate you! I mean him coming right over when you were having that nightmare…I think that says he doesn't hate you and that all is not lost." Sango said still hugging her.

"Yeah. Sango is right." Ayame nodded her head in agreement. "We jumped to conclusions as well without letting him explain his story. So really we are all to blame."

Kagome sighed but didn't say anything. Her friends were right, but that didn't mean she still didn't feel bad about it.

"Now, why don't we get ready and go see Kaede." Ayame said.

Kagome nodded and got up from the couch and went back into her room for a clean change of clothes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So what do you think all this could mean?" Ayame asked once Kagome had finished telling Kaede all that had happened with her dreams and the demon attack.

The old woman remained silent and just gazed deep into the eyes of the three young women before her. No one could read her face. They could not tell whether she was scared, or if the information she had just received meant nothing. Her face was blank and unreadable.

"Something evil has been culminating for some time in this town." The old woman finally said. "I felt the evil growing for some time now. It's been getting stronger and stronger." She finished her face finally showing emotion; worry.

"Why didn't you tell us before now? Before we came to you?" Kagome asked slightly angry. "What if we chose not to come to you? What if we didn't come to you before it was too late?"

"I trusted ye. I had faith ye would find me in time." The old woman said simply.

"So what do we do now? How do we go about stopping this evil?" Sango wondered feeling the gravity of the situation. They had no idea what this new evil was, or if it could even be stopped!

"All I can tell ye is to be on alert. Keep yer eyes, ears, and minds open to anything out of place. Even the smallest of details could be of use." She now turned her gaze upon Kagome. "And ye child, ye must pay attention to yer dreams. No matter how frightful and scary they are, ye must remember them as best ye can. Ye have some connection with this new evil, ye may even know him. Any small details could help ye discover who he is and stop him. For I sense this evil is targeted towards ye, my child. Ye must be more alert and watchful than the others."

_(A/N: I have never typed 'ye' so much in my life! Does Kaede say ye or yer for your? Oh well! I'll make her say yer! And sorry I missed any and she says you instead of ye! I think I got them all but I'm not perfect!)_

Kagome nodded in response but remained silent. She knew whatever this new evil was, was after her. The terror she was now feeling for the gravity of this situation, was stronger than any she had ever felt before.

"Now when ye get home I suggest ye make a list of all the things ye know of this evil. All the facts you have learned from yer dreams. This may help ye get one step closer to finding him." Kaede continued. "Ye may even want to call upon the help of yer other friends?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the old woman. _'What is she getting at?' _

"Merely for support?" Kaede grinned. "They may even be able to aid ye in the fight to destroy this evil before it destroys ye." She said more serious.

"Yes Kaede. We will see." Kagome said emotionlessly. "We will keep you updated with what goes on and what we find out. But now I think we should be going." Kagome rose to her feet and her friends followed suit. "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice. You have helped us immensely."

"Ye are welcome my daughters." The old woman said her eyes never leaving Kagome's as if she knew Kagome never intended to ask Inuyasha for help. "Come and visit me again anytime ye feel the need. And especially don't ever hesitate if ye feel the need is great."

"Bye." They all said at once as they backed out the door.

"Stubborn as usual." Kaede muttered under her breath when she was sure they were out of earshot. "I may have to take actions into my own hands." And with that she was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Ya know Kagome, Kaede was right. We should enlist the help of the guys." Ayame said lightly trying desperately not to anger Kagome.

"We don't need their help right now. And I don't feel like dealing with them right now either. Inuyasha will want to talk and I don't know if I can handle that at this moment. I really don't know if I can handle Inuyasha at this moment!"

"Kagome, they may know something about this evil! They may have connections that could help us!" Sango quickened her pace in order to keep up with the fast walking Kagome.

"No! We will talk to them **_IF_** _I_ think we need it!" Kagome in a voice that signaled the end of this discussion. Finally reaching her car she climbed in and turn up the music full blast just as her friends were getting in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Arg! There is nothing on TV!" Inuyasha groaned finally giving up and turning the tube off.

"Well then don't watch TV and do something else." An old voice said startling Inuyasha.

His body tensed and he slowly turned until he was facing what seemed to be an extremely old woman. Her wrinkles even had wrinkles! "Who the hell are you! And how the hell did you get in here!" How did a woman so old get inside and sit beside him with out him even realizing it? He was a hanyou after all! His demon senses should have caught her long before now.

"Don't ye use that language with me young man! I am Kaede. And how I got here is not important." She said in a regal tone.

"Hey! You're that old priestess who taught Kagome and Kikyou how to develop their abilities! But how you did it without either of them knowing is beyond me." Inuyasha snorted. "So how did you do it?"

"Skill." The old woman answered simply. "And years of practice."

"Decades if you ask me." Inuyasha muttered looking at her old face.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you want me to tell ye why I am here or not!" She had just about lost her patience with this young hanyou. It would not be long before she would lose what little patience she had left for him and leave without telling him why she had come.

"Feh." The hanyou crossed his arms indignantly.

Taking this as a 'yes' Kaede continued. "I am here to inform ye that Kagome and her friends—more so Kagome, are in danger. I have sensed a dark and powerful evil culminating for some time now. It has been growing stronger and stronger far too quickly. Frankly, I have never ever sensed or felt something so evil and I have been around for quite some time now." She glared at Inuyasha warning him to keep his mouth shut and surprisingly he did. "I fear he is after Kagome for she possesses the Shikon no Tama and with that he can gain even more power than he already has." She paused to look deeply into Inuyasha's eyes to make sure he was listening and absorbing the gravity of this situation.

"Go on." He urged a little roughly.

"But I also sense he is after something more." Her eyes locked on to his. "More than just the Shikon no Tama." She paused again.

"What are you getting at old hag!" Inuyasha said. He was getting tired of her beating around the bush! What is she trying to say? Is it so hard to just come out and say it?

"I fear he not only wants the Shikon no Tama but Kagome herself." Inuyasha's eyes bulged slightly. "Yes. I speak the truth. For if he is only after the Shikon no Tama, why is he taking so long to do it? Why not just come out and try to steal it? Why take all the time and effort to use Kikyou and Hojo in an effort to split you and Kagome apart? And Kagome's dreams! How do you explain them?"

"What dreams? What dreams are you talking about?" Inuyasha looked confused.

"Ye mean she hasn't told ye?"

"Well obviously, since I don't know what the hell you are talking about! And as you apparently already know Kagome and I haven't quite resolved our problem. We have Kikyou and Hojo to blame for that." The hanyou snapped.

"Yes, that's why I'm here telling ye this instead of Kagome. I told her to come to ye but I know how stubborn she can be, so here _I_ am. But anyway, she has been having these dreams about this Naraku character. Yes, the same man Kikyou said enlisted her and Hojo's help. Kagome was, in fact, having one that night the girls called you for help. That was her first one. Now since that night she had been having them every single night. But in the first one she told me this man or demon, rather, promised to make her his bride. I think that Kagome has some kind of connection with this new evil. She may even know him. But we can't be sure of that just yet."

"What? No way! And why didn't Kagome tell me this?"

"Ye should know why. I shouldn't have to explain everything to ye." Kaede shook her head dismally. "Ye are a dense one aren't you? I don't know what Kagome sees in you. Well… I guess it might have something to do with yer looks." Kaede's old eyes looked him up and down. "Maybe that's what overshadows how dense ye are. Still I'll never understand why she keeps coming back to ye. Well I must be going my job here is done. Promise me Ye'll look after Kagome?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply but his attention was pulled away when the front door burst open and two loud mouths stumbled in. "Yo! Baka Inuyasha! How was your day of sulking in the confines of our home?"

"Koga! Can't you leave him be for one day! Is it so hard?" Miroku shook his head.

Once again Inuyasha was about to say something smart when he remember the old hag. But when he looked to where she was last sitting she was gone. "What the hell!"

"What are you babbling on about now baka?" Koga asked snidely. "And why does it smell like old woman in here? Did you--" But he was never allowed to finish the sentence because by that time Inuyasha had gotten himself off the couch and tackled the arrogant wolf.

Miroku knew better than to try and break them up when they were fighting like this. He had enough scars to know it was better to let them fight it than to stop them, even at the expense of them destroying the house. So, wisely he stealthily walked past them and into the kitchen for some much needed chow.

**Xxx 30 minutes later Xxx**

"So Inuyasha," Miroku began once the brawl had ended and the two brawlers met him into the kitchen. This always seemed to be the place they talked and well… bonded and caught up with one another. "What happened while Koga and I were gone? I sensed the aura of an aged Miko but when we entered it was gone, as if it had never even been here to begin with."

"It was that old hag that trained Kagome and Kikyou. She said she came here to tell me that the girls were in danger, more so Kagome." Inuyasha started.

Miroku opened his mouth to chastise Inuyasha about calling Kaede a hag but Koga spoke first.

"What? What kind of danger!" Koga interrupted the hanyou.

"Well if you would let me **_finish, _**I'd tell you!" Inuyasha glared at the full youkai. "She said it's a new evil, Naraku. That guy that was the one that enlisted the help of Kikyou and Hojo to break Kagome and I up. She thinks he's not only after the Shikon no Tama but Kagome as well." Inuyasha said also telling them of Kagome's dream and the fact that Kaede guessed Kagome knew this demon that was after her.

"Wow." Miroku whistled. "But why didn't Kagome come and tell you herself?" Miroku wondered. "Or why didn't Sango or Ayame tell Koga or me?"

"How should I know? Women are hard to understand! They always have some stupid reason as to why they do what they do!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well then they obviously, or rather Kagome, didn't want us to know. So we should be on alert and watch them carefully. Just to make sure they are safe of course. And we must make sure we are never seen by them! If Kagome didn't want them to tell us and she finds out Kaede told us anyway…things may not turn out pretty."

"Easier said than done." Koga mused.

"Always make sure you are far enough away that Ayame can't smell you but close enough so you can see them. But when you are with me I can always put up a barrier to hide us, scents and all. After all I come from a long line of powerful spiritual monks." Miroku grinned with pride.

"You sure don't act like one." Both Inuyasha and Koga gladly informed the monk not even bothering to hide the beautiful grin gracing their faces.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**I am so so so so sorry for the extremely late update! All I will say is that I was stuck and my inspiration was gone…. At least for a bit. And when it finally came back I was able to get this chapter up! I think it's a bunch of blah but its better than nothing. I guess I'll call this my blah blah chapter. It's almost pointless if you ask me but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! And sometimes you need blah chapters before you get to the really good ones! Right? RIGHT! That makes me feel so much better! Lol. **

**So Please R and R! I LOVE getting reviews so much! I always look forward to checking my email just so I can read my reviews! They are the highlight of my day! I know that's corny but that's how I feel! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	23. Let The Spying Commence

**Chapter 23 Let the Spying Commence! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: YO! I used them review reply thingys! Thank you all for reviewing and reading!**

_**Inuyasha05, Kirara Kitten**, **O.oo.O,**_ **_Sk8er7, inuyasha1818_**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! And I'm sorry for taking so long on the update! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are they still following us?" Ayame whispered as discreetly as she could to Kagome.

"Yes." Kagome said through gritted teeth with a sharp glance behind her.

"What are we gonna do?" Sango asked keeping her gaze locked straight ahead. She didn't want their stalkers to think they knew they were there.

"We'll split up and meet behind them." Kagome said. "Then we'll give our stalkers a piece of our mind. Alright?" Her friends nodded in agreement. "Let's do it then!"

Their plan decided the three girls slit up, each going in another direction.

**Xxx**

"Hey, where did they go?" Inuyasha asked struggling to see over the sea of bobbing heads before him.

"I don't know! They just disappeared!" Miroku said a little worried. Where had they suddenly gone off to?

"I thought you were watching them!" Koga snapped.

"We're _ALL _supposed to be watching them!" Miroku snapped back. No way was he going to let Koga pass all the blame onto him! "Let's not argue about this right now. We have to find them!"

"SO, YOU ARE FOLLOWING US!" A female voice screamed from behind them. And let me tell you, she did not sound happy. Not at all. I would hate to be on the receiving end of that line fire right now.

Startled, the three guys jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Should we turn around?" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku who was right next to him. "Or should we run for it?"

"I say we run." Came the monks reply.

"Not so fast!" the same voice said through gritted teeth. "Turn yourselves around and face us!" She ordered.

Slowly the three stalkers complied afraid of the hurt that they knew was about to befall them. As they made their 180 degree turn, their eyes met with those of Kagome, Ayame, and Sango. The looks of pure anger they were receiving…

"Well at least we know where they are now." Koga said laughing awkwardly.

Ayame glared at him, her hand on her hips. "Why were you following us? You've been doing it for a couple of days now and we want to know _WHY_!" She bellowed.

"Because… because… because… You tell them Miroku!" Koga stuttered unappealingly.

"We were following you because…. we thought you were in danger?" He answered making is sound like he was asking a question rather than answering one.

"And why would you think we were in danger!" Sango was the one to ask.

"Because…. You tell them Inuyasha!" Miroku said passing off the spotlight.

Inuyasha glared at the monk as if to say 'You're so dead later.' "Well… I got this visit from that old hag, Kaede. She told me this new evil was after you and to keep watch after you all." He rushed in one breath.

"I'm going to hurt her! I should have known she would do something like this!" Kagome stamped her foot and for a moment her anger for Inuyasha disappeared. And I mean only a moment. "But that does not mean you can follow us around! Stalking is against the law! We could sue you for this!" Kagome wagged her finger at them. Man was she pissed!

"Calm down Kagome! We were just worried about you guys! No need to get overexcited over nothing!" Inuyasha said not realizing his attempts were futile.

"Calm down! You want me to come down? I find out my Boyfri--" She immediately put her hand over her mouth stopping her words. Boyfriend? Was that was she was going to say? Were they even still dating?

Everyone was staring at her, speechless. Let me just say she does not do well under stress.

"Stop following us, we can take care of ourselves!" Kagome ordered. "Come on Ayame and Sango!" Her face red, Kagome pushed through the three guys before her.

Glaring at their counterparts, Ayame and Sango followed after their friend.

"I wonder what that means Inuyasha?" Koga grinned elbowing him playfully.

"So what do we do now?" Miroku asked.

"Duh! We follow after them!" Inuyasha said with an air of cockiness.

"But they told us not to." Miroku unwontedly pointed out.

"So what, monk. Since when do we listen to what they say?" Koga said, for the first time on Inuyasha's side.

Not waiting for a response they hurried after the girls trying to catch up.

"I swear those two are going to get me in trouble one of these days." Miroku muttered before following after them. "Guys! Wait for me!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kagome, I think after a day like today we all need a break. We need to do something fun." Ayame pointed out.

"And what, Ayame, do you have in mind?" Kagome asked taking the bait.

"You'll see." The girl grinned linking her arms with her two friends and leading them away. "It's going to be so much fun!"

**Xxx**

"A country bar? You took us to a country bar? Where everyone wears ten gallon hats and cowboy boots?" Sango stared in disbelief at the flashing neon lights that read 'The Rootin Tootin Cowboy". (I never said I was good at naming places…)

"Not everyone. And don't go getting all bent out of shape before you actually step inside! Live a little! This will be fun! I've been here tons of times and the people here are great!" Ayame said walking forward and opening the door.

"You better be right. 'Cuz if I feel weird being here, we're leaving." Kagome said through gritting teeth as she walked inside.

Kagome entered and stopped dead in her tracks. Almost every head wore a cowboy hat, save for a select few. The song of the moment blared loud over the speakers. Two guys stood at the front of the room singing very badly to 'Play Something Country'.

"Yue!" Ayame called to a guy sitting at the bar. He was one of the few that opted not to wear the cowboy hat. "How have you been?" She hugged him snuggly before sitting beside him.

"Looks like she comes here often." Sango muttered to Kagome.

"Yeah. Looks like it."

"I'm doing pretty good Ayame! I haven't seen you in so long!" He grinned and took a sip from his drink.

"I know. It has been awhile." She agreed. "These are my friends. Sango and Kagome." She introduced.

"Hey girls. I'm Yue." He nodded formally.

"Nice to meet you." They both said.

"This yer first time here?" He asked obviously sensing their discomfort.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Kagome asked.

"I can just tell. It's okay though. It takes some time getting used to but the people here are just like me and you."

"Riiiiight." Sango and Kagome both said sarcastically. No way were these people just like them!

"You'll see." Yue said quite confidently.

"Yeah we'll see." Kagome said as she and Sango too their seats at the bar.

**Xxx**

"Is this where they went?" Miroku asked a little skeptically.

"It's where their scent trail ends." Koga stated.

"But this is not someplace they would normally go." Inuyasha pointed out.

"It's someplace Ayame would go." Koga said entering the building.

**Xxx**

'_Maybe this place isn't so bad.' _ Kagome was surprised to hear herself thinking as she sang along with Ayame and Sango to some country song. She followed the words as the lit up across the screen. She was even allowing herself to think maybe this was actually fun! But that could also be the alcohol talking.

The crowd of wanna-be cowboys and cowgirls cheered and 'YEEEEEE-HAWWW' showing there approval. They stomped their feet and clapped to the beat of the music.

Kagome smiled to herself as she looked over to Sango who seemed to be enjoying herself as well. _I guess I do need to get out a little more, _She thought to herself.

The song ended and the trio headed back to the bar where Yue was still sitting. He smiled a knowing smile at them.

"Not that bad, was it?" He asked Kagome.

"No it wasn't." she said not afraid to admit she had been wrong.

The next few hours wore on much in the same way. The girls got up and danced, sang some karaoke, or just sat and chatted with Yue at the bar. The cheery atmosphere allowed Kagome to forget all the stresses that had been put upon her over the past few days. Her stress had piled up so high she wasn't even aware she had been stressed out until now.

The only downside to the evening was that an abundance of guys kept coming up to her and asking for her phone number, or if she wanted to dance, or get together some time. Ayame and Sango seemed to be having the same problem as well. Kagome gave each one the same answer. NO! But they couldn't seem to take a hint and just kept coming. Some of them even came up to her more than once! And these losers had the cheesiest pick up lines ever.

"Is that a mirror in your pocket? 'Cuz I can totally see myself in your pants."

"Did you hurt yourself from that when you fell from heaven?"

"I'll give you my number if you give me yours."

"Hey hot stuff. Wanna go for a _ride_ with me?"

One guy seemed so desperate, and drunk he was practically begging her for her number! What a loser! Kagome turned to the bar tender and gave him this look; 'Do something!' it said. And with a nod to someone across the room the drunk was pulled off his stool by two burly men and thrown out.

"Thank you." Kagome breathed to the bartender.

"You're welcome." He said before attending to someone at the other end of the bar.

"You ready to go?" Ayame asked sensing anymore fun they may have had this evening was gone now.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Kagome said. She slapped down a 50 on the counter for the bartender, who wasted no time in snatching it up, and then got up to leave.

"Bye Yue!" Ayame waved. "See you soon."

"Yep." He nodded and turned his attention to the guy nearest him.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sango asked. "It's not even dark yet."

"Ya know what? You guys go ahead and do something. I think I'm going to go for a walk and then maybe head home sometime later." Kagome said shoving her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"Are you sure? You don't want us to come with you?" Ayame asked suddenly worried by Kagome sudden need to be alone.

"No. It's alright. You girls go have some fun. I just need some time to think and gather my thoughts." Kagome said.

"Alright… But you better go straight home when you're done! Or call us on your cell if your not. We don't want something happening to you."

"I will Ayame." Kagome laughed. "Don't worry so much. But I'll see you guys later. Bye."

"Bye," Sango and Ayame said in unison.

And that's where they spit up; Kagome heading one way and her two friends heading the other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How many guys is that now that's come up to her?" Inuyasha said unhappily. He and his friends had hidden themselves in a dark corner of club so as to not be seen by the girls they were currently 'stalking.' The girls seemed to be having a great time. It had been a long time since Inuyasha had seen a genuine smile on Kagome's face. Although it had been a long time since he had seen much of Kagome at all.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Miroku said. "It's not like she's actually accepting the advances of the cowboy wanna-bees' you don't see me getting upset over the guys coming up to Sango do you?"

"Whatever! It still doesn't make in any easier!" he snapped.

Miroku decided to ignore that last remark and continued his spying.

"They're leaving!" Koga said almost immediately getting up to follow after them.

"Wait!" Miroku put a halting hand on the wolf demon's shoulder. "We just up and follow them right away! We have to wait until they get a little ways away so they won't see us!" The girls were almost to the door before Miroku let Koga go. "_Now_ let's go."

But what Miroku didn't anticipate was how difficult it would be to push their way through the crowd of dancers. The dancers didn't seem to keen to break apart long enough to let the three guys pass. So unfortunately, took them a little longer than they would have liked but they finally broke free and found themselves in the light of the warm sun.

"Where did they go?" Asked Koga. "Good going moron! Now we lost them!" He knocked Miroku on the head.

"I see Ayame and Sango over there…." Inuyasha trailed off looking to the right. "But where is Kagome?"

"She's not with them?" Miroku asked once he recovered from the knock to his head.

"No!" Inuyasha sniffed the air. "She was just here…. I can smell her scent… but it's too mixed in with the other scents around it! Damn it!"

"I'm sure she just wanted to go for a walk. We'll follow Ayame and Sango and maybe they'll meet up." Koga said sounding far wiser than his friends thought he was.

"Yeah. Maybe." Inuyasha resigned. There was something deep inside him telling the hanyou this was not the case. Kagome would not meet up with her friends, he knew this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Naraku." A cold female voice said. It was filled with emotions not well hidden.

"Yes, Kagura?" Naraku answered. His face was hidden in the shadows of his room, but you could still tell he was sitting at his desk. What he was doing, you would only guess.

"Someone is here to see you." She said just as coldly.

"Tell whoever it is that I'm busy. I will not see anyone right now." Naraku said emotionlessly.

"I did Master. But this person is rather persistent and refuses to leave until he sees you."

"Who is it?" Naraku sighed.

"He calls himself Hojo."

Instantly Naraku perked up. "Send him in."

"As you wish." Kagura nodded and bowed out.

Seconds later she returned, Hojo with her.

"Ah! Hojo!" Naraku clasped his hands together and stepped out from behind his desk. "How are you doing my friend?" he gagged internally. Friend? No way was he and this human friends!

"Not so good." Hojo answered looking down.

"And why is that?" Naraku asked pretending to be sincerely curious. Really, he could care less.

"I have spoken with Kikyou earlier today and it seems she has ruined everything! She told me she told Inuyasha of our plan! Which means Inuyasha obviously informed Kagome, undoing all that we had accomplished!" Hojo said unblinkingly.

"Yes. I'm rather aware of that." Naraku seated himself on the corner of his desk.

"You are?" Hojo said in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me? And what are we going to do about it?"

"I, Human, don't have to tell you anything. And what you are going to do what I tell you." Naraku snapped icily. He didn't like humans thinking they could order him around. He was the one that should do the ordering. "Kagura."

"Yes Master?" The wind demon snapped to full alert, waiting to hear what he lord wanted of her.

"Bring me Kanna." Naraku ordered.

"Right away Milord." She turned and was gone.

In that short time before she returned Naraku never took his eyes off Hojo. He stared emotionlessly at the weak human before him. The hate Naraku had for Hojo, being human, was plainly visible. But, because Naraku needed Hojo (for the time being) he would tolerate him. But just barely. After that… the boy's fate would be sealed with one swipe of his tentacles.

Kagura returned with Kanna a few minutes later.

"You called Milord?" Kanna said emotionlessly.

"Yes. Show me Kagome." He ordered.

The mirror swirled for a moment before a clear image of Kagome appeared on the screen. She was walking alone, her hands in her pockets. Her eyes were downcast and an expression of pure sadness showed on her face.

Naraku grinned. She was _alone_. No one was with her. No one was there to save her. Not her friends. Not her lover. Not the wolf demon or the Monk. Not that old hag, not even the taiyoukai or freakishly happy human that accompanied him. _She was alone. _And practically his for the taking. Had that old hag not warned Kagome of this? That she needs to be careful? The hag's efforts where obviously in vain, since Kagome had just ignored them.

Naraku tore his gaze from his slave's mirror and turned his attention to the pathetic and gullible human before him. The human, it seemed, was staring unbelievingly at the magical mirror. Naraku smirked. Stupid human. He was just like the rest. Easily surprised and intrigued by something so simple.

"Hojo." The Human's gaze left the mirror and looked to the owner of the cold voice. "You will go to Kagome and bring her here. Only then shall you have her as yours." Naraku's face contorted in a freakish grin, much like the one the Grinch gave before he found his heart. _(lol) _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome had been walking alone for what seemed like hours. It was only when she noticed it beginning to get dark that she decided it was time to head for home. So she turned herself around and began heading that way. Yeah, she could just wish herself home and magically be there, but she strangely wasn't ready to face her friends yet. And walking home was one way to make that meeting farther away.

She watched as the sun slowly set behind the horizon and as one by one the street lights came one, shortly followed by the business lights. It was now dark, night had fallen. Despite the sudden lack of light Kagome did not feel inclined to quicken her pace. She remained traveling at the slow but steady pace she was going now.

But the sound of footfalls behind her caused her to instantly quicken her pace. She began walking faster, but did not break into a run. Her ears were listening, seeing if the person was following still her. Maybe taking a walk wasn't such a good idea. She began to regret not leaving her friends. Why had she not headed Kaede's warning?

The footfalls she had thought she heard earlier seemed to be gone. Or so she thought. No sooner did she think that thought when a gloved hand covered her mouth. Her scream was muffled as she struggled and tried to get away, but whoever had her, had her tight. There was no way she could get away from him. At least not that way. Unfortunately, before she could attack her attacker, he covered her nose and mouth with some kind of rough rag. Her chances of escaping now were gone.

And that was the last thing Kagome remembered before losing consciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Thank you guys for being so supportive. I hope you like this chapter. The last four paragraphs might not be so well written, I was upset as I wrote them. But because of my duty and how I have been neglecting it lately I forced myself to finish. **

**I just learned that I have to put the cat that I have known all my life asleep. He is 17 almost 18 years, old and soon will no longer be with us. His name is Tigger and has Cancer in his jaw. Because of that he has lost all his teeth and his jaw hurts to leave. The Vet says he only has 3 to 4 weeks to live if we don't put him down. I am so going to miss that cat. I can't imagine not having him around anymore. The only good side to this is that he lived a good and full life up until this point and putting him to sleep with end his suffering. **

**Thank you and please R and R. **

**Clouds of the Sky **


	24. Naraku Has Her

**Chapter 24 Naraku Has Her**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: I am soooooooooooooo Sorry for taking so long to update. There is no excuse for it. Well, other than a sever case of writers block, working on my other fics, (some of them) hanging with my friends, and preparing for my friend who is going to Japan, like Wednesday. (Tomorrow!) She'll be gone for two weeks. I'm really going to miss her! And most recently I got a new Kitten! Kiki! She is so adorable and Kawaii! I love her! But here I am finally updating for those of you who care. **

**Special thanks to**: **Kirara Kitten for being the only one to review my last chapter. (Aside from Berri, whom I love to death, but her opinion is kinda biased… I'm sorry! I love you! Please don't hurt me!) But you, Kirara Kitten are the reason I am updating. As soon as I received your review I got right to work on this chapter. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Kagome awoke hours later she had no idea where she was or what the hell had happened. Other than a small headache and ache in her back she seemed to be fine. Slowly she sat up to survey her surroundings. Nothing was familiar about the place she had been taking too.

She was in a not well lit room, if you could call it that. It was more like a cell. The walls were made of some kind of rock and there were no windows. Where the door should be, there were bars, much like that of a prison cell. She was sitting on a mattress protruding from the wall with one lone blanket.

How homey.

From careful assessment she knew she was not getting out of here anytime soon. Might as well sit back and enjoy the ride until she found out why she was here and who had taken her. Lucky for her she didn't have to wait too long.

Foot steps sounded down the hall, getting closer and closer until they came to a halt outside her bared door.

"Well, well, my little Kagome. It seems you have finally awakened." A familiar voice rasped. Whoever this man was did not want to be seen. But why he chose to hide behind a suit of a baboon was beyond her.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "And why have you kidnapped me? I'll have you know once my friends realize I'm missing they will hunt you down and—"

"I am already aware of what your friends will do. But you see-- I have hidden my tracks well. They will never find you. So don't you get your hopes up. You won't be rescued." The amusement in his voice angered Kagome.

She glared at him. "Who the hell are you?" Kagome demanded again.

"A friend." He laughed evilly. "Someone you have not seen in… too long. Not since you left me." He added darkly.

"What do you mean? We couldn't possibly have met before…" She trailed off now suddenly uncertain.

"We haven't?" The man said mockingly, confused. "Gee, and here I was under the impression you were Kagome Higurashi, the girl who suddenly hightailed it out of America and returned to her home town in Japan. Are you sure that's not you?"

"O-Onigumo?"

"Nice to finally meet you again." He said as he removed the costume covering his head. His long dark hair fell down his back and his deep red eyes bored into hers. "Although, I don't go by that name any more. Reminds me of my human days. Now I am known as Naraku." He grinned.

"You're not human any more!" Kagome gasped. But even as she said it, she knew it was true. His aura had an even stronger evil feeling about it. If at all possible it was even more suffocating than before. "What kind of deal did you strike!"

"Deal? Nothing really. I just gave my body to demons. Nothing big. Small price to pay, if you ask me, for a life of immortality. And with the Shikon No Tama now in my possession," He pulled a pink ball from his pocket. Kagome gasped and realized the priceless jewel was no longer around her neck. He had stolen if from her while she was unconscious!

"I can use it to rid myself of my human origins." Naraku continued. "Then I will have you for all eternity. You will never run from me again."

Kagome glared daggers at her captor. "I will escape and you will return the Shikon no Tama to me!" She spat.

"Kukuku! How can you escape when your friends have no idea of your whereabouts and you are trapped in this cell, while I'm out here?"

"You sick bastard! When I get out of here--!"

Naraku cut her off. "Tsk tsk! Such foul language coming from a _woman_! I shall leave and when I return I expect you to be behaved!" With that her turned on his heal, leaving Kagome alone to sulk in her confinement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She didn't come home last night?" Inuyasha's voice almost screamed through the phone. He was practically doing everything in his power to keep himself calm.

"_No. I don't know where she is or what happened to her! I knew we shouldn't have let her go off on her own!"_ Sango's worried voice replied.

"Damn straight!" Inuyasha couldn't help saying. "If someone had had enough sense to go with her she'd be home with you right now!" He knew this wasn't her fault, but right now it felt good to blame someone. It took some of the blame and guilt he was feeling at the moment, away.

"_Inuyasha! Please don't put all of this on me! I'm just as worried as you are! Now what are we going to do to find her? Should we call the police?"_ Sango asked.

"No. This probably has something to do with the Shikon no Tama and maybe that Naraku character Kikyou mentioned before. The police won't be able to do anything to help us and they'll just get in the way. We're all on our own with this."

"_So what should we do then?"_ Sango wanted to know. She was getting more worried by the minute. The longer they delayed, the less likely they'd be to find Kagome. _"If it's Naraku…" _She trailed off. No one new anything about this person/demon.

"Maybe that old hag can help us. What was her name? Kaede? The one that lives in the old shrine?"

"_Yes, Kaede! We'll meet you there."_ And the line went dead.

Inuyasha hung up his phone and turned to his friends. The wolf demon and monk looked at him expectantly. "Let's go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kikyou paced back and forth in her room. Since telling Inuyasha about Naraku she hadn't been able to do anything but worry constantly. She hadn't been able to enjoy a perfect day of endless shopping; she hadn't been able to enjoy getting her nails and hair done; she hadn't even been able to enjoy a whole day of tanning! What was this world coming to?

Naraku had to know by now. He had to know of her betrayal. So why hadn't he come for her yet? I mean, not that she wanted him to, but it still unnerved her that Naraku hadn't at least tried to make some form of contact with her.

Tired of pacing she nervously plopped down on her bed of silky pink sheets—her favorite color—and proceeded to bite her nails. She ripped off her fake nails, barely registering the pain and ruining the manicure she spent so much money to have done. Oh well. Not like she can't afford to get it done again. Daddy always gives his little angle whatever she wants. _(Angle my ass…)_

'_If only I hadn't made that deal with Naraku! If I hadn't agreed I wouldn't be in this mess! I'd be out enjoying life and making Kagome's life miserable! But no!' _Kikyou thought as she bit off another acrylic nail. It fell to the floor with the already growing pile building at her feet. If Naraku hadn't been so convincing and she hadn't been so jealous, she could be out having fun right now, instead of waiting for the evil half demon to come kill her.

Maybe the reason he hadn't come for her was because he still needed her. Maybe—

"**_You're quite right my spoiled miko!" _**Naraku's voice tickled in her head. **_"Despite your incompetence and almost ruining my whole scheme, I'm not going to dispose of you yet. I have some use for you still. Here is your chance at redemption: I want you to find Inuyasha and lead him to the exact place I tell you. And this time you will not ruin it! Do you understand me! I will kill you if you don't prove to be useful!" _**His voice thundered. **_"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" _**Kikyou nodded.**_ "Good. Now, I want you to…." _**

Kikyou whimpered and nodded as she listened to what Naraku wanted of her. This time she would follow through. This time she would do as he said. She valued her life far too much to even consider disobeying him a second time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The six friends left Kaede's in no better spirits than when they first arrived. The old miko hadn't been able to help them at all. In fact, now they were feeling worse! Now it seemed as if all hope was lost. And all six of them were to blame. Not one of them said a word as they returned to the girl's apartment.

In silence they sat in the living room, thinking, and drowning in their guilt and loss.

Finally, Inuyasha couldn't stand it any longer. He jumped to his feet and punched the wall, leaving a giant whole in his anger.

"If I had protected her more, if I had been there for her, none of this would have happened! Kagome would still be here if it weren't for me!" He said breathing heavily. "We don't even know if she's still alive right now! Or what happened to her! Or who has her!" His golden eyes momentarily flashed red.

"Inuyasha! Please come down!" Miroku said, ever the peacemaker. "Getting angry isn't going to help us find her. Whoever took her must want something. If we think a bit, I'm sure we'll come up with something."

"Shut up Monk! You don't know what you're talking about! I'm tired of you always trying to be the peacemaker! It doesn't help, only pisses me off!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango rose to her feet. "Why are you always such a jackass? You're not the only one hurting! Why do you always have to take everything out on us! Miroku is only trying to help and here you are--!"

"Guys! Stop it! We're falling apart! Kagome wouldn't want this! Can't we just forget about all our anger and guilt for a few minutes and try to figure out what happened!" Ayame stepped in, her red hair flying at odd ends as she looked from Inuyasha to Sango.

"You're right, Ayame." Sango whispered. Sighing, both she and Inuyasha slumped back in their seats and the silence returned.

Suddenly heads turned as the silence was broken by a knock at the door. Inuyasha was the first to reach the door, practically throwing it off its hinges as he opened it, only to find Kikyou standing there.

"What do you want?" He spat.

"I know where Kagome is." She said her chocolate eyes never leaving Inuyasha's. "Naraku has her. He wants you to meet him. Someplace secluded and he wants you to come alone."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Phew! It's done! I'm sorry it's kinda short. Maybe the next one will be longer. If I get more than one or two reviews, that is. I know this chapter is kinda boring but the next one will be better. **

**And if you guys could help me, I'm kinda stuck and don't know how things should go next. I have some ideas though. Please Read and Review!**

**Clouds of the Sky **


	25. Foiled Again

**Chapter 25 Foiled Again **

**Author's note: I'm going to try to end this within the next few chapters. Sorry for taking so long updating. I'm kinda loosing interest in writing this story. Don't worry; I'm going to finish it. Even if I had to force myself too! It will be finished to the best of my abilities! **

**Special thanks to: inuyasha1818**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hojo was feeling guilty for what he had done. Obviously Narraku was not someone he should have trusted. And in making that mistake he put Kagome and himself in danger. He vaguely wondered how Kikyou was faring. He'd only met her once and was instantly turned off by her shallowness.

But now was not the time to think of her. What he should be worrying about is how he was going to fix this mess he had put himself in. Naraku was wise enough not to let him leave his hideout for fear he would run for help. He was trapped in this room alone save for the female guard at the door. She looked bored, like she would rather be doing anything else than baby-sit him.

Suddenly her red eyes met his with surprising effects. The crimson depths were so deep and commanding he was forced to lock eyes with hers. She was elegantly tall and very beautiful.

"Hey! Human!" Hojo was suddenly jolted from his reverie by her irate voice. "I was talking to you!"

"I'm sorry!" He cowered weakly beneath her commanding tone. "I didn't hear you. And it's Hojo, not human." He was surprised to hear himself saying.

"What?" She snapped.

"My name is Hojo."

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, I'll help you correct this mistake you've made if you help me."

"You're going to help me escape?" Hojo asked disbelievingly.

The wind demon sighed ruthlessly. "Isn't that what I just said!" She snapped. "Gosh! You human's sure are dumb!"

Hojo wisely decided he was in no position to argue and asked, "What do I have to do?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Kagome was pretty sure she was alone in her cell. Yes, no one was there with her. She was all alone….

But if that was the case, who was it that was whispering, trying to be quiet, but failing miserably? She certainly couldn't see anyone, but that didn't mean there weren't there. The cell was too dark for her to trust her eyes.

"Who's there?" She finally called out after some time.

"No one!" Came a childish voice, and then quietly, "I know Kirara! But I panicked! So what if it was stupid!"

"Hello?" Kagome rose to her feet and followed the voice. "Who are you?" She said gently assuming the voice belonged to a child.

As she neared the spot she began to see two small silhouettes crouched on the floor. A small light from the torch on the outside of the cell allowed Kagome to better see who she shared her cell with.

"Why hello there." She said reaching her hand out to touch what seemed to be a kitsune and neko demon.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed when her hand was inches from reaching him.

Kagome was so taken aback she flinched visibly. What had Naraku done to this poor demon child and his neko demon? The weak fire light allowed her to see old and new bruises on both the neko and kitsune. Kagome could feel her heart breaking. Naraku was such an evil man.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Kagome said in the softest most sincere voice she could manage. How these poor creatures came to be here, in this terrible place, under the hard hand of Naraku, seemed unbearable to Kagome.

The Kitsune sniffled one last time but seemed to take shelter in her words. This time when she reached out to him and didn't shy away and allowed Kagome to take him and the neko demon into her arms.

Kagome held the two in her arms and talked to them softly. "You're alright now." She whispered soothingly. "I won't let him hurt you anymore."

"Promise?" came the child's young voice.

"I promise." Kagome said. "Do you have a name?"

He nodded. "My name is Shippo and this is Kirara." Both snuggled deeply into Kagome's arms. And for the first time they felt safe to the point where they actually felt themselves falling asleep.

Kagome smiled. She felt their breathing even, indicating they had fallen asleep.

"You're safe now…" Kagome whispered not altogether sure that was a true statement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha was on his way to meet Naraku at the location Kikyou had described. After delivering her message she promptly ran off, leaving the hanyou to only hope she had told the truth.

He had been instructed to go alone but his friends weren't allowing him to do so. They had said it could be a trap. So they came up with the plan to fool Naraku into thinking Inuyasha had come alone. All Inuyasha said was that if they screw this up and Kagome ended up dead, he would have their heads.

Inuyasha reached the destination which seemed to be an old abandoned warehouse. (How original, huh?) Behind him he knew his friends were well hidden, or so he hoped. As instructed he entered the decrepit building 'alone.'

At first the hanyou saw nothing but empty space. It took a few minutes for his sensitive eyes to adjust to the semi darkness but when they did she saw he was not at all alone.

In the center of the room, where the most light shown, (which wasn't much, to tell the truth) was a man, or demon. Whatever.

"Inuyasha! I'm so glad you could make it!" The figure said, clasping his hangs together. "I was beginning to think you would chicken out! You're a bigger man than I thought!"

Inuyasha growled at the obvious insult. "You're Naraku." It was a statement not a question.

"That is what I am called." Naraku said without missing a beat.

"Where is Kagome? What have you done to her?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"Nothing. Yet."

"If you so much as lay a finger on her…"

"You'll what? Kill me?" Naraku laughed. Really laughed. It seemed the thought of Inuyasha killing him was quite humorous.

Inuyasha was beginning to get quite irritated. Naraku had called him here and still had yet to tell him what he wanted.

"Naraku, I don't have time for your games! Now, tell me where Kagome is!"

"See, I could do that but that's not why I called you here." Naraku paused, listening… "Inuyasha… Didn't I tell you to come alone?"

"Yes…" Damn it! Those fools! Hadn't he warned them not to mess things up!

"And yet… You didn't. Well, this changes things." Naraku snapped his fingers and instantly Kagome appeared in his arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagura led Hojo to where Kagome was being held captive. She and the human had struck some kind of deal; if she helped him he helped her. It was quite simple really. But this human wasn't too smart. And Kagura began to doubt her decision to take his help.

But it was too late to back out now. She sighed. If only she had been more patient.

She and the human continued to walk down the stone hallway until Kagura stopped suddenly, causing the human to almost run into her.

"This is it?" He said disbelievingly. This place... was so cold... and unpleasant. Who in the right mind would keep Kagome locked up in a place like this?

Of course: Naraku.

"What do you think, Human? That I just took you here for the heck of it?" Kagura snapped.

"Right, sorry….." Hojo winced at how stupid he must have sounded. Moving right along, he turned to the door of what appeared to be a cell. "Kagome? Kagome, you there?" He called.

"Hojo? Is that you?" Kagome's voice carried through the darkness.

"Yes! It's me! Kagome, I'm so sorry for what I did to you! I-I wasn't thinking clearly. But I'm here now to save you!" Hojo said trying to rectify his actions but only served to sound stupid once again.

"Save the apologies for later! Just get me out of here!" Kagome ordered.

"Uhhhhhhhh right!" Hojo turned to Kagura. "How do we open the door?"

Sighing exasperatedly, Kagura flicked her fan causing a gust of wind to knock down the door. Humans! Always expecting you to do everything!

Kagome, anxious to leave her cell wasted no time he stepping out. "Thanks! Now let's get—" But Kagome never finished that sentence. Because it was at that moment that she disappeared right before Kagura and Hojo's very eyes.

"Damn it!" Kagura cursed under her breath.

Foiled Again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome stood hunched over in Naraku's grasp with a knife to her throat. And not just any knife. I knife that seemed to be connected to Naraku's hand. It seemed he could change his body parts… into weapons. Wonderful. Makes ya wonder what other body parts would turn into... bad thoughts! This was not the time!

Shippo and Kirara had jumped from her arms, not long after Naraku used his... powers to bring her here. Running in fear, they hid somewhere in the darkness.

"Naraku! Let her go!" Inuyasha ordered.

Since they had already been discovered, behind Inuyasha stood all his friends, the same friends who put him in this unwanted predicament.

"No. I don't think I can do that. You see, I called you here to kill you. To remove you. To get you out of the way. But now that you brought your friends you have made things quite difficult for me."

Kagome was deathly afraid for her life, but she was more worried about Inuyasha at the moment. Naraku wouldn't kill her, he was only bluffing. While her captor was distracted Kagome slowly reached her hand into his pocket and extracted the pink ball he had stolen from her earlier. She then proceeded to wrap her foot around his ankle and trip him.

She succeeded in freeing herself, but she also succeeded in angering her evil half demon kidnapper. Before he could grab her again, Kagome ran to Inuyasha and hid behind him.

Naraku jumped to his feel, boiling with rage. But he was more mad at himself than he was at the miko. If he had been paying more attention she wouldn't have caught him so off guard.

Filled with unfocused rage, he reached in his pocket to retrieve the Shikon no Tama, only to find it missing. Kagome confidently stepped from behind Inuyasha and opened her hand, grinning annoyingly.

"You stupid, conniving, wench!" Naraku bellowed. "Now I'm going to kill you too for turning against me. I gave you a second chance, Kagome! There will not be a third!"

"Don't you dare talk to Kagome that way!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku was going to pay for what he had done! Hurting Kagome was not acceptable!

He charged for Naraku ready to attack. But just as our favorite hero readied to take Naraku out, the evil hanyou shot forth a tentacle and pierced him through the heart.

"INUYASHA!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Um… yeah this story is almost over. We have just about reached the ending! Ya ya! I hope you liked this chapter. What a great Cliffy right? Not really. This chapter was kinda short compared to other ones… oh well. A chapter is a chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP! **

**Question: Should Kikyou die? Or would that be too cruel? We could always give her an honorable death. You decide. **

**Please read and Review! Thanks! **

**Clouds of the Sky **


	26. It's Not Over Yet, Kagome

**Chapter 26 It's not over yet, Kagome. **

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. Sorry I didn't get it out as soon as I would have liked, but please Read and Review anyway. **

**Special thanks to: LonelyxSoul, inuyasha1818,**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as Naraku's tentacle pierced his heart.

Inuyasha sputtered and gasped for breath as he staggered back, in deep shock. He seemed unable to realize what had just happened to him as he clutched the deep wound. A pool of crimson red blood had already begun to pool around his feet. Kagome ran to him and a second later he collapsed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed again. He was breathing, but barely. She glared at Naraku.

"How could you do this? How could you be so evil!" She demanded.

"Kukukuku!" Naraku cackled. "Do you really want me to answer that question?"

"No! I want you to die!" Acting upon her anger Kagome stood and glared daggers at Naraku. Her power fluctuated, causing her hair to billow around her. Her energy surrounded her, gathering strength with each passing second.

For the first time since they had arrived Naraku looked scared. And Kagome liked it. She wanted him to cower in fear at her feet, wanted him to beg for his life. Kagome wanted him to pay for what he had done. But most importantly she wanted him to die a painful death and never hurt _anyone_ ever again.

Especially her Inuyasha.

"What's the matter Naraku? You scared now?" Kagome taunted, her grin sending shivers of slight terror even down her friends backs.

Naraku cackled again, his laugh betraying him. "Never!" He shouted, sending tentacles of miasma towards Kagome.

Behind her, her friends gasped but Kagome moved not a muscle. Seconds before she should have been hit, the tentacles disintegrated into a pile of purified ash. Kagome grinned triumphantly at Naraku.

"Now are you scared? You can't even touch me!"

"No… But I can hurt your friends!" Naraku let out hundreds of tentacles from his horrid body all headed for the people Kagome cared about most.

"I don't think so!" Kagome's voice shook the area around them. "You will not lay a finger on my friends!" A burst of pink energy shot out in all directions from Kagome, destroying most of the offending tentacles.

And of the few that did manage to get by, they were immediately destroyed by Hiraikotsu.

"Now what do you plan to do Naraku? You can't kill us, obviously. But I can kill you…" Kagome trailed off in a threatening tone.

"Kagome…" Ayame began. She glanced at the open window, noticing night had already fallen. But then moon had yet to rise…. Had they really been here that long? Ayame looked back to Kagome. "Kagome…." She said again.

"Not now Ayame! I'm about to kill Naraku!"

"But Kagome!" It was Sango this time.

"Just wait a second!" Kagome snapped. Couldn't they wait to interrupt her until after Naraku was dead and buried ten feet below the ground?

"So you think you can kill me, do you Kagome?" Naraku taunted, back to his old self. He was up to something…. "Kagura! Come forth! And bring the prisoner with you!"

_**(Author's note: You all know who it is right?) **_

**XXX**

Kagura sighed. It was only a matter of time before Naraku realized her presence and ordered her out.

"Come human." She glared at Hojo, as he liked to call himself. "Naraku wants you." She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him towards her master. For this human, he was walking on his last few minutes of life.

"Hojo… no…." Kagome whispered unbelievingly. How could she have forgotten about him? Damn it! This definitely complicated things.

Naraku now had Hojo in a neck lock and the grin on the evil hanyou's face only served to anger Kagome even more.

"You kill me, you risk hurting you friend here." Naraku laughed menacingly. "Do you really want to take that chance?"

Kagome hesitated, glaring at Naraku. He was right. Despite what Hojo had done he was still human, and we all make mistakes. She was angry at him for what he had done, but not angry enough to kill him just to get rid of Naraku.

Naraku smirked, realizing he had won. "Kagura! You distract them while I make my escape!" He ordered never taking his eyes off Kagome.

Kagura nodded, effortlessly kicking up a gust of wind.

"See ya later, Miko!" Naraku kuku'ed before disappearing, taking totally helpless Hojo with him.

"Damn it!" Kagome cursed. Why is it that the bad guys never played fair?

"Kagome!" A voice called from behind her. It was Kouga. "You go after him! We'll take care of Kagura."

Kagome nodded wasting no time. With one last look at the sleeping Inuyasha, and her determination strengthened, she went after Naraku.

**XXX**

Kagome could feel his demonic aura still nearby. Meaning he hadn't left yet. He was still somewhere in the building. Just where…. Kagome had yet to figure out.

She rounded a corner only to come face to face with a little girl. She was oddly pale and Kagome wondered why she hadn't sensed her before now. She looked innocent enough and Kagome couldn't waste her time when Naraku could be making his escape.

"Are you another one of Naraku's prisoners?" Kagome asked. The girl said nothing, just moved the mirror she was holding up into her arms. "My friends are back that way. They'll help you." Kagome began to step over the girl.

"Look." The girl's emotionless voice said. Kagome stopped and turned wondering what the child wanted. Just as her eyes were about to make contact with her own in the mirror, a figure jumped in front of her.

**XXX**

"Kikyou?" Kagome sputtered disbelievingly. "What are you doing here?"

Kikyou's eyes were locked on the mirror, her life slowly draining from her. "Saving you." She managed to choke out. "But I didn't to if for _you_. I did it for Inuyasha. And plus I feel guilty for what I did to you two…" She rasped.

"Kikyou…" Kagome whispered, suddenly feeling more compassion for Kikyou than she had ever dreamed of feeling.

"Just go! Kill Naraku before he escapes!" Kikyou ordered, showing her old self, but only for a moment.

"But what about you!" Kagome wanted to know. It looked like the strange girl was pulling pieces of Kikyou's soul from her body.

"I'll be fine! Just go before it's too late!" Kikyou ordered. "This is not the time for you to be worrying about me!"

Kagome nodded and took off. She had to trust Kikyou right now if he wanted any chance of killing Naraku.

"I'll come back for you…"

**XXX**

Kagome entered a room that resembled that of an office. The only difference being that it was dark and reeked of Naraku's evil aura. But there was no sigh of Naraku himself. Where was he hiding?

She continued inside the room, alert as ever. "I know you're in here Naraku. Come out now and I promise I'll go easy on you." Kagome lied. She was going to milk the life out of this bastard as painfully as she could. But he didn't need to know that. A little white lie never hurt anyone.

Kagome stopped suddenly, hearing a scuffling noise off to her side. She changed directions and followed it. Behind a desk she found Hojo bound and gagged. He was moaning through his gag, trying to tell her something…

"Hojo? Where's Naraku?" Like he could tell her. Hello! He was gagged.

The boy's eyes looked pleading off to the left behind her… was someone there? Just as Kagome started to turn around something hit her _hard_ on the back. She was sent sprawling on the floor, stars clouding her vision.

"Why Hello, Kagome!" Naraku's voice said from somewhere in front of her. Kagome's head was still reeling from the blunt force of Naraku hitting her. "Ya know, if you hadn't followed me right now I might not have had to kill you…" He sighed dramatically. "But I knew you would. You were never one to give up so easily."

Finally her vision cleared and Kagome saw Naraku making his way towards her. How she hated him so much right now! Just the sight of him sent rivulets of disgust through her body.

Kagome risked one look at Hojo only too see him passed out on the floor, before jumping to her feet. No way was she going down so easily. If Naraku wanted to kill her he wasn't going to do it without a fight.

Naraku lunged for Kagome, grabbing her around the wrist and bringing her to him. She hadn't totally recovered from her initial attack from Naraku, it seemed.

"We could have been a great team, Kagome." Naraku whispered in her ear. Kagome shivered in repulsion. "Working together to one day rule the world… can you see it?" Naraku's anger seemed to return to him. "But you had to go and ruin it! You just had to get back together with that pathetic hanyou, _Inuyasha_! Did you even think of me at all after you abandoned me?"

Kagome began to feel a tickling sensation running down her body. No! This can't be happening! Not now! The moon shown in through a window, lighting upon Kagome, in all its midnight glory. She began to make her routine change beneath Naraku's grasp. He was so shocked by what was happening, he let her go and Kagome fell to the floor.

When the change from human to hanyou was complete she rose to her feet. "Do you still want me _now_, Naraku? You see what I become every night of the full moon?" Kagome asked. Her thoughts ran back to Inuyasha. '_He must be human now! I hope his wounds healed enough before he lost his demon blood. I hope he's okay! If Naraku killed him…' _

"What happened to you?" Naraku wanted to know. His eyes showed his evident revulsion. "What did you do to yourself!"

"I was cursed even before I was born. _'She will spend one day a month as a disgusting hanyou.'_" Kagome told Naraku, replaying the words of her curse. "This is what Happens to me once a month! I become this!" She pointed to herself, smirking at Naraku. She then wasted to more precious time and charged at Naraku, her claws her extended, purification energy surrounding them.

Naraku reacted too slowly and Kagome's claws hit their mark. Naraku screamed in pain as the pure energy surrounded his demonic form. In mere seconds his body melted into purified ash.

Kagome fell onto her knee's sighing with relief. Naraku was dead. Finally. He would never hurt anyone every again.

But the night was not over. She still had one more trial ahead of her. As if to prove this the jewel around her neck began to pulse and grow warm….

**XXX**

Sango sent forth Hiraikotsu only to have it thrown back at her by Kagura's strong winds. They were winning this battle but still feeling the fatigue bearing down on them. Time was not on their side as they began to grow weary. How much longer could they hold out?

But fate seemed to be on their side as Kagura suddenly fell to the ground, clutching her heart and screaming bloody murder. "Naraku is dying! He's dying and taking me with him!" She screamed. "No! Help me!" She pleaded. And then only ash remained. It was all over. Kagura was dead.

And one person was on all their minds. "Kagome…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kinda short, I know, but I wrote it all in one sitting. I hope you liked it because I think I could have done better than I did. This chapter had a lot of breaks in it too, I noticed. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Until then, please read and review. **

**Clouds of the Sky **


	27. The Grave Choice: Loss of Mortality

**Chapter 27 The Grave Choice: Loss of Mortality**

**Author's note: I'm starting to wrap things up now! Only a couple more chapters-- counting this one-- to go! I hope you readers enjoyed this story. And here it is, the next chapter. What I hope you have been waiting for. **

**No special thanks in this update. Just a thanks to those of you who reviewed. You know who you are. Thanks guys and I love you all! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. He slowly sat up, a sharp pain shooting through his entire body. The wound Naraku had inflicted hadn't been allowed to heal fully due to Inuyasha's now human state.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked when after looking around and not finding her.

"We were just about to go look for her." Miroku said at his side. "Are you okay though?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Inuyasha was on his feet in seconds. "Let's go."

"But your wound! It's not fully healed yet! What if you reopen it?" Sango logically pointed out.

"I'll be fine!" The hanyou snapped. "It's Kagome I'm worried about…" He was abruptly overwhelmed with this odd feeling of losing her… He needed to find her now, to shake this uncomfortable feeling.

**XXX**

Kagome opened her eyes to find she was in a place she no longer recognized. It was obvious she was no longer in Naraku's lair. The question was, how in the hell did she get to this new place?

Looking around, Kagome came to the conclusion she was in a temple of some kind. It was very different from the modern temples of her time, which were in short supply. This one had an air of the past to it, something she couldn't accurately describe.

She stood to her feet, sensing she wasn't alone, somehow how knowing the person with her would do her no harm.

"Kagome," A woman, Kagome decided, spoke. "I'm glad to finally be able to meet you."

Kagome's chocolate orbs lightened upon the figure that now suddenly appeared before her. Her long dark hair fell elegantly down her back and she was dressed in feudal priestess attire, Kagome recognized the ensemble immediately.

'This woman... could she be...' Kagome thought abstractly, not allowing herself to finish the thought.

"Yes, Kagome. Your thoughts are correct. I am Midoriko." The woman informed her, smiling a warm smile that sent jolts of electricity through Kagome's body.

"How did you...? How is it possible..?" Kagome struggled to say.

"Here," Midoriko motioned to the room around her, "thoughts are expressed aloud."

"Where is _here_, exactly?" Kagome asked, becoming more comfortable now that she was beginning to understand or at least have some idea about what was going on.

"A sacred temple humans are rarely allowed to visit. You are lucky to be here." Midoriko answered simply.

Kagome nodded, knowing this was the closest answer to her question she was going to get. "Why am I here?"

"I was wondering when you would ask me that." Midoriko smiled. "You have destroyed the evil that was after my power. The Power of the Shikon Jewel. That gem you have been protecting for so long." Midoriko motioned to the relic in Kagome's hands. "And in doing so, you freed me from my confinement. Because of this you are given a choice: Come with me to a place where you will be free of sorrow free of pain, and free of the horrors of the outside world. You will be worshiped as a Goddess and given powers that will allow you to relieve the sorrow of the humans you watch over. Or you can stay with your friends, to live a life filled with the sorrows and hardships that is human. But if you make that particular choice it will come at a price, as all great decisions do."

"What price?" Kagome wanted to know. Her heart thundered in her rib cage.

"Your mortality."

Kagome gasped but nodded. She knew exactly what Midoriko was speaking of. Her curse would be removed in a sense, so to speak. It would be made permanent. Human, she would be no longer.

"This is not an easy choice to make. But it is something you must do. Once you make your choice there is no going back. Understand this."

"And if I choose to come with you what happens to my friends and my family?" _"Inuyasha..." _His handsome face flashed in her minds eye.

"You will die today. They'll fine you dead, and assume it was from your battle with Naraku. Their lives will go on from there, but you will always be in their memory."

Kagome nodded. She had a monumental decision to make, one that would change her life forever.

A life as a Goddess without the hardships of her humanity. It was definitely tempting... No more fighting, not more struggling. Worrying about where she would go in life would no longer be a problem.

But her family... Could she leave them behind knowing she chose to die because she was to afraid to face life? She would miss them too much. She knew that. Her mother, the woman who had raised her with so much love and care, could she leave her with the grief of losing a child? And Sota, her brother. Sure, he could be a pain at times, but she loved him all the same.

Then there was Ayame and Sango... The three of them had been through so much together. The demon and human were like sisters to her. Abandoning them felt like a betrayal that seemed unimaginable. And wrong in all ways possible.

And then there was Inuyasha. How could she leave him? Without a seconds thought he had come to her rescue to save her from Naraku, only to in the end, find her dead? Could she do that to him?

No. She knew in her heart she couldn't do that. Despite all that he had done she loved him far to much to give all that up. Kagome thought back to all the things they had been through together. And all the love he had showed her. Inuyasha had done some stupid things and made bad choices, but in the end he always came through. She knew what she wanted to do. Her decision was made.

"Kagome? You have come to a decision?" Midoriko asked suddenly breaking Kagome from her thoughts.

Kagome looked at the powerful priestess, wondering how she knew. But then remembered: in this place thoughts are said aloud.

"Don't worry. I didn't read your thoughts while you made your decision. I gave you the privacy to think things through." Midoriko was quick to inform Kagome.

"I have decided--" Kagome began but was cut off.

"I know. I didn't have to read your thoughts to know what you decided." Midoriko smiled knowingly. "I can see it in your heart. I will say this, are you sure this is what you want? Once this is done there is no going back."

Kagome nodded firmly. "My mind is made up."

"Good. You have made the right choice, my child." Suddenly Midoriko was standing directly in front of Kagome, a hand place firmly but gently on her forehead. "It's time to return to the world of the living. He's calling for you..."

_"Kagome...!"_

**XXX**

The next thing Kagome knew she was waking up In Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome!"

When she was finally able to open her eyes they came face to face with Inuyasha's amber ones. Which was in her mind, a delightful and perfect way to return to the place of the living.

"Inuyasha...?" She breathed unsteadily, still unsure if she was really alive. What if Midoriko accidentally took her away from Inuyasha?

"Kagome! You're alright! I had this horrible feeling I was losing you! I'm so glad you came back to me!" He hugged her with bone crushing force.

"Me too." Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder in time to see her friend's worried faces relax and flood with relief. It seems she had quite a few people worried.

With Inuyasha's help Kagome climbed to her feet, all the while sharp pains shot through her body, protesting to the unwanted movement.

As they left the room that was once Naraku's lair--Kagome leaning on Inuyasha for support--Kagome began to wonder how to tell her friends what had just happened to her while she had been 'asleep', if that was what you would call it. As she began to contemplate this, her body suddenly began to feel heavy and filled with fatigue. Kagome fell harder onto Inuyasha as the need for sleep overwhelmed her senses.

"Kagome..!"

"I'm just really tired all of a sudden..." She trailed off and crumpled into Inuyasha's arms.

"We need to get her to the hospital. She's worse off than we thought..." Sango said worriedly. Ayame nodded her head agreeably.

"Hello." A voice said.

The remaining humans and demons that were still awake spun around to face the owner of the voice, only to be greeted by a ghostly apparition of a woman none of them recognized.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded already on the defensive. He was still in his human form, and was aware of the dangers now before him.

"Midoriko." The ghost woman said. "There are a few things I need to tell you about Kagome."

**XXX**

When Kagome woke up again she found herself in her room but she was not alone. Inuyasha lay slumbering at the foot of her bed. She smiled and slowly sat up, trying not to wake him. But curse that inhuman hearing of his! The second she began moving his ears were twitching and he was right beside her forcing her to lie back down.

"You need your rest." He said forcing her to lie back down as he sat down beside her.

Kagome, who felt fine and had no desire to fall back asleep, forced his hand off her and sat up once again. "I think I'm fine, Inuyasha." She said eyeing the hanyou suspiciously. "How long have I been asleep anyway?"

"Only a day. But you should still rest." He said as gently and forcefully as he could.

"What has gotten into you? I know I worried you when we battled Naraku, but I think I know my own body. And it's telling me if I get any more sleep my body will shut down forever. Not to mention I have to use the ladies room." She playfully glared at Inuyasha. "So if you would please excuse me," Kagome climbed past Inuyasha and walked into the bathroom, wondering why he was being so protective of her. She reasoned it could have been because he was worried Naraku had hurt and he wanted to make sure she was okay, but still. Something didn't seem right. He knew something he wasn't telling her.

As she returned to her room her thoughts traveled back to the night of Naraku's defeat. And then she remembered Kikyou and Hojo and the two little demons she had saved. What had become of them? She had to ask Inuyasha. Kagome quickened her pace to her room to find Inuyasha waiting for her.

"Where is everyone?" She asked remembering the friends that had also fought a hard battle with her.

"I told them to go out for a couple hours. They were so antsy it was annoying me. They'll be back soon."

"Oh." Kagome said. "What happened to Kikyou and Hojo?"

"Kikyou is in the hospital recuperating. You should have seen her parents!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "They rushed to the hospital and were yelling at the nurses! It was hilarious! But the doctors say she'll be okay. They can't figure out what happened to her though and want her to stay for a few days for observation. And Hojo…" Inuyasha trailed off smirking, "Well, he seems to think none of this happened. He awoke after you killed Naraku and when we tried to tell him what happened, he said none of that was real and this was all a really bad dream. He's still in denial! Weak human!" Inuyasha was unable to keep from laughing.

"What about Shippo and Kirara?" Kagome asked.

"Who? Oh! You mean the Kitsune runt and that Neko demon?" Kagome nodded. "For now we gave the two to Kaede to take care of. Naraku inflicted some severe wounds all over their bodies. They should be okay though. It was lucky you found them."

"I know." Kagome smiled as she sat down beside Inuyasha on her bed. She felt dizzy all of the sudden but didn't want to worry him unnecessarily.

But much to her dismay he picked right up on her discomfort immediately.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." She answered quickly. "It's nothing."

"Yeah right! You should have listened to me and stayed in bed! After all that happened with Naraku and then with Mido--!" Inuyasha stopped suddenly, unsure of how to continue.

"You know." She said. It was a statement not a question. "You talked to Midoriko? She told you the choice I had to make?"

"Yes…" Inuyasha whispered, taking her small had in his. "And of your sacrifice. Your mortality. You are becoming---"

"I know, Inuyasha." Kagome gently interrupted. "I know."

"But I'm glad you decided to come back to us. To me." He continued. "Midoriko informed us you would be weak while your body underwent its change. She said the transformation would take a mere two to three days and could be painful. She said you would be extremely tired through the whole thing and unpredictable. Lashing out at anyone, even friends at times. She warned us to be careful." He said solemnly.

Kagome nodded, and then said truthfully, "I'm glad I came back too."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha then heard the front door open, alerting them to the presence of their four friends. Minutes later their heads appeared in the doorway.

"You okay, Kagome?" Miroku asked for everyone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy though." Kagome answered weakly. She straightened her body into a more comfortable position but then winced in pain.

Her body felt like it was on fire, suddenly, and she had only the slightest idea as to why.

"Kagome!" Ayame cried, reaching out for her friend.

But just as Ayame was about to make contact with Kagome, Kagome lunged towards her friend, snarling freakishly.

"Stay away from me!" She ordered threatening. Inuyasha held her back, keeping her a safe distance from Ayame.

Ayame was so startled she did exactly as she was told.

"I think we all should leave." Kouga said wisely. "Inuyasha will watch over her. She'll be fine."

The door shut, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked again.

"I'm fine!" Kagome growled in a voice very different from her own. "I'm tired of people asking me that!" She thundered feistily. Her glare would have sent shivers of fear down many a spine, but had no affect whatsoever on Inuyasha.

"I know, Kagome." He said pulling her weak form into his arms. She was too weak to protest with only the strength to growl warningly.

Inuyasha ignored her protests until she relaxed and fell asleep in his comforting arms.

**XXX**

Inuyasha watched her sleep wondering why she would chose to lose her mortality just for him. Yes, he knew he wasn't the sole reason but from what Midoriko had said, he was a big part of it.

"_Were it not for all of you," Midoriko had said, her eyes locking solely with Inuyasha's, "she may not have come back." _

She gave up her mortality for him. No one had ever done such a thing for a pathetic hanyou such as himself. And what had he done in return? Nothing! This angered him but also strengthened his resolve to do better.

From now on things would be different. He would try to repay her for all she gave up for him.

**XXX**

"Is she going to be okay?" Sango asked Kaede over the phone. Sango had decided to call the aged miko and inform her of all that had taken place and to inquire about Kagome's condition. Midoriko had already explained the situation to them but Sango wanted a second opinion.

"_Yes, Kagome will be fine. Give her a day or two and she'll be back to her old self. Maybe not the same feature wise but the same on inside."_ Kaede said.

"How are Shippo and Kirara?" Sango then inquired.

"_The Kitsune and Neko are doing just fine. It seems the horrors of Naraku are the farthest from their thoughts." _

"I'm glad and thank you, Kaede. I'll let you know how things turn out once Kagome is back on her feet."

"I'll talk to you later, child."

"Bye." Sango hung up the phone and smiled gaily. She was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling that from now on things would be okay. It was a new beginning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Woo hoo! Another chapter done! Yay! I know it was kind corny towards the end…. Sorry about that. Probably only one more chapter after this, I'm thinking. But I'm not totally sure yet. Most of this chapter was written in an email to myself. I'm a loser and was really bored at my gramma's house. So lay off! Lol. Please Read and Review! (I haven't been getting many reviews for this story lately… It is slightly discouraging but I'm so close to the end I'm forcing myself to continue. So PLEASE READERS! REVIEW! MAKE ME HAPPY!) **

**I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Be patient! That shouldn't be too hard, right? **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	28. The End

**Chapter 28 The End **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: This is the last and final chapter! Yay! I worked so hard to complete this story. Yay me! Lol. I hope you guys liked this story. I know I could have done better. I guess you could say I lost interest. Maybe one day I'll go back and redo it. But I'm not sure though. Thanks to those of you who stood by me. **

**This chapter is pretty short. Sorry guys! Last chapter usually aren't really all that long anyways, are they? Okay… maybe some are but this one isn't! I know I have had some long last chapters to one of my stories… **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few days for Kagome were painful. Who could have known changing from human to hanyou would have caused so much pain? Kagome surely didn't. Midoriko could have warned her about this! But no! She had to leave out this one HUGE detail. Maybe the famous priestess wasn't so good after all…

Her friends were kind enough to give her some space during this time, and for that Kagome was grateful. What she didn't know what that they weren't staying away from her to give her some time; they were staying away because they were afraid of her.

But whatever the reason, Kagome was allowed her alone time. Except for when it came to Inuyasha, who adamantly refused to leave no matter how much Kagome protested. He definitely had some new war scars that would never go away… But nothing to life threatening… thank you Kagome…

The two days came and went and Kagome was back on her feet ready to show the world her new look. She wasn't sure how they would take it and she didn't really care. She knew how people were. Often afraid of what they didn't understand.

Surprisingly, things went pretty well. Most people weren't bothered by the new Kagome. Save for Hojo. The day she came to visit to thank him for the small (okay, minimal) part he played in defeating Naraku, he slammed the door in her face and told her to leave. Kagome just shrugged and went on her merry way. Her way of thinking was at least she wouldn't have to worry about him any more.

_(Author's note: OMG! I have to know this! Is their really anyone out there that is for Kagome/Hojo? If there any of you that know of someone like this or a story written with Kagome/Hojo let me know! I haven't found one yet and I've always been curious about this. Thank you! Not that I'm for Kagome/Hojo… After reading my stories you should know this by now…)_

Her mother and brother were a bit startled but in the end warmed up to her new look. Kaede was the only odd ball. She loved the new Kagome. The old miko couldn't keep her aged hands off Kagome's new little doggie ears.

"I can't help it Kagome! They are just so cute!" She said in response to Kagome's complaints.

And as for the Kitsune and Neko demon rescued from Naraku, they became new additions to Kaede's extended family, with the promise that should anything happen to Kaede that Kagome would take them in. Which as you should already know was no big deal since Kagome loved Shippo to death and Sango really loved that Neko demon.

Kagome even went to visit Kikyou, who was still weak in the hospital. Kikyou was a little wary of Kagome at first, but once she realized Kagome's intention was not to hurt her she relaxed. Kagome thanked Kikyou for saving her life but Kikyou snidely replied with, "Don't expect me to do anything like that again though, Higurashi. Once I get out of this hospital we're back to being rivals. Got that?" Kikyou had waggled a pale, but well manicured finger at Kagome.

"I got it." Kagome smiled. Kikyou momentarily returned the smile but then was back to her old self.

"Now leave me alone. I don't want people thinking I actually like you."

Taking that as her queue Kagome left the hospital with everything she wanted. Not friendship, but an understanding. She and Kikyou would never be friends, but now they understood where the other girl was coming from. You wouldn't see them being… nice with one another, but respectively civil, if you know what I mean.

And now that the Jewel was taken care of and Naraku defeated the three girls could focus on what they wanted to do in life: A career in Singing.

Promptly after Kagome was out and about their career began. They were signed with the best record label in the business: Takahashi record label.

_(Author's note: What? I couldn't think of anything better. So sue me. I don't care.) _

Within the year the girls had recorded their first album and were a highly recognized band. What was their bands name? Oh, I didn't tell you? I'm sorry. They are called: The Shikon Jewels. How original right?

_(A/N: Again, What? It's a cool band name…)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where are they?" Kouga asked to no on in particular. Whoever said Inuyasha was the impatient one was seriously mistaken. This wolf youkai could barely sit still! He hadn't stopped pacing for at least an hour.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Miroku said ever the optimistic one out of these three guys.

"That's what you said thirty minutes ago! And they're over an hour late!" Kouga continued to rant as he paced the sidewalk outside the home he shared with the hanyou and human.

Miroku threw up his hands in defeat, giving up all hope of calming the restless wolf demon.

"Can you blame me?" Kouga continued. "I haven't seen Ayame in 6 months!"

"Will you just can it wolf-butt!" This time Inuyasha got in on it. "You're pacing is driving me insane! We're both in the same boat as you and you don't see either of us complaining nearly as much as you, do you?"

"Listen here, mutt! I don't need you telling me what to do!" Kouga spun around turning on the hanyou.

Miroku sighed. A fight right now would not be good. Yet, here it was happing right in front of him. If the girls didn't get here soon…

"Guys! Stop!" Miroku shouted over the excessive yelling. "Here they are!"

And sure enough the guys looked up to see Kagome's black convertible turn the corner and pull into the drive.

"Hey guys! How ya been?" Kagome asked as casually as she could muster. Already she was grinning from ear to ear. When was the last time she had seen Inuyasha? It had to be at least 6 months. Probably more. Yeah, they kept in touch through phone and email but it wasn't the same as talking to someone in person.

"Finally! You're late!" Kouga was already pulling Ayame out of the car and kissing her passionately.

Kagome and Sango eyed the wolf youkai quizzically. Sheesh! Talk about uptight! They giggled.

"Kagome, I missed you!" Inuyasha informed Kagome as she exited her car and into his open arms.

"I missed you too!" She whispered in his ear, before kissing him, the likes never before seen.

The kiss ended in time for Kagome to see Sango and Ayame doing the same with their sexay boy cough…boyfriends, I mean.

"You guys ready?" Sango asked.

"Yep! Now that we're back in Tokyo it's time to Par-tay!" Ayame cheered waving her hands in the air. "Let's get out of here!"

"I agree!" Miroku said equally as eager to party the night away.

"Well then! What are we waiting for?" Kagome exclaimed, jumping into her car. Inuyasha smirked and followed after her, taking the passenger seat. When it came to partying Kagome was never one to turn down a night of fun.

Sango jumped in Miroku's car and Ayame climbed into Kouga's. There was a little more friendly reuniting before the three couples headed off.

"Next stop, Fluffy's and Rin's!" Kagome squealed as she burned rubber out of the driveway.

Inuyasha watched the wind blow Kagome's hair. She looked so happy and carefree. Almost unconsciously his hand reached into his pocket to locate a small black box. Tonight was the night. Inuyasha already had everything planned out. They would spend a few hours with their friends and then he would pull her away for some alone time. Maybe there'd be a romantic dinner or a walk along the beach.

And that's when he'll ask her _the _question. He had already discussed it with Kouga and Miroku. Both guys were planning to do the same thing to Ayame and Sango, just not tonight.

Everything in the end had worked out. Naraku had been defeated, Kikyou had been put in her place, Hojo was too afraid of Kagome to even think of perusing her romantically anymore, and the girls had finally accomplished their dream.

The End

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I don't have to tell you what Inuyasha's going to ask her, right? You all can assume that part, right? So this is the end. The last and final chapter. I'm so excited! Everything is finally all wrapped up! What really surprised me was how long this story actually when on. I never expected to have 28 chapters. I was hoping to end it before that. But alas, my plan failed! **

**Just in case someone asks---I don't think anyone will, but just in case, there will not be a sequel. I'm not planning on making one. This story is over and done with. You can decide how they went on with their lives from here. I'm through. I'm not saying their never will be one but their most likely won't. I don't have any interest to make a sequel so don't count on it. **

**Please read and review! Thank you every one! **

**Clouds of the Sky **


End file.
